Lost Memories
by ShiawaseLuv
Summary: Dark guild Tartaros finally starts moving! They destroy most of FairyTail to find her, Lucy Heartfilia. Why? What is Lucy's secret? Team Natsu decides to revenge for their guild and rescue their precious nakama... But... How? Romantic Fantasy Adventure Friendship Fanfiction. "Just wait Lucy, I'll save you!"
1. Prologue

**ShiawaseLuv's Block:** Hello this is _ShiwaseLuv_! Some of you might know me since this isn't my first fanfic on this site. I used to write fanfics about Gakuen Alice…..But I had to stop cuz I had some problems of my own. But this time… I really want to finish a fanfic! Since it's my first fanfic in ages (plus first in the FT section…)it might be terrible…. But plz know that I'm trying my best.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Master! Master!"

A man hurries himself calling the "Master". It's dark. There are torches every 10ft. But the torches are not enough to brighten the long corridor.

^(▽)^

The man keeps running screaming for his master. Finally the man reaches the end of the deathly long corridor. The corridor ended itself revealing a big wooden door. The man hastily grabs the iron notch and pulls it, showing the big throne room.

^(▽)^

The room was enormous. There were torches every 5 ft. on the stone walls. On the floor was a long red carpet embraced with golden strings. The carper led straight to the middle of the room. The man could barely see the throne behind the violet veil. The veil hid the other half of the room showing only silhouettes, but the man could know that the room was large considering the half he was in.

The man walked closer to the veil, then knelt on the floor.

"Master! I, Majoh found the traitor you asked me to find. Code name L. The strongest mage among the Fiore country, and the dark mage known to have no mercy, L, who have betrayed our guild for love. "

The master, sitting on the throne, grins evilly. The pressure of dark magic starts to strengthen, making the man hard to breath.

"So…. Where is that cursed bitch." The master asks.

"..."

"I said, WHERE IS THAT EVIL BITCH!"

The master's fury roared. The room started shaking. Rocks started falling from the ceiling.

"Master…"

"Let me ask you one more time, M. WHERE IS THAT CURSED BITCH.."

The rocks falling down near the evil master all turned into rock powder. Anger itself strengthened the evil power.

The man hesitated to answer, but finally opened his mouth.

"….Dead… "

^(▽)^

Rocks flowing in mid-air all fell down at once. The evil pressure of magic all ver the room disappeared all at once.

"What….." The mighty master's voice faltered.

"Apparently L. got married. To hide L.'s identity, L. became a stellar mage and joined a legal guild."

The man sighed and took a load of paper out of his leather bag hanging on his shoulder. He also took his wind-reading glasses out and put them on and started reading.

"Hmmm…. According to my research, L. got married with the person we saw that day when L. decided to betray us. They worked hard together and they established a big company. Then, they had a daughter. But soon, L's body weakened and L. died. The doctors who looked after L. said it was a disease, but according to my research and what I heard from L.'s surroundings, I think it was a side effect of L.'s magic. L. used a very dangerous magic L. was not used to, then died because of it."

The man took of his glasses and burned the papers. "That's the conclusion of this mission, sir."

Silent took place in the throne room for a while.

^(▽)^

"So…"

Finally, the master spoke.

"You said L. had a daughter, correct?" The master grinned. "Yes. Apparently the daughter also became a stellar mage and she's also currently working in a legal guild. She ran away from home after L. died then the company collapsed. But, sir…. Why the sudden interest in her…"

The man's question was cut off by an evil chuckle. "I think now I know what spell that bitch used. " The master spoke and chuckled again.

The man, confused, just listened to his master.

"There was 2 spells that L. was so bad at. L., while learning it, ran off you know…." The master kept laughing.

"Ummm…..May I ask you what spell it…."

"The sealing spell and protection spell. L. was terrible at it. It took a lot of L.'s magic and strength away. L. was only able to use 2. If L. used more than that, L. would've probably died." The master spoke gently to his loyal servant.

The man gasped. "Then!"

"Yes.. Probably, L. used the spell on her loving daughter. I guess, to protect her."

The master grinned again. "Which in other words, L.'s daughter has the same ability as L. And that girl would probably know how to use it. "

"Sir, I get that L.'s daughter has the same ability, but how can you know that L. teached her how to use it?" The man asked in question.

"I told you. L.'s max ability to use the spell was 2times. And L. was only able to use one spell a day, and L. needed at least a week to use the spell again."

"So…."

"That means L. used more than her limit, 3times. I think L. casted the protection spell, then sealed her powers, and…. L. sealed of the girl's memory." The master grinned.

The master stood up saying that, surprising Majoh.

"Majoh." The master called before heading to the room hidden behind the veils…

"Y…Yes…..master!" The man trembled.

"Find L.'s daughter and her guild. Destroy the guild and bring the girl to me. Don't leave a single life alive. I permit you to move the A group with you. Bring her alive. We need her alive."

"Yes! Master! I, Majoh will not disappoint you!" The man stood up and bowed to his master.

The master turned around to face Majoh. The master's scary eyes glared at him. His eyes were solid black one side, but gentle, but firm chocolate colored on the other. "I give you a month. Find her by then, Do not disappoint me Majoh. I have faith on you. "

With that, the master exited the room to the door hidden behind. The room was filled with portraits. The bright light shined upon the portraits revealing its beauty. Men, women. All had different faces but all had one feature in common.

Warm chocolate eyes.

^(▽)^

The master keeps walking until he reaches the last portrait. The portrait shows a beautiful young woman.

The woman also had gentle chocolate orbs. She also had silky golden hair laid on her heart-shaped petite face. Her cherry lips smiled happily.

The master stared at the portrait sadly. "So… You were dead after all….."

Silence covers the atmosphere.

"I'll be seeing your daughter soon….. Layla."

The golden plate on the picture frame had something written on it.

LAYLA TARTAROS

The master raised his arm up. He ripped of the sleeve of his shirt revealing his muscular arm. With the dark guild Tartaros' mark printed.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

D….Did you like it….. ahhahaha…. Well…. In my opinion…. It was WAY TOO LONG for a prologue…. It took me a lot of time to write this…. How was it… Well…. I assumed that since Hiro-sensei already presented us the Top 3 dark guild's name.

You know… 1. Oracion Seiss Heart … And 2, is already beaten, I decided to make a story about Tartaros. Hope you guys loved it.

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv welcomes people who tells me the errors, leave reviews, favorite/follow button pressers :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hello everyone! Thank you all for clicking this fanfic! Know that I totally LOVE you guys and all your wishes and dreams will come true since you're doing a good deed by reading this not-so-ever-needed writing block. **

* * *

**Last Story: **The top 3 dark guild _Oracion Seiss _and _Grimore Heart _had been defeated by our totally awesome Fairy Tail members! And the last but never the least, the dark guild _Tartaros _steps out of the veil. What are they up to? I don't know, but we're all pretty sure that they're up to no good!

* * *

**Ch.1**

**Title: Doki Doki….ok..this is way too awkward…and what?!**

* * *

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!" a blue haired pale girl is still chasing her love. After the recent incident of the tournament, Juvia's stalking rates got higher…. She says that after seeing Gray-sama getting worried about the beaten up celestial mage, she got the urge to win!

'Juvia is NEVER losing to you!' Juvia stares viciously at the blond beauty, making the mage sweat.

"I told you didn't I Juvia…. Stop sticking on me! It's summer! It's HOT!" Gray, shouted as he pushed away the love-paranoid water mage away.

"You know, Gray, why don't you just give in already? You know that Juvia loooooves you already? Don't ya?" Makao shouted out loud making the guild burst into laughter, making the ice'mage blush.

"Shu….Shut up" Gray again, getting red glanced at the celestial mage laughing with the others. Of course, Juvia, couldn't have missed that.

'He….he's looking at her again… Wi..with love filled in his eyes!'(No he's not) Juvia thought. Tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"UWAHHHHHHHH!" Juvia cried her tear out making the ice-mage feel sorry.

"O…oi…. Ju..Juvia…" He tried to stop her crying but Juvia babbled again about how she loves him but he only ignores her blah blah. Then, she stared Lucy with evil eyes.

Gray, noticing that Juvia saw him staring at Lucy, sighed and wondered why his life was so difficult.

Just then, the door slammed open and Natsu barged in with Happy next to him. "Uwaaaaaaaaw! I'm firing up! Lucy! Erza! Gray! Wendy! Let's go on a quest!"

The dragon slayer headed straight to the level SS request board and picked the hardest one there was. "Mira! I'm taking this one!" He smiled at the beautiful lady with shimmering white hair.

"But, Natsu, that's a SS level quest, and you're not a S leveled mage yet…." Mirejane spoke to Natsu with a worried look on her face.

"Daijoubou(A/N 'Daijoubou' means 'don't worry. I'll be fine." Or sth like that.) Mira-chan!" He grinned. "We're taking Erza with us. It would be fine."

"Hmm… I guess… But promise me to be careful." Mirajane smiled at the young salmon-headed boy.

"You don't need to worry." Saying that he ran off to Lucy.

"Luuuuuuuce! We're going on a quest let's go!" Natsu slammed on the table Lucy was sitting on. Of course, Lucy smiled at him.

"Hmmm… I guess so… my rent is due next week and I'm out of money." She looked gloomy… She sighed. "So…What is it?"

Lucy grabbed the quest paper in Natsu's hand.

"Hmmm…Let's see….." Lucy looked at the paper carefully. "Ummm… It's about getting rid of a certain kind of monster that a dark guild is breeding for evil purpose. Turns out, the place the animals are being kept is very near to a local village. The villagers are suffering from loud noises and weird attacks that happens time to time. And it's leveled SS!"

Lucy shouted out loud. "What! Natsu?! Are you crazy?! This is a SS level quest!"

"I know. Duh! We have Erza with us! It'll be a piece of cake! Come on Luce let's go." Natsu and Happy had that puppy eyes glittering with fake tear. Of course, Lucy wasn't able to say no.

"Gray! Erza! Wendy! Let's go!" Natsu shouted at the other members of Team Natsu.

Eraza was eating a strawberry short cake. "Natsu? Well… ok. Wendy and Gray also agreed to go.

"Come on! We gotta head there!" and so, Team Natsu headed to the village near Mt. Grajeon.

"So… How is this monster like?" Erza asked the villagers who obviously didn't look that happy.

"Well actually, miss…. No one ever saw the monster. Everyone who was attacked died at the spot. We're sure that it's a monster's doing since the leftovers were…just terrifying." The man who told them that he's the mayor of this village spoke sadly.

"After the first incident, we placed guards to guard the village at night. But every time the full moon rises, one of the guards is always found dead. I… no we don't know what to do anymore…. Please I'm begging you all to get rid of that cursed creatures away from this world." The mayor had tears…

"The first incident's victim was my wife…. She….she was pregnant with a second baby…. And she went for a walk in the moonlight with my 5 year old daughter in her hands. Luckily, she survived… but she hasn't spoken since the incident. She's the only one who saw those creatures without dying.

"Today is the full moon. I suggest you to wait for the right timing to chase the monsters. Please get rid of them and revenge them for my wife….. No, everyone who died in their hands."

The dark rose up soon. Team Natsu decided to pair up and guard the village. Natsu and Happy guarded the back of the borders. Erza, Wendy, and Charle guarded over the North and East forest and Lucy and Gray guarded the entrance of the village.

**Entrance of the village**

Awkward filled the air. The moon shone brightly to the two young mage. "So, Gray." Lucy broke into the long silence.

"How are you doing with Juvia?" Lucy asked grinning, which made the ice mage turn red.

"Wh…Why do you ask…." Gray's voice quivered a little from the sudden question.

"Oh.. Come on Gray. Don't tell me you're dense than Natsu. You know that she liiiiikes you." She snickered after saying that.

Gray blushed deep red. "I….. I… Don't compare me with that flame brain! And don't imitate Happy! It's freaking me out!"

**Back at the Border**

"ACHOO!" Natsu and Happy sneezed at the same time.

"Hmm… I wonder if somebody's making fun of us. I bet it's Gray!" Natsu speaks as he grins to Happy.

"Aye! I bet Lucy was doing the same." Happy smiled as Natsu said that.

"Alright! Let's go and beat them up after this mission!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir!"

**Entrance of Village**

The two mage felt a shiver in their spine.

"I think Natsu is planning something stupid…." Lucy spoke with sweat.

"Neither do I…" Gray spoke with the same sweat.

The two of them glanced at each other and started laughing. The awkward broke and the two kept laughing.

"Hey Gray.. Why won't you just go out with Juvia…. I mean she likes you a lot….. You can see that…" Lucy asked.

"Or do you have someone else in your mind?" Lucy realized that she said that while blushing. She looked up to see Gray blushing as well.

"Umm…do you…?" Lucy asked again. Her face was bright red.

"I…" Gray was also… red….

The silence filled the air and it was awkward all over again.

"Ano…." Lucy spoke again only to see Gray closer. "Shh…" Her face was bright red. "Wait…. What are you…?" Lucy tried to speak but Gray put his hand over her mouth. He pulled Lucy over near the bushes. They ducked under the bush.

"Hey Luce…Don't you hear that?" Gray said and realized his hand was still over her mouth. Gray took his hand off her mouth. "Sorry." He realized that Lucy's face was bright red. "Ano….(A/N 'Ano' means like "Ummm" or 'Hey' sth like that.) Gray would ya get off me…. Please…?" Saying that made her blush more.

Gray realized that he was the top of Lucy under a bush then rolled off. "So….sorry…" His face was red. Awkward…..

Rustle Rustle.

Lucy and Gray both hearing that both turned around to see a strange creature.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: So.. Did ya like it? This is Ch.1! Finally my fanfic is starting! Yay! Just for you guys.. I really prefer GraLu than NaLu… It's not that I hate NaLu.. I still like them… But I think Natsu is a little way too childish… making Lucy like a onesama character…..Brr.. I really like GraLu since….they're both gorgeous….. Haha I can see myself drooling…. Not good… I was like this when I saw a new anime…. This is just great…. I love anime men too much….. Did I ever tell you the more I watch animes the more I see my fellow classmate boys all as squids…. At this rate I'm never falling in love…. So much for a romantic life…. Anyways… I decided to add some Japanese in the fanfic to you know…to feel the mood in the story better.. I'll be writing definitions next to it. Plz tell me if I wrote it wrong or sth.**

* * *

**Thanks to…. **

**YamiHinata**

**Kjayanimefan**

**Leinzel**

**Azusa Inoue**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	3. Chapter 2

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Helllloooooo! Yo Wassup! Yeah… I'm getting weird… I have like 10 days of break left and I haven't done anything…..(hw) OMG I have like 2 video clips to act for and I have to read like 5 books, have to take a picture that causes illusions, and they didn't even give a month for break?! Trust me, Korea is tough…..Ugh…**

* * *

**Last Story: TeamNatsu goes on a SS level quest! Something about monster eliminating. Those monsters are creatures that some dark guilds are specially breeding. But the location they were breeding them was too close to a certain village and they've been receiving all sorts of damage ever since. Their mission, of course, was to get rid of them. They decided to stand guard at the village. They teamed up to guard better. And team GraLu meets up with the monster….. **

* * *

**Ch.2**

**Title: WTF…..**

* * *

It looked like human in a way. It also looked like the monkeys we saw on the snow mountain to save Macao-san(or was it 'Balkan'). Anyway, that monster was hideous…..! He had a white face and gray body. Red eyes that creeped me out. (A/N: think of 'hollows' from 'Bleach' and zombies combined with red eyes.)

^(%*%)^

Lucy was scared. Seeing the monster really freaked her out. After joining Fairy Tail, she saw tons of monsters but she had never seen one that freaked her out so much. Her body was shaking.

Gray felt Lucy's body shaking. He turned to see Lucy's eyes, she was scared. He understood her feelings. That monster was really scary looking. The monster had blood all over his body. Probably the villager's. It stared at us for a minute or two, then grinned. Its teeth showed up. Dirty, also red. He could feel his hand shaking. This thing was a monster.

"Lucy…." Gray murmured. "Na…Nani(A/N: means 'what' or'why'. ) Lucy mumbled. Her voice was shaking. "When I say run, get the others." Gray spoke. "Eh? Bu….but" Lucy started to speak, but Gray blocked her mouth again. "Shhhh….. Onegai….(A/N: it means something like 'Please") "

Before Lucy could say anything, Gray jumped out of the bush, luring the monster. "Ice make Lance!" The ice-mage's attack hit the monster directly but the monster just stood there, unaffected. "Shit, these guys don't just look like zombies, their recovery is better than a zombie!" Gray shouted as he avoided the monster's attack. "Lucy! Hurry!" Gray shouted at his blond friend.

Lucy nodded and started to run. Gray smiled as he saw her run. "Hey monster! Let me see what you got." The monster grinned at him viciously. "Bring it on zombie-head!" With saying that, Gray kicked him in the stomach.

^(%*%)^

Lucy ran. Tears flood in her eyes. She had just ran away. Leaving her friend in trouble. There was nothing she could do about it. She was weak. She had no power to protect her. All she could do was run, bring help, and stay out of their ways. Even if she denied it, she knew. Every quest, she never was useful. She always just got in their ways. Tears dropped. 'I wish I strong. Strong enough to fight with them, and be strength to them. Onegai Kami-sama(A/N: 'Onegai' means 'please' and 'Kami-sama' means 'god'.)

^(%*%)^

"Natsuuuuuu! Happyyyyyy!" Lucy shouted as she ran toward her friends. "Luccccyyy?!" Natsu smiled and waved as Lucy ran toward them. "What are you doing here?! Where's ice-head?" Natsu laughed until he saw the look on his friend's face. "Hey…. Did something happen?" Lucy had tears in her eyes. Her face was red from nonstop running, and she seemed desperate. "Th….the monster! It appeared… You gotta…gotta help….Gray.." She spoke really out of her breath. "I…I had to get help…. Gray is in trouble…" tears dropped from her eyes. "Please….Natsu…."

Natsu was able to see that her body was still shaking from the sight. She was bleeding all over her legs, but she didn't seem to know.

"Happy, go tell Erza and Wendy what happened. Lucy, take me to him." Natsu looked serious. Lucy hadn't seen Natsu like that ever since the Grand Magic Tournament. Natsu knelt on the ground, signing her to hop on. "But I can still run…" Lucy refused but she collapsed right after saying that.

"My…My legs….when did it… I can't move it…."Lucy stared at her legs. She didn't realize it was bleeding till then.

"Come on Luce…We don't have all day…" He grinned at his crying friend. Lucy used her last bit of strength to hop on. "Go straight."

Lucy leaned on Natsu's back. It was warm. "Natsu…" She whispered. Tears dropped on his back. "I'm sorry…." Lucy was crying…on Natsu's back.

He frowned, but then, grinned again. "What are you sorry about, Luce?" he said smiling to the blond. "Bu….but…. I'm only bothering you guys…. I'm sorry… I'm so weak… I'm no help to you…. Maybe I should just quit…. I'm only a bother to you…" Tears dropped again from her gentle chocolate orb.

"Who said something like that to you, Luce." Natsu spoke gently, but Lucy was able to feel the obvious anger in his voice. "No one…but…" Lucy started to speak when Natsu stopped running.

"Lucy… You are not a bother to us. You are our nakama!(A/N:'nakama' means like 'companion' or 'friend') Lucy, you're strong! Have faith in your power!" Natsu said that with a big grin hanging on his face.

"Natsu…" tears welled up in Lucy's eyes, but she quickly wiped them. "Thank you, I feel better now. " Natsu smiled when she said that. "Come on. Let's go help ice-head." Lucy felt better, but she couldn't get the thought that she was weak out of her head.

^(%*%)^

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Lucy screamed out as she got closer to where she hid. She was able to see the monster, but where was Gray? "Gray!" She hopped off her friend's back and ran toward the monster.

"Lucy! Abunai!(A/N: 'Abunai' means 'becareful')!" Natsu shouted as he followed his blond friend. Lucy took out her whip and attacked the monster she saw. Near the monster, laid Gray unconscience.

"Gray!" Lucy ran to the ice-mage. Lucy sat near Gray, shaking him with tears. "Please wake up…GRAY!" Her tears started falling. 'I'm sorry…. I'm no help to you….'

"Lucy! Protect Gray!" Natsu said as fire swarmed up his body. The monster Lucy took down stood up again. "CWAHHHHHHHHHH" The monster roared and team Natsu was able to see why the villagers complained about noise. That sound was just TERRIBLE!

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the monster with full power. The monster fell, but stood up again grinning. "Wh….What the…" Natsu attacked again but it didn't give any damage.

"I….It's no use…" Natsu glanced to see Gray awake again. "Gray! Are you ok?!" Lucy, surprised, hugged the ice-mage, making him blush. "Yokata….(A/N: 'Yokata' means 'I'm glad')

"Hey Natsu! You can't beat him like that! He's like a real zombie. The thing can't feel pain and recovers really fast. You gotta burn him up or something." Gray said that grasping his wound. "Gray! Don't move so much!" Lucy tried to get him to lie down again.

^(%*%)^

"Natsu! Gray! Lucy!" The 3 turned around to see Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charle running toward them. " Daijoubuka?(A/N: 'Daijoubuka' means ' are you ok')" Erza ran to see Gray laying down with Lucy taking care of him and Natsu exhausted. Then, Erza saw the monster grinning.

"What is that thing?!" Lucy saw Erza freaking out. "It's the monster!" Lucy shouted. "Be careful Erza! That thing is invincible! You gotta just burn him up or something!" Gray shouted out.

"Gray-san?!" Wendy, seeing the injured man, headed to Gray's way. She knelt and started healing the wounds. "Are you ok?" She asked Gray with a worried look. Gray smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." After healing, Gray stood up to fight.

"Lucy, take care of Wendy." Gray told Lucy as he headed off for battle. "Ice-make Floor!" The monster slipped and gave a chance to Natsu. "Alright! Fire dragon's Brass!" Natsu lit fire on the monster's body making it burn. The monster screamed as he perished.

^(%*%)^

"Whew… that was close!" Gray fell to the ground, lying down. "I'm so exhausted! That's some monster!" Erza grinned as she saw the ice-mage. "We gotta get rid of the rest before the dark guilds start to move."

"No need to Titania." Erza turned around to see 2 men. Both grinning evilly. The man in the left was big and fat. He was wearing a white shirt with a red army jacket with beige suit pants. He had a thick mustache on his big face. He had dark brown eyes. The man on the right was….well… opposite of him. He was thin and puny looking. He had red glowing eyes. Dark skin tones, which made him look like some dude at a Indian tribe. They both had a guild mark on their left arm. They never saw such guild mark before; well… no one there was really interested in dark guilds…

^(%*%)^

"Greetings, flies. What a pleasant surprise." The thin man, spoke. Not matching his looks, the man had a British accent. "Titania, Salamander, Stripper, Cosplay girl, sky priestess… I've heard about you and your guild." The big man snickered. "Well… I knew that the villagers sent a request to a guild, but what a surprise to see the famous Fairytail. I am quite surprised." The thin guy said politely.

"But, my fellow friends, I'm afraid you've all chose a wrong quest to fulfill. I have to say, I appreciate you all for coming far this way, but there is no certain way that you all can beat our newly refreshed monsters. Their names are Zobra. They're immune to common magic, and certainly, their recoveries are marvelous. You have no chance, my dears….." The thin man said like he meant it.

Natsu laughed. "Haha….. You're funny. Can't you see we've already beaten one? I'm afraid, you're all wrong." He mimicked the man and started laughing.

"Oh my, dear Salamander-san. Yes, I can see that you all are capable of beating a Zobla, I think you all are incredible at such young age. Certainly marvelous." He smiled. "But I'm afraid that you cannot defeat us. Look at yourselves, my dear. You are all worn out already! Just after beating one Zobla. I'm pretty sure that you can't win against hundreds of them." He grinned making Team Natsu gasp.

The fat man took out a weird looking flute and started blowing. Suddenly, hundreds of so-called Zobras appeared. They were horrible. "If you're done with them, I'm pretty sure there are some more over the mountains. Good luck to you all. You will be needing it." He cackled as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Well did ya like it? The reason I came up with the whole 'British accent' theme was because I was watching 'Mary Poppins' While I was writing this. I kinda got into it….haha Well…I wanted a original monster of my own, so I created the Zobras. Hahaha… Well….Bye?**

**Ps. Did you know that this story is like….. almost 1900?! This is weird… **

* * *

**Thanks to….**

**StingIsNotHere**

**YamiHinata**

**Kjayanimefan**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666**

**Kida Hori**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	4. Chapter 3

**ShiawaseLuv's Block : Hey you all! I'm getting jittery since….It's already chapter 3! Ok…. Now I'm pretty sure that it hadn't even been a week… More like…. 5 days?! I've been writing ever since like this Friday… I dunno the time in your countries since I think my readers are really getting global. Haha…. Is this a good thing…? Ok… some of you might know this… but I'm a middle school 2****nd**** grader in Korea…. Which is High School Freshman in US. So… timing is really quite difficult but since I don't study.. I guess it won't matter so much. *grins evilly* **

* * *

**Weekly GraLu: Hi! I'm ****ShiawaseLuv**** greeting you from a new corner….! Some of you might know my love for the best FT couple! GRALU! WOOHOO! So, I decided to make a corner to talk about why GraLu must happen! Leave reviews or PM me if you have ideas! And I'll definitely giving you credit for that! Today I want to tell you sth I saw at wiki. In my country version of wiki(Every country has different info.), it was written that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, etc love lines are not stable, so Hiro sensei will be deciding by which couple has more fans! This is our time to rise! Let's show Hiro sensei the power of the GRALU FANS! (absolutely no offense to NaLu fans.) **

* * *

**Last Story: Team Natsu meets the monsters they were looking for! They were just horrible. Lucy runs to her comrades for help while Gray holds black the monster. When Lucy gets help from Natsu, Natsu defeats the monster. Team Erza joins up and Wendy heals the wounded Gray. They decide to hit the evil guild but the guild hits them first. 2 weirdos from guild appears with like… hundreds of monsters called 'Zobra' What will Team Natsu do?**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Title: It's WTF all over again…. And why are monsters all going LEVEL UP?! Would somebody tell me why?!**

* * *

"Shit… There are SO many of them…" Gray spoke as he turned the floor in ice, making hundreds over monsters slip. "Fire Dragon's Brass!" Natsu poured fire all over the Zobras. "Cwaaaaaahh!" But most of them escaped. The team was surprised to see the Zobra's arm able to stretch out.

*^(3)^*

The zobras in the fire stretched out and grabbed Wendy. "Wendy!" Lucy shouted as she got her whip out. She hit the Zobra grabbing Wendy but can't feeling pain, it was no use... Wendy slowly was dragged near the fire. She got her keys out. "Open, the gate of bulls, Tauros!" Tauros came out. "Moo! Good body as ever Lucy!" The bull complemented as he saw Lucy. "No time for that, Tauros! Cut this arm off!" Lucy shouted and Tauros sliced the arm of the Zobra.

"Nice one, Lucy!" Happy shouted as he flied in air with Natsu. "Lucy! Protect Wendy!" Natsu shouted in mid-air. "Okay!" Just then, the Zobra's arm stretched out grabbing Happy's right wing. "Happy!" Natsu shouted as he fell. "Open the gate of Ram! Aries" Aries puffed out. "Aries! Wool wall!" Lucy shouted. "I'm sorry!" Purple cloud cover the ground where Natsu fell.

"Tauros!" Lucy shouted and Tauros jumped to cut the Zobra's arm once again and caught Happy in mid-air. "Daijoubu?!(A/N: it means 'are you alright?') Natsu rubbed his head. "Yeah, thanks Luce." He grinned and headed to the Zobras again. There was just way too many of them.

*^(3)^*

"Ice-make Prison!" Gray shouted and trapped most of the Zobras. But the Zobras still used their arms to attack. On the other hand, Gray looked exhausted. "Erza!" he shouted. "I got it!" Erza ran toward the ice prison. "Transform! Heaven no Armor!" Erza transformed into a dress-like armor and summoned like 200 weapons. "GO!" And the weapons headed towards the Zobras. Most Zobras revived, but the ones that got their heads smashed all perished at spot.

'The head is their weak-spot.' Erza thought as she summoned another sword. "GO!" The sword pierced a Zobra's head. Like Erza was thinking, the Zobra quickly vanished. "I…. found its weak spot…" Erza collapsed.

*^(3)^*

"Erza!" Gray shouted as Erza collapsed. "I…I'm ok….I just need…. to rest….." and with saying that, Erza lost conscience. Lucy got her keys out. "Open the gate of horse, Sagittarius!" And Sagittarius came out. "Moshi Moshi?" he said.

"Sagittarius! Aim their heads!" Lucy shouted. " Hai hai Moshi moshi!" Sagittarius took his bow out and shooted their heads. A lot of Zobras perished.

*^(3)^*

Now there was only about 10 of them. "Ice-make Lance!" Gray attacked the most of them. Now there was only one left. Sagittarius quickly got rid of it and disappeared.

The team smiled at their victory. But not long. "Kukuku…..Congratuations…my friends… To really defeat a hundred Zobras…You are all magnificent! You all are truly marvelous…. Kukukukuku…." From a tree shadow, the 2 weirdos came back up.

*^(3)^*

"Kukukuku..But from my inspection, I think you all are at your limits, am I wrong? And we still have a lot of surprises left for you all…." The thin dude laughed sarcastically. "The Zobras you've fought were all failures…. Trash that we have to get rid of… I thank you all for doing the job for us."

"What do you mean by that…. Failures?" Erza asked while trying to stand up again. "He means that the Zobras you fought are the weaklings in group. We have better ones…" The fat one finally spoke.

"Kukuku….Let us show you our master pieces" As he said that, about 50 Zobras rose up. They were bigger than the Zobras they have fought the first time. The team was able to guess that they were stronger.

*^(3)^*

"Hmm… I see that you have found their weak point… But I have to say… It's no use to these Zobras…. They have intelligence as human does. They can dodge your attacks or block it. It would be harder for you all to beat them. Let's see what you all our capable of…. Farewell my friends… I hope to not see you all again.." And once again, those two disappeared.

"What now….." Erza mumbled as the Zobras got closer… Their team was almost out of magic… They fought too hard… She knew that her friends were at their limits. She looked at her exhausted friends.

*^(3)^*

Lucy looked at her friends… Right now, she knew that she was the one with the most magic energy left…. She stared at her hand… Will she be able to do it? Lucy thought for a while and stood up, making her mind.

"Lucy….? What are you up to…..?" Erza spoke as her friend stood up. "We can't just lose hear.. We're Fairytail!" Lucy shouted as she closed her eyes and start to recit.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_ "

A golden magic circle appeared at Lucy's feet. Erza was able to see stars near her friends. Light started to spread to the Zobras, piercing their heads.

"Lucy!" Erza spoke as her friend attacked the Zobras and fall. She could see that Lucy had no power left… She used all her power to save them.

*^(3)^*

Gray caught the fall and laid Lucy on the ground. Gray grinned warmly. "Nice job, Lucy. Now rest a little." Gray saw the Zobras. He could see that his friend have defeated two thirds of the monsters. Now it was their turn. They had to defeat them.

"Ice-make Lance!" The ice aimed Zobra's head but most of the Zobras dodged it. Even the ones that managed to hit the head failed to pierce the head and just leaved a minor cut.

'They have gotten stronger.' Erza thought as she saw her friend fight. 'It will take more than just attacking to kill them now.' She thought. She stood up regaining her strength. She looked at the celestial mage who had fallen. "I, Erza Scarlet, the S level mage of Fairytail, cannot lose to a newcomer." She smiled.

*^(3)^*

"Transform!" Erza's body shined. "The armor of a giant!" Her clothes turned into a yellow bronze armor. Her hand held a big spear. "Aaaaaaaaargh!" Erza threw the spear with great strength towards the Zobras. As she thought, the spear was able to clash the monster's head. "Got them…" she murmured as she, fell.

"Erza!" Gray shouted as the warrior fell. "I'm ok! Gray! I'll leave the rest to you!" Erza shouted. "Erza…" Gray mumbled…. Natsu stood up. "Fire dragon's roar!" flames covered the Zobras. But the Zobras stretched their arms and grabbed a tree branch to get out of the fire. "Gray!" Natsu shouted! "Got it." Gray grinned. "Ice-make Hammer!"

A ice hammer slammed into the Zobras. Most of them perished from the affect. Now there were about 10 of them and a really enormous one standing alone just watching the fight.

*^(3)^*

"Oi..flame-brain…. What's up with the big dude…." Gray asked as he made more ice hammers. "Dunno… must be the boss!" Natsu grinned. 'Idiot…' Gray thought.

Suddenly, the 'boss' (Natsu started calling it that…) roared! It was loud….like ear piercing, but we realized something more crazy.

"He's consuming our magic powers!" I shouted to Natsu as I quickly brought my hands up to block my ear. 'It's no use! Our magic is disappearing!' I saw Natsu collapsing. Then, soon, I collapsed….

'Oh shit'

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Hello everyone…. Ok…. I'm getting a feeling that I'm taking this story too long…. I was going to finish the Zobra story in this chapter… Like Gray said, Oh Shit! But I promise you all to finish this stupid worthless battle scene at the next chapter. (Battle scenes are worthless since it's hard to put romance in it….shit! And I call this GraLu….. In my opinion, so far, looks more like a NaLu or a Lucy Harem….) I promise to finish this story by next chapter!**

**PS. I just realized while revising...Lucy does all the work...LOL I must love Lucy too much... It's hard to liven up a battle...Ugh... I worship you pros...**

**Thanks to….**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666**

**Kyto Touche**

**acciofandoms**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	5. Chapter 4

**ShiawaseLuv's Block:Heeeeeeey! It's Ch. 4 alreaday?! Gasp! I must say… I made a long way….. Whew! I'm already realizing that I should've chosen something more easier to write…. Like school! But, NO! I had to choose something with a lot of battle scenes….. REGRETTING already..Brrr…. But this was something I really wanted to write after all… So I'll shut up and keep writing….**

* * *

**Weekly GraLu: Ok! I'm back with the not-so-weekly GraLu! I am your host, ****ShiawaseLuv****! Now I'm here to tell you about something I saw in the FT manga…. Those who only have watched anime, listen carefully! It's a spoiler….huhuhu… (Those who REALLY wanna see manga version! There are websites& apps that has it! Look for them! You'll be surprised to see how many of them are there!) After the Grand Magic Tournament and the Dragon fight, There's a party! WOOHOO! And Juvia keeps clinging on to GRAY SAMA(I love him, I worship him!)…And Gray tells Juvia "I'm entering a new age too. I've got to clearly lay out the things that I don't like." And refuses her love…. That proves Gray not loving Juvia! So now, all we need is to some way connect Lisanna and Natsu, and make Luce love Gray! (Gray's love for Luce was already proven by Gemini!)**

* * *

**Last Story: Team Natsu fights and wins against the first round with the Zobras….. But round 2! Lucy, Erza, Wendy is out of the game and only Gray and Natsu is standing…..They were almost winning…..'almost'**

* * *

**Ch.4**

**Title: Oh, now the boss shows up! How do we even beat a magic-consuming, pain/magic-immune, crazy-recovering, intelligent, strong zombie freak?! Oh, and the memories HAS to start returning NOW! Has it?**

* * *

The Zobras started getting closer. The boss screeched a call and MORE Zobras appeared…. Oh this was just getting great. Team Natsu was all defeated. The greatest team in their guild was defeated by some ugly looking monster dudes….This could not be happening.

The Zobras kept getting closer, but there was nothing that Team Natsu could do. A Zobra kicked Natsu and Natsu went flying. Another on kicked Gray and he also went flying, hit a tree and fell behind Lucy. A Zobra that kicked Gray got closer to Lucy to kick her.

"Nooooo! Ice-make Shield!" Gray shouted and got the rest of his strength left out to make an ice shield. But, because of his lack of power, the shield didn't last long. The Zobra kicked the ice shield and it shattered right in front of his eyes. The Zobra punched Gray, making him clash into Lucy, waking her up.

(*^^*)

"G….Gray…?" Lucy, frightened, looked at the wounded ice-mage. She realized he got hurt to protect her. She looked around to see the Team has failed. Everyone was unconscious. Beaten up…

"Lu….Lucy…. run….." Gray muttered in Lucy's arm, then, closed his eyes. "G..Gray….? You're not dead….. Are you? Please Gray… WAKE UP! GRAY!" Lucy kept shouting and the cursed Zobra kept getting closer.

'I was too naïve….joining a team great as this….. This is all my fault…. I was too weak…. I'm only a bother….' Tears started to flow in Lucy's eyes. She hardened the grasp on Gray. The Zobras were gaining on them. She couldn't forgive them.

A Zobra stepped on Gray's hand making Lucy's anger rise. "Don't…you…." Lucy started to say. Her whole body started to shine. The light from her body shined brightly revealing the two mage hiding within the shadows… "What….. is this power…" Gasped the two mage. Lucy stood up. Opening her eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY NAKAMA!" As she screamed, Yellow light shone from her body rapidly, destroying everything. Lights shone on the Zobras and they all perished. The two dark mage all got burned at the amazing light. But, somehow, Team Natsu, instead of getting hurt, recovered from all their injuries, and their magic abilities revived again.

(*^^*)

'This…is…..Fairy…Law….? No…. its different….. Much stronger….. What is that girl…?' The thin man thought as he fell. "Heh… That's what you get for messing with the strongest guild in Fiore…." Lucy said out loud as she fell on the ground…."Never underestimate…. Fairytail…." Lucy mumbled as she lost conscience.

Few hours later, the sun rose, and the villagers woke to see the mages on the ground. They looked like they were sleeping peacefully.

(*^^*)

"Hey…..Luce… Wake up…. LUCE!" Lucy felt somebody shaking her body and shouting her name. She opened her eyes slowly to see Natsu. "Ughhhh… Natsu…..?" Lucy began to say something when Gray walked in. "Oh! Lucy! You're awake….! Are you ok?" He said smiling.

"Oh….. Uhhh…. I guess…" Lucy felt herself blush… She didn't know why…. "Ummm…. What happened…..I don't remember anything after using Urano Metria….." She asked the two boys staring at her. "Ummmm…. About that….Luce…" Natsu began to say something when Erza came in.

"Actually, we don't really know either….. We were actually hoping that you know…." Erza said. Wendy also came in with her. "I passed out after Gray-san, Erza-san said she passed out after using the armor of giant, Gray-san and Natsu-san passed out afterwards…." Wendy said with a huge question mark over her head.

"Then, who really defeated the Zobras and those two mage?" Wendy asked and everyone seemed to be having the same question. Happy asked quietly so that no one really heard, "Ne, Charle…. When did you pass out? I passed out when the Zobra grabbed my wing!" Happy giggled at the white exceed, but the white exceed didn't answer back.

"So… How are your injuries?" Lucy asked, but they all frowned. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked… seeing her leg had no injury at all. "Ehhhh?! B…But…. I was pretty sure that I was bleeding here…..?!" Lucy surprised, checked everywhere she had had injuries. "They all…."

"Disappeared, no, healed is better. " Erza spoke. "All of our magic energy has also returned…." Gray sighed as he said that. "This doesn't make sense at all…. Who is this person….." Gray said again. "The two mage responsible for this just gave out. This 'who' gave them a mental damage. They seemed to be surprised of all this… They couldn't speak at all… They just blabbered something about "ma…marvelous….ma..ma…magnificent" over and over again…." Erza spoke. The air tightened.

"Haha….Anyways were all safe… aren't we….." Lucy faked a laugh trying to liven up the mood. "Yeah… I bet were all tired….Let's go and eat something….Hahaha" Gray noticing Lucy's idea said the same thing. Erza smiled. "Alright… Let's go back to the guild. We do have to report this to master anyway."

(*^^*)

At that time….

Tartaros guild

"Did you feel that power master? A man with a triangular face, wearing triangular purple-framed glasses spoke to the master behind the veil.

"Yes…. I did…." The master grinned. "And I'm pretty sure he also felt it as well." The master snickered. "I wonder how M is doing….."

"I don't understand….master….. What do you mean….?" The triangular man asked. Making the master shout. "You have no right to interfere! Krackule!" The master's anger made the wall tremble. "S…Smimasen….. Master…." Krackule quickly apologized.

Master started to chuckle. "Well…I'm feeling generous today so I'll just pass.." And Master started laughing. "Finally….. I'll find her….."Master mumbled. Krackule, of course, heard that, but pretended to not hear.

(*^^*)

**Back to our FT guild**

"WERE BACK!" Team Natsu shouted as they entered their guild. "Okaeri!(A/N: 'Okaeri' means 'welcome')" Mirajane smiled at the team. Lucy smiled back. "Hi! Mira-chan!" Lucy said. "Mira, do you know where master is?" Erza asked the whitish-pinkish hair bar girl.

"Hmmm…. I guess he's at his room… I never seen him come out of his room today…" Mirajane told Erza. Erza thanked her and walked in with the Team.

"Master!" Erza opened the door roughly. Master, surprised, did a spit-take with his coffee. "E…Erza?! And… Oh…! You guys all came back!" Master smiled. But seeing Erza's serious look, Master's grin disappeared. "What's wrong….?" Master asked as Erza sighed. "Master… we need to talk."

After Erza and us explained everything, silence took place. "So…" Master finally spoke. "You say… you all passed out, and someone took care of the monsters and caught the dark mages and treated your wound….?" Erza nodded. Master sighed. "Hmmm…. If everything you just told me is true, I think that 'someone' is a group. No mage would be able to do so much in such short time."

Erza sighed again. "I guess you're right. Sorry for bothering. " Erza went out and Team Natsu followed. Lucy glanced at the master to see his face changing from a warm smile to a serious frown. Lucy got a little concerned but decided to ignore.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy turned to see Levy waving at her. "Levy-chan!" She waved back. Lucy walked over to where Levy's team, Shadow Gear was sitting.

"Lu-chan! How was your mission?! I heard that you went to a SS leveled one! How was it?! Was it hard?!" Levy had a spark in her eyes. Lucy smiled at her friend. "Ehhh… It was hard…. I guess… but I don't think I was any help." Lucy frowned. Levy, noticed the frown. "Lu-chan….." Levy patted Lucy's back.

"Levy-chan…. Do you think I'm a bother and weak….?" Lucy finally spoke after a long pause. "Why… Did someone say that to you? Who said that! I'll kick his..." Levy started to stand. " No… Levy… it's just that I've been thinking about it lately… Maybe I should just quit the guild and just train for a while." Lucy sadly spoke.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted. "Stop saying stuff like that!" Lucy widened her eyes in surprise. "Lu-chan, you are not weak! After all, you are a Fairytail mage!" Levy grinned. "Levy-chan…." Lucy stared at her friend. "Plus you beated Bickslow even Gray couldn't beat, and Angel from the Oracion Seiss who Natsu couldn't beat, and you're in the 2nd best team in Fairy tail." Levy grinned after saying that.

"Ehh? Then, who's the best?" Lucy, puzzled, asked her friend who grinned and stood up on her chair. "Of course, SHADOW GEAR is the BEST team in Fairytail!" Which, of course, the whole guild heard.

"WHAT! No it isn't! Our team's the best!" Natsu shouted at Levy who just smiled. "In your dreams, Natsu! We're the best! Aren't we, Levy-chan?" Jet and Droy appeared from nowhere and shouted. "Of course we are!" Levy grinned at them. "No it's not!" Natsu shouted and stared at Jet and Droy viciously. Of course, somehow, the whole guild started fighting, making the two girl laugh.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: How'd ya like it? Sorry about the late update…. My mom stayed on the computer that whole day….Brr…. I had to fight with my mother to win the computer. Anyways, I was reading my fanfic in mobile made, and realized that my fanfic was….well… short! So, I decided to make it longer.. But this one is short since I needed to find a good cliffhanger…. (I'm mean….) **

**Oh… and somehow, my last chapter didn't come up last time… I guess something went wrong with it….**

**Thanks to….**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

**phoenixflamemarauder**

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	6. Chapter 5

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hi! Hello! Missed me? Ok.. I guess this is getting a little clueless….. I've watched the latest chapters of FT… and… I was thinking… The man who attacked Natsu on Chapter 358…. Is that Tartaros..? If it is… Tartaros is going to show themselves in manga and my whole point of writing a fanfic with not-so-familiar characters disappear…. Oh this is just great..**

**Weekly GraLu: I have to say I got nothing… But hope is rising since Hiro sensei is drawing more cuts with only the two of them. *Blush/* And I'm afraid I decided to only include GraLu when I find one… Seriously…. I got nothing…. Sorry..**

* * *

**Last Story: The team falls and sets themselves in danger. Gray, who gets hurt while protecting Lucy, falls right in front of her eyes. Lucy, seeing that makes her REALLY mad and unleashes her hidden potential to save her friends. But Lucy, forgets that incident making the team questioned.**

* * *

**Ch.5**

**Title: Memories…Memories…Memories…..Oh, now I'm having nightmares…**

* * *

"Lucy, what do you think magic is?" somebody with a warm voice and a beautiful smile asks. "Ummm… Something Suugoii!"(A/N:'suugoii'means 'amazing') A little girl answers. The little girl wears a little pink dress that comes to her knees. Her hair was blonde and was half-tied on the side of her head. Her chocolate orbs glittered with excitement. She looked like… about 4 or 5 years old. She was adorable. "Mama! I think magic is awesome! I love my celestial spirits! They're kind to me! Except Aquarius! She's mean to me! She keeps telling me to grow up and treats me like a child." Lucy puffed up her cheeks like she was angry, but she quickly changed to her bubbly self again and ran into the woman's arm. "But I still like her! I like magic so much! And plus what you've been teachi…" The woman blocked her mouth quickly and looked around the surroundings. "Honey… I've told you. Never talk about this in public. Only in the 'room.'" The woman looked at the frowning little girl and smiled. She lifted her finger to her mouth. "Lucy, this is our little secret. And nice girls don't go around and tells secrets. It's supposed to be special. Ok?" The little girl stared at her mother for a sec but soon smiled back. "Ok mommy!" They pinky-sweared and walked away. They looked like they were enchanting a spell. I got closer to hear what they were saying…but….

**&(*^#^*)&**

"Lucy!" A loud voice woke her up. She opened and rubbed her eyes to see Natsu's face only like an inch away from hers. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shrieked and kicked Natsu away and lifted her up. "What are you doing here! It's still mor…..ning…?" Her voice failed herself as she saw her clock near her. "# ?!*&" She blabbered as she saw the clock. It was 3! Not 3 a.m, but 3 p.m! WTF!

"It's not morning, baka…. It's like…way past what you can call morning." Another voice spoke. She turned her head to see Gray, sitting on her desk, reading her manuscript, once again. "G…Gray! What are you doing here?! And why are you reading that?!" She shouted as she tried to get up, but she fell back. "What…the…" She felt dizzy. She didn't have enough strength to open her eyes, so she closed them. Making her fast fall asleep.

"Oi… Lucy…?" Gray put her manuscript down and walked to where Natsu was sitting. He saw Lucy, who fell asleep again. She was drooling and posing a weird posture as she slept. "She's sleeping…again…." Gray sighed and looked at her. "It's been 3 days since she came to the guild… so we visited you…." He looked at Lucy who slept peacefully. "And….so we visited you, but judging your condition, you've been sleeping for…like 4 days….. I dunno if ya heard it, but that's why we're here." Gray sat back on the desk and started reading her manuscript again. Natsu kept staring at Lucy, with a worried look. "Ne, Ice-brain…" Natsu whispered. "Don't call me that, and you don't have to whisper. She's a heavy-sleeper." Gray spoke, not even looking up from Lucy's manuscript. "I wonder what she's dreaming…. She'd been sweating and groaning ever since, and she won't awake…. I wonder if something's wrong with her…." Natsu kept talking, which Gray tried to ignore.

**&(*^#^*)&**

"Oi…. Flame-head." Gray finally spoke. "Nani?" Natsu spoke right back. Gray was surprised to see Natsu not getting pissed off with what he had just said. Gray grinned with an evil thought. "You look like a lover boy, no more like a pervert since you're staring at her like…ever. Stop staring at her, lover boy. Do you like her or something?" Gray teased waiting for Natsu to burn up. 10 seconds…. 20 seconds…. 30 seconds passed but Natsu still did not answer. "Oi…." Gray started to get pissed when Natsu answered.

"Ne…Gray…. I think I do…"Natsu spoke quietly. # $%&?! # $%&?! Say Whaaat! Gray fell of his chair, surprised with the pink-haired boy's reply. 'Did he just…. Confess his love to me?! He actually likes Lucy?!' Gray, surprised, actually pinched his cheek and poked his hand with a needle. "Ow…" He muttered as a drop of blood rose. 'So' this wasn't a dream.' He thought to himself as he saw the now-bright-red Natsu. "You…. Flame-head actually like Lucy?! WTF…!" Gray thought he was hearing things for a while and started muttering things to himself. Then, he started laughing out loud. Surprised, and embarrassed, Natsu just stared at him.

**&(*^#^*)&**

"S…Stop laughing at me…" He murmured quietly, but Gray caught that and started laughing hysterically. "OMG.. You actually sound like one of Lucy's spirit. What was her…. Ah Aries!" He couldn't stop laughing. "I…I didn't think you were that shy Natsu….. I actually thought you were cute back then!" Gray kept laughing. And suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Erza came out with a towel wrapping up her body.

"SHUT UP!" Erza screamed as she threw an empty shampoo bottle at Gray. The bottle hit Gray right at his face. "I can't take a quiet bath, can I?!" Erza glared at the ice mage rubbing his face. "Erza what are you doing in Lucy's apartment?! Weren't you at a mission?!" Gray asked with a why-are-you-here-bothering-my-moment look on his face.

"This IS my mission." She glared back. "Master asked me to look after Lucy. He was worried sick. So I came here to look after her, yesterday, but she kept sleeping, so I was taking a bath since I was bored. And YOU GUYS came in." Usually, Gray didn't have the guts to trash-talk battle with Erza, but his face hurted from the bottle, and he was pissed that Erza bothered him teasing with Natsu. He was having so much fun. "Ok. But WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW THAT BOTTLE!" Gray yelled at Erza.

**&(*^#^*)&**

Erza and Natsu were both surprised that Gray had just said that. 'To the mighty Erza, trash-talk?!' Natsu couldn't believe it. He felt the dark aura rising near Titania. 'This is going to get ugly….' He saw as Erza stretched her muscles out. She started walking closer to Gray. Gray, realizing what he had just done, gulped and headed to the wall. "Er…Erza…. I….I'm….." His voice quivered and his eyes were filled with fright. Just as Erza raised her arm to smother Gray's face, the blonde got up from her bed.

"URUSAI!" The blonde yelled madly. Erza stopped her doing, and turned around to see Lucy furious. "Why are you all in my room and why are you all yelling! I can't sleep! " She threw a tantrum which made the 3 intruders panic. "Lu…Lucy…. Calm down…." Erza tried to comfort the blonde and started to turn around when the blonde shrieked once more. "E…Erza! You..your towel!" Erza's towel started to fall, revealing her naked body. Gray and Natsu's face started to turn red. "Do…Don't look at her! You perverts!" Lucy, threw a pillow at Gray's face and covered Natsu's eyes. "Erza, quickly, get changed!" Lucy shouted at Erza. But Erza just smiled at Lucy. "Oh, it's all right Lucy. After all, we have had bathes together when we were little. I don't really mind." Erza smiled and walked towards Lucy's closet. "Lucy, mind if I borrow some clothing?" She asked Lucy politely. "I don't mind! Just hurry!" Lucy shrieked. Erza took a look at Lucy. She was covering Natsu's eyes with her hand, and Natsu was red. Erza snickered at the sight and quickly wore her clothe. Lucy took her hand off Natsu's eyes. "Whew, Gray! You can open your eyes now." As Lucy said that Gray took the pillow off his face. "That hurts you know…" He mumbled as he threw the pillow back to its owner.

**&(*^#^*)&**

"Gomenna.(A/N: 'Gomenna' means 'sorry')" Lucy spoke as she caught the pillow in mid-air. She got off her bed and stretched. "Oh man…. How long was I asleep…." She groaned as she went to get herself a cup of water. As she drank, Gray answered her question. "Like….4 days weirdo… And I read all your novels. I think it was pretty good. But I'm not a bookworm so don't trust my reviews." Lucy did a spit-take to Gray's face.

"You did WHAT and I did WHAT?!" Lucy screamed as he heard that. Gray wiped his face with a towel. "Wow… Lucy… that was…..gross…." Lucy blushed as Gray said that. "Oh great. First a shampoo bottle, then a pillow, and now Lucy-spit. What is it? Whack-Gray's-face day?" He groaned and made himself an ice pack. He placed the pack on his face. "By the way… is something wrong….? You've been sweating and moaning in your sleep. Had a nightmare?" He grinned at Lucy.

"I….don't really know….I think…."She fidgeted with her hair all tangled up do to her long sleep. "I guess it's not a nightmare, but it wasn't so pleasure." She went glum. Gray, noticing that, patted her head. "It's alright. Sorry for asking." Lucy blushed again. She stood up heading to her closet. "I..I'm going to take a bath. Don't you dare come in!" She said as she grabbed some clothing and made a run to her bathroom. Gray chuckled as he saw that. He turned his glance to Natsu who had a pink cheek, like his hair. Gray didn't feel so good when he saw that. He didn't know why. He just felt that way.

**&(*^#^*)&**

While Gray, Erza, Natsu had some private moments.(?) Lucy sat in her bathtub soothing her body in warm water. "Ahhhhhh…" She felt good. Soon enough, her whole body was warm. She felt more comfortable. After that SS level quest, she was weird. She'd been having nightmares, the dreams didn't scare her, actually, it was warm and it felt good to have them. The dreams showed her happy moments. About a little girl spending time with her mother. Surprisingly, both seemed like she knew them, but the harder she thought, her head ached. She wondered why she felt like that.

She thought of what she had seen. She tried to remember their warm voices, and smiles. She thought harder, her head ached like it could actually shatter, but the thought that she needs to remember them overwhelmed her pain. "Ughhhh….." she closed her eyes. _"Mama!" a little girl ran to a beautiful young woman. She smiled at the sight of the girl. Her smile was warm…. And familiar….. Her gaze was warm….. Such light… Overwhelmed her body, making it feel warm. The woman whispered something in her ears and the little girl smiled with delight…. _"Ughhhh…." Her head hurt badly. Pain did take over her desire. She laughed sarcastically. She stood up from the tub. She got herself a towel to dry her body. The towel was fluffy. 'Warm' she thought as she changed into her pajamas. She dried her hair a bit more, but the hair was still soggy. She felt more comfortable that way.

**&(*^#^*)&**

"I'm out." Lucy spoke as she walked out of the bathroom. Her head still ached from all those thinking. She turned to see her cabinet opened. Her friends had opened it. Natsu turned around holding an envelope. "Hey Luce! You still write letters to your mother every day? I think there's more than we saw the last time." He grinned. Lucy was about to get mad. Not only Natsu, but the others were reading her letters to her mother. _Mother…..?_

_Mother….. Mother…. Mother…. Mother….? _

The team was able to see that Lucy was shocked. Her mouth stayed open and her eyes were wide open. She was trembling a little. "Lu…cy….? What's wrong?" Gray asked Lucy. She didn't answer. The team got worried. Was it because they were reading her private letters? Or was it because we mentioned her mother… The team knew Lucy was sensitive with things about her mother. Lucy told them she had passed away when she was young. A tear dropped from Lucy's eyes, startling the team.

**&(*^#^*)&**

A tear dropped. At the word _mother_, she found the answer to her question. Of course… she was dumb to forget something like that. She was angry at herself. How could she forget something like that….! Her dreams….. the reason to her stress…. She finally knew what this familiar feeling were….

The girl, who happily giggled in her dreams were no one else, but herself. She then realized, that also meant the beautiful young woman who had a warm and familiar feeling, was…..

Lucy started crying, startling the others. "He…Hey Luce…. Why are you crying….? Stop! I'm sorry! I'll never look through them again." Natsu, shocked, quickly tried to calm her down. The tears flowed through her eyes. Why had she forgotten that…. The woman was no other than her… mother…

Of course…. How could she not realize that….? Certainly, her mother's smile was something that she would've never forgotten. She couldn't forgive herself. So she just went crying and crying. But then, she realized something. As she did, her tears stopped, which settled her teammates.

"OMG Lucy… I was so surprised…" Erza sighed as she saw her blonde friend just blink. She was thinking hard….. Lucy was sure that this was weird. She had loved her mother more than anyone. I guess it was since she was only with her when she was little… She had always treasured all the moments she had spent with her mother. She could remember every single detail about it. It wasn't blurry or fuzzy like her other childhood memories. It was strong, like it happened only an hour ago. Then why…..

Why wasn't she able to remember any moments that she had with her mother in her dreams….?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Ok… This time… was the longest I've ever gotten! So proud! I mean….. It's my first time passing 2000 words! Wow! Amazing! Aren't I! But this took me hours… Brr… Let's not talk about it… This is mainly about Lucy struggling for her memories. Let's say I wanted to take a rest from those battle scenes…. It is really tiring….. Haha…. And, sneak peek, there's going to be A LOT of battle scenes soon enough…. I found out there wasn't that much battle scenes in fanfiction site so I decided to try something new. **

* * *

**Thanks to….**

**Amy Kitty Katz**

**lilangel25: Don't worry! In fact, I'm updating right now. :) Thank you for your review.**

**For awesome reviews/followers**

**PS. I decided to write replys for every reviews I get. Feel free to ask a question. I'll be happy to answer. ^^**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	7. Chapter 6

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hello this is ShiawaseLuv LIVE from my living room. Did I sound like a DJ? I was hoping to sound like one *grins eviiily* So I guess you all was thinking…. What up with Luce? I'm telling you to chill…. It will all make sense later…Hahaha I guess the story was a little weird…. Well my mental condition influences my story plotting and I'm a total wreck now. Well first, I didn't do any hw and next week, break ends… second, I'm moving to CHINA! Why….why those God make me suffer….. I suck at Chinese….. got a 80 on my test… HELP! If anyone if you have been to Chingdao or lives in it, please help! How is it there? I need your help!**

* * *

**Last Story: Lucy sleeps for 4 days… Amazing! She has familiar nightmares but can't figure it out. She sleeps more missing out the Dragon Slayer's confess of love to her. However, she hears Gray and Erza fighting and wakes up. She takes a bath, still thinking, and finally she realizes what those dreams meant.**

* * *

**Ch.6**

**Title: My head aches and why am I seeing these weird scenes….?SOS please…**

* * *

"Ha…." Lucy sighed as she walked towards her guild with Plue on her side. Remembering last night gave her the chills.

**%( ^ )%**

"_Lucy! Snap out of it!" Gray kept shaking her until she finally got back to her senses. "G…Gray….?" Lucy stared at the ice-mage holding her like a princess. She blushed. Gray realized that she had finally gotten back to normal and released her on her bed. She realized that her face was covered in tear. "Are you ok? You've been crying for a while." Gray looked closer at her face. He placed his hand on her head. It was cool. It felt good. "No fever…. But you don't look so good…. I think you stayed too long in your bath.." Gray seemed really worried. "Lucy…. You still there…. Don't faint again!" Gray shook Lucy again. Erza came closer, pushing Gray away. "Lucy, you ok? We we're so worried. Never pass out on us like that… You scared us. " Erza smiled at Lucy. "I'm sorry we mentioned about your mother. Please forgive us…" Lucy looked at Erza's puppy eyes. "No, actually, I have to thank you. You guys reminded me of something important." _

_Lucy told them about her latest 'weird' dreams she had been having. "You guys talking about my mother made me realize that. That's why I panicked and fainted….. I guess…" she sniffled as she said that. "I can't believe I can't remember times I spent with my mother! I can't forgive myself!" Tears flew again. "I'm such a bad daughter!" The team, again, ran to her side to comfort._

**%( ^ )%**

Her eyes still was puffed up and red. She had cried a lot last night and her team stayed up late to comfort her. So, in the end, they all slept at her house. When Lucy was awake, they were all sleeping next to her. She smiled at her loving friends. She tiptoed to the bathroom and got herself washed, and cooked some simple breakfast for her friends and left a note for them. Her friends were still sleeping so she just grabbed a piece of bread and walked out.

**%( ^ )%**

Once again, she had that dream. This time, another scene played in her head. She thought of it as she walked.

"_Mama!" A little girl, or little me ran to her mother. Mother was at the garden, she was drinking tea with some refreshments. "Lucy?" Her mother stood up to pick her little girl up. I smiled cheerfully at my mother. "Mama! She came again! Uhh… Ma…. Ah! Mah-obasan!(A:N/'oba-san' means 'grandma')" Mother smiled. "Lucy, where is Ma-obasan?" Mother asked. "Ah! She's in the you-know-where-special-room. Shh…. It's a secret!" Lucy grinned. "Oh, she is…" Mother smiled. Mother let me down and gave me a hand. "Well then, my princess, shall we?" Little me grabbed her hand and shouted, "OK!" I smiled._

**%( ^ )%**

"Lucyyyyyy!" somebody shouted. Lucy turned around. It was Gray. "Gray….? Why are you…." Lucy asked as Gray ran to her side. "Why didn't you wake us up….?" Gray panted. "Datte…. (A/N: 'Datte' means 'But')You guys we're sleeping…. And…. It is my fault that you stayed up late…." Lucy frowned. "Gumen… (A/N: 'Gumen' means 'sorry')" Gray smiled. "Daijoubu.(A/N:'Daijoubu' means 'It's ok')" He rustled the blonde's hair. "C'mon. The last time I checked, the guild was worried sick about you." Lucy smiled. "Race ya!" Lucy started running, Gray grinned and followed.

Not knowing the despair that will strike them.

**%( ^ )%**

As they got closer to the guild, Lucy stopped. "Hey! Why did ya….." Gray stopped and asked. "The….. guild is….." Lucy's voice trembled. She raised her hand, pointing where the guild was. Gray stared and his mouth opened. The guild was…. Destroyed! Smoke puffed out at where the guild's roof should've been. Fire rose to the air. A flash of light suddenly appeared, but disappeared soon. 'A sign of battle.' They thought as they ran toward the guild.

"What's going on!" Gray slammed the door open. He gasped seeing the horrible sight. The guild's mage was deeply injured. Master was in giant mode, Mira was in Satan-soul mode. Those two were the only one standing. They looked exhausted. They turned their heads and saw Lucy and Gray. Mirajane's eyes widened. "Gray! Get Lucy out of here!" She shouted as she dodged an attack. "Ho…. So this is our target isn't it?" A woman walked out of the smoke. She had short dark orange hair that only came to her top neck. She was wearing a black shining tight that showed her flawless bodyline. Her face was covered with ashes and her lips we're bloody red and she was chewing on a gum. Her jet black eyes yearned for its prey. She was carrying a black gun long as a gun.

**%( ^ )%**

"Gray! Run!" Mira shouted. Mira turned back to her original self. Gray's eye widened. "No way, Mira! I'm going to fight!" He posed the posture he did when he used his magic. "No! Gray! You don't understand! They're here for…." "Lucy…" Mira stopped as another voice echoed from the smoke. Another figure walked out of the smoke. A girl. She was short and cute-looking. She had a similar atmosphere to Meredy. She was wearing a white puffy dress that came to her knees. Laces and pink ribbons decorated the dress. She had long light blonde hair that came to her waist. A big puffy pink ribbon was on the top of her head. Her eyes were light brown and big. She looked like a doll. "Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Celestial Mage. 17. A mage of guild FairyTail. Owns 10 of the golden keys. One of the last celestial mage. Able to use ancient star magic, Urano Metria. Has hidden potential." Her voice was gentle and smooth. Like silver bells, it rang peacefully. It was beautiful. A magic circle was under her feet. It was shining brightly in yellow.

She turned her gaze to Lucy. "And our present target." Gray and Lucy's eyes widened. "Why…..me…." Lucy shuddered. Gray looked at her shocked friend. "Why are you aiming Lucy?" Gray asked. "It is top secret. I have no information. All I know is that our master ordered Team A to retrieve her. " The girl spoke with no emotion on her face. "Master? Who are you!" Mira shouted. The girl glazed at our bar waitress. "We are the Dark Guild Tartaros, Team A. I am Charlotte. The data-base of team A." She spoke with no emotion again. Our eyes widened. "Ta… Tartaros? The last of Barlam Alliance?" Gray spoke with shock. "And I'm Adri. The genius sniper. Nice to meet ya flies!" The other girl snickered.

**%( ^ )%**

"But… I heard that Tartaros was the weakest of the Barlem Alliance. How can 2 destroy the whole guild?!" Lucy shouted. A vein appeared on Adri's head. " Oi, teme…. (A/N: 'teme' means something like… 'bastard'?) Don't get on my nerve, kid. " Her expression changed. She spitted out her gum. "For your information. Tartaros had been, always the no.1 Dark Guild!" She angrily spoke out. "Adri-san is right. We, Tartaros, we're always above Grimmore Hearts with strength, intelligence, and teamwork. But since we all we're lazy, we tended to not make hasty movements like the others. Finding Zeref is a mistake, from my opinion. Zeref never had a team. He always preferred solo. So there is certainly no way that Zeref will be help to us. So we did not move. Fools who moves without planning a strategy, or at least think before cannot win. " Charlotte spoke in a scary tone. "As example, 'Oracion Seiss' and 'Grimmore Heart' had been destroyed." She spoke again.

"And Team A is a team of 5. And we have Majoh-sama with us, so to correct it, 6 have destroyed your guild. " Charlotte spoke calmly. "Oh, but Majoh-sama is not fighting at all, and the other 3 said it was boring and went back... So I guess it's 2 after all. I'm terribly sorry for making a mistake. "Charlotte added and apologized while bowing. "Charlotte! I told you! You don't have to apologize for minor things like that!" Adri cackled as she said that. "Ah, I'm sorry Adri-san" She apologized again. "Dakara Charlotte…. (A/N: 'dakara' means a lot of meaning, but in this sentence, I think 'That's what I was talking about' suits it the best.)" a sweat dropped from Adri.

**%( ^ )%**

"Anyways…" Adri aimed her gun at Gray. "Since you're cute, if ya just hand over our princess there, I won't hurt ya~" Adri winked at Gray. "I rather die!" Gray shouted. "Well then, let the fight begin." Adri shoot her gun. "Ice-make shield!" The ice shield appeared and blocked the magic. Adri sneered. "Oh, so you use ice magic. Kakuii! (A/N: 'kakuii' means 'amazing')" Adri grinned. "I wish I can use ice magic… It's so beautiful…." Adri looked at the ice. "I'm jea~lous~" She pointed her gun toward the shield. "But my magic overwhelms yours, handsome." She sneered. "That was level 1. Let's see if you're shield can block level 2." She fired the gun. "Ice-make shield!" Gray shouted as the ice-shield appeared. "Too weak.." Adri grinned as the magic bullet pierced the shield. "What the….. my shield was….." Gray gasped as the bullet came closer. "Open the gate of archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted and the horse-archer poofed out. "Moshi moshi!" He said as his trademark. "Sagittarius! Bullet!" Lucy shouted. Sagittarius realized the situation and blocked the bullet with his arrow. "Nice job!" Lucy shouted. Sagittarius shot the arrow at Adri but she shot the arrow down. She grinned as she blew the smoke away from her gun. "I'm not called 'genius' for nothing you know." And hearing that made Sagittarius flinch. "Well… as matter of fact, moshi moshi…." He placed 5 arrows in his bow. "I am called the genius of arrows as well!" He shot and Adri shot all 5 down. "Not bad…" She grinned. Sagittarius sneered. "Same here. Moshi moshi."

**%( ^ )%**

As the two genius fought with their pride, Lucy ran to Gray. "You ok?" Lucy asked as she pulled him up. "Yeah. Thanks." He muttered as he stood. He stared at Charlotte. "You said there are 6 of you. Where are the others…" Gray asked the little girl. "I'm afraid that I cannot answer my question. According to my data.." As she said that a screen appeared. " Gray Fullbuster. Parents dead by the Deliora. Raised by Ul. Ice-mage. Fairytail mage. Hidden potential. Similar power as Natsu Dragoneel. One of the strongest mage in Fairytail. " she spoke as her eyes stayed on the screen. "She uses 'Archieve' magic like Hibiki-san!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw that. "According to my data, you are considered dangerous and you could be a bother to our quest. So I cannot send you to my nakama. " She turned her gaze to Gray. "I Charlotte, asks to challenge Gray Fullbuster to a duel." She asked sincerely. Gray grinned. "I accept." Charlotte smiled. "Well then, let the battle begin."

**%( ^ )%**

A magic circle appeared at Charlotte's feet. Her eyes shined as the magic circle shined. "Since I am stronger, I'll let you have an advantage." She spoke making Gray's vein pop out. "What did you just!" Gray started speaking but was caught off. "Virtual Magic: Game Start!" As she said that, Gray and Lucy disappeared in a digital way. "What the…."

They woke up in a blank place. There was nothing near them. It was just blank. A box appeared at the top of their head.

'Gray Fullbuster Lv.36

Mage

Ice

Life:350

Magic:800'

'Lucy Heartfilia Lv.30

Mage

Celestial/?

Life:320

Magic:890'

Charlotte Lv.47

Mage

Archieve/Virtual

Life: 500

Magic:940'

"What is this?" Lucy stared at her box. "Every battle is a game. Winning or losing. My magic is Virtual. I can use a private dimension for battle purpose. No one can bother. Until somebody's life strikes zero, no one can be dismissed. This is my magic." Charlotte walked closer to them. "Virtual Magic: Stage change Ice-land!" As Charlotte shouted, the blank changed into an ice-land. Ice were everywhere and there was a river flowing nearby. "In this game, I gave you 2 advantages. One, I brought your nakama with you. Don't worry, my battle opponent is you. I won't attack her. But she can attack me. Two, I changed the stage into your familiar place. Since you're a ice-mage, I'm sure that it'll feel more comfortable." Charlotte spoke.

"Why did you give me advantages anyway?" Gray glared at the girl who just stared. "Cause it's no fun. Without those, you'll lose in a blink of an eye. That's no fun at all." Charlotte said with no emotion. "Are you joking with me?!" Gray shouted in anger. "I'm not. I never joke. I always tell my exact opinion and fact. I never lie." She said in a monotone. "Let's see about that little miss honest. I'll beat you and then you'll be the one lying." He glared. The girl smiled. "Please, try your best."

"Ice-make lance" The ice headed toward Charlotte. "Virtual Magic: Equip Lava Spear!" A big spear appeared in Charotte's hand. "Same magic as Erza?!" Lucy shouted. "Lava Blast!" The spear shot lava toward Gray, melting all ice. "Open the gate of water bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy shouted and a blue-haired mermaid appeared. "Aquarius!" Lucy shouted and the mermaid threw a wave toward the lave making it stop. "Lava Spear Storage! Virtual Magic: Ice card" A card appeared on Charlotte's hand. "Freeze." The wave froze right before it hit her. "Thanks Lucy!" Gray shouted as he attacked. "It doesn't work. Virtu…" But the ice hit her first. "Your weakness is that you can equip one weapon at a time. And you need time to recite the spell. So, if I attack you fast enough, I can beat you." Gray grinned.

**%( ^ )%**

"…Hey…. Are you dead….?" Gray spoke as Charlotte just laid there. Her Life dropped to 450. She stood up slowly. She glared at the ice-mage. "I see….. You're not a weakling as I expected. " Her voice sounded angry. "I was going to go easy on you to save my magic energy but…" Her eyes opened very big which freaked them out. "I'll go hard on you, Gray Fullbuster." Her magic circle appeared under her feet. "Virtual Magic: Summon Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Cana Allberona, and Levi Mcgarden!" Charlotte shouted and Gray gasped. "What…." 4 magic circle appeared and the 4 mages appeared. "When I win in battle, I am given the privilege to use them as my weapons. I save all data about them and their max strength and beat my enemies with it. " Charlotte talked with rage. "I'll defeat you and make you my doll." Gray gasped. "Those 4 lost to you?!"

"Take Over: The Beast!" Elfman shouted and changed himself to a beast. He ran towards Gray. "Ice-make Castle!" A wall of ice appeared in front of Elfman. Elfman started punching it. "Solid Script: Fire!" Levy shouted. "Card magic: Fire Card!" The two mage summoned fire and it melted the ice wall. "Damn it!" Gray kept avoiding Elfman's punch, but got hit and flied of to where Lucy was. Lucy caught him flying. "You ok, Gray?" Lucy asked Gray. Gray groaned. "Ouch…." Gray rubbed his head. "Iron arm!" Gajeel shouted and his arm turned into iron and stretched out. "Watch out!" Lucy pushed Gray to the other side, avoiding him from the attack. "Lucy!" Gray shouted as the attack headed straight to Lucy. But somehow, it stopped right in front of her. "I always keep my promise." Charlotte said as Gajeel headed back to her side. "Are you going to stay behind her back? Are you afraid? Gray Fullbuster." Charlotte spoke with anger. Gray flinched as he heard that. "Don't pay attention! Gray! She's manipulating you!" Lucy shouted as Gray stood.

"Ice-magic cannon!" As Gray shouted, an ice cannon appeared and he shot it toward Charlotte. Charlotte grinned. "I won this game." Lucy seeing that shouted, "Gray! Abunaii! "(A/N: 'Abunai' means 'watch out') "Iron dragon's brass!" Gajeel shouted. "Solid Script: Fire!" Levi shouted. "Card Magic: Lightning!" Cana shouted. "Unison Raid: Iron Dragon''s Fire-Lightning Brass!" The three of them shouted together. The three mage's magic became one as it flew towards Gray. "Gray!" Lucy shouted. The magic hit Gray directly. Gray flew toward the river. "Gray!" Lucy stood up and ran towards him but Elfman came first. "Take Over: War Tiger!" He transformed and ran toward Gray. Elfman punched Gray and Gray lost conscience. "Gray!" Lucy ran towards Gray. Lucy pulled Gray out of the river. The box on top of Gray's head was zero. "Gray!" Gray started dissolving. "No! Gray!" Lucy cried grabbing on to what's left of Gray. "Don't worry. He is safe outside this game. He just lost. That's all." Charlotte walked closer to Lucy. "Now come with me if you truly love your friends. You can't beat me. We are Tarta….." Charlotte stopped talking as the numbers on Lucy's box changed.

'Lucy Heartfilia Lv. 9999

Mage

Celestial/?

Life: 10000

Magic: Unable to calculate'

"No…. This isn't possible…. It can't be….." Charlotte gasped and started walking backwards. She was shaking. She was feeling the terror. Lucy stood up and turned her head toward her. Her eyes were filled with pure anger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You dare put your hand on him?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: I love this chapter. My favorite so far. I really thought a lot to write this. I wanted Charlotte to be unique. I thought Archieve magic suit her the best, but I wanted her to be a good fighter, too. So I thought of something that will match to her archieve magic and I thought of…. What about RPG game? I've been thinking a lot about this, but in my opinion, Fairy Tail is very similar to RPG Fantasy games. You know…. Wizards, monsters….. It's really similar… So why don't I use that? Thats**** how Charlotte was born. I never said this, but 'Lost Memories' has like 26 OCs. Haha…. So hard to plan this…**

* * *

**Ps. Plz leave reviews! I'm sad since no one really leave reviews anymore… No one to write on the 'Thank You' List…. I want to know what you think about this fanfic…. I feel unwelcome….**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	8. Chapter 7

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hey Minna! Missed me! I'm trying to write fast now! School starts soon and I gotta move…. And then that means NO INTERNET! Cannot WRITE for…. At least a month! So I thought I should write a lot right now and take a short break. Oh don't worry. This isn't the last of me. I still have a lot of plots in my mind. **

* * *

**Last Story: Tartaros intrudes and destroys most of Fairytail. Lucy and Gray arrives and finds out that their target is Lucy. The person named Majoh and Team A who is responsible of this mess already left since they were bored and 2 left to take Lucy. However Lucy summons Sagittarius to fight with one of them and Gray&Lucy gets trapped in a virtual dimension controlled by their enemy. After a long fight, Gray dissolves in air and Lucy is left to be ANGRY!**

* * *

**Ch.7**

**Title: Lucy's secret….. Hidden potential opens…!**

* * *

"You dare touch him….. I won't forgive you…." Lucy's voice echoed in the battleground. Her voice was filled with anger and sorrow. Charlotte was scared. She fell on her back and just stared at the angry blonde. "What…. What is this power….. This isn't possible….. This chikara(A/N: 'chikara' means 'power' or 'strength') … Just like Master…. And Zeref…." Charlotte whimpered. 'So this is why Master ordered us to kidnap her….. She's a monster...' Charlotte thought as she shivered. 'Can I…. even win…?' Then, Charlotte's eyes widened. What was she thinking….. "I…. can't back off….." Charlotte whispered. There were tears in her eyes. "I can't!"

Charlotte stood up. The magic circle appeared again. "Virtual Magic: Gray Fullbuster summon!" A magic circle appeared in front of her. Gray appeared on it. "Virtual Magic: Equip! Ice armor set!" A armor, sword, and shield appeared on Gray's body. "Virtual Magic: Support! Magic, Speed, Energy increase!" The box appeared above Gray's head again.

'Gray Fullbuster Lv. 40

Mage

Ice

Life:450

Magic:1000'

Charlotte fell to the ground, panting. "So… tired… Never used so much magic….." A sweat dropped from her face. "I…. have to… win…" A flash of her memory flashed by. "My nakamas are depending on me." A tear dropped. Charlotte quickly wiped it. She stood up again. "GO!"

**%( ^ )%**

Gray stared at Lucy. Lucy just looked at her friend. "Gray….." Gray ran towards her. Lucy's magic circle appeared. "That's not the real Gray." Lucy whispered to herself. "Gray's safe outside. " Lucy hypnotized herself. She opened her eyes. "You dare use my friends like this….." Lucy was mad. Charlotte gulped. "Gray! Go!" As Charlotte commanded, Gray attacked Lucy. "Ice-make Lance!" The ice headed for Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes, concentrating on something. She felt the flow of air, the magic's flow, trying to find something. She concentrated harder. The ice was right before piercing her when her eyes opened. "Virtual Magic: Gray Fullbuster Dismiss!" She shouted and Gray disappeared. Charlotte was shocked. "M….My magic…. How did you…" Charlotte fell on her knees. She saw her hand. It was shaking. "How did you do it… This magic is something I made myself… There is no one who can use it… except me…." Charlotte whimpered. Tears fell from her eyed.

Lucy stared at the crying girl. "All magic started from one spell. That's what everyone thinks. But that's wrong. Magic starts from something simpler. If you realize that, nothing is impossible with magic." Lucy said. "Charlotte, why do you fight?" Lucy asked. Charlotte looked up. "M…My nakamas depend on me…. They are my family…. I love them….. Each other are the only thing we have…." Charlotte whimpered. She remembered her family. "The reason I fight is for revenge. I… need to get stronger… To kill that person." Tears no longer flowed in Charlotte's eyes. Blood. Blood flew from her eyes. She stood up again.

"That is why I gotta beat you Lucy-san. I need to take you back to my master." Charlotte whispered. "Virtual Magic: Equip Titanium Armor set!" An armor set appeared on Charlotte's body. "I was wrong. To truly fight against something, you gotta do it your own power. Charlotte ran toward Lucy. Lucy ducked the spear she threw and stood up again. "Grim's Scythe. I summon thee." A scythe appeared in Lucy's hand. She swung it towards Charlotte and it clashed with her sword. For a while, two death-threatening powers clashed. But soon, Charlotte's sword started to show cracks. Charlotte, knowing this, backed off. Charlotte ran towards her again. "Virtual Magic: Equip Bunny Hop!" Charlotte changed into a cute bunny costume. Her clothes were what she was wearing before, but her hands and feet had plush paws on them. She had a bunny-ear hair band on her head. She was carrying a giant carrot. Her face was red, but serious. "Do not underestimate this suit!" Charlotte cried. "Bunny Hop!" Charlotte jumped up high. "This is the true power of bunny suit!" She held the carrot toward Lucy. "Carrot blast!" Little baby carrots blasted from the carrot and headed toward Lucy. Lucy dodged the carrots. Lucy turned and concentrated on her powers. A purple light appeared at the end of her scythe. "Grim's horror!" The purple light became bigger and flew toward Charlotte. Charlotte's eyes widened and shrieked as the purple light got closer. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Just before the purple light hit her, Lucy sighed and jumped toward Charlotte and moved quickly, avoiding the attack. Charlotte fainted.

Lucy went back to the floor and made the purple light disappear. She still wasn't quite sure of the things she knew, but she knew that she remembered only something that mother wanted her to remember. She finally knew what was going on.

Her memories were missing.

The Grim magic she used we're her mother's magic. She had a protective spell on her body which activated when she was in grave danger. She knew now that when the spell activated, those moments will be forgotten immediately when she faint, which was also planned to happen. (A/N: Kind of complicated….hahahaha… think of it as… Lucy faces grave danger-the spell activates - Mum gives her limited power and memories how to use it. -Lucy faints - Forgets everything. Goes back to normal. ) Her eyesight started to blur. The world was getting dizzy. 'Oh I'm going to forget everything again…' Lucy thought as she fainted. The box appeared at the two girl's head. Their 'life' had both struck zero. But the winner was Lucy.

**%( ^ )%**

Sagittarius was fighting with the woman named Adri. When he was fighting, his owner, Lucy Heartfilia had disappeared. He was surprised, but since he trusted his master, he decided to at least win his battle. He had his pride bet on this battle. His pride as a genius archer. His opponent grinned. "So, Charlotte decided to fight, huh?" Adri cackled. "Moshi moshi! What do you mean?" Sagittarius asked. "Charlotte looks cute and puny, but she's a one of a kind genius. She made up her own magic by developing the original 'archieve' magic. After all, she is one of the top 20 mage in our guild. "She snickered as she shot another bullet. Of course, Sagittarius blocked it with his arrow. Sagittarius got serious. "Where is Lucy-sama?" Sagittarius aimed Adri's head. "I don't know. I only know that when Charlotte enters battle, until someone wins, no one can escape. " Adri aimed the gun. "And of course, no one outside can bother." The two genius shot at the same time. The two power met in mid-air. The arrow pierced the bullet. Adri's eyes widened. "What the…" The arrow pierced Adri's gun and the right hand holding it. "I….. lost…..?" Adri whimpered. Sagittarius put his bow down. "Moshi moshi. You were never able to beat me. It was a 2 vs. 1 battle. It was never fair from the start." Sagittarius smiled. "I fight with my master. There's no way I'll ever lose." Adri chuckled. "I guess so….." Adri sighed. "Moshi moshi. But you we're great. It had been a long time since I fought someone talented as you. I give you my honor." Sagittarius grinned. Adri stared at Sagittarius for a second with a dumb look, then bursted out laughing. " …. the next time we fight I won't lose." After saying that, Adri lost her conscience. Sagittarius smiled. "I'll be looking forward… Time's Up!" And he poofed away.

**%( ^ )%**

Soon after, Gray appeared out of nowhere, startling Mirajane and Master. "Gray!" Mira ran toward the unconscious ice-mage. He was defeated hard. Bruises and cuts covered his whole body. "Gray! Gray! Wake up!" Mira shook Gray's body. Gray groaned and opened his eyes. "Mi…..ra…..?" Gray looked at the bartender who had tears in her eyes. "Gray… Are you ok?" Mira asked, smiling forcefully. "Where is… Lucy….?" Gray asked panting. "Lucy…? She isn't back yet…" Mira, surprised, spoke. Gray's eyes widened. "She…is… still there….?" Gray tried to stand up, but the pain made him lie down again. "Gray… don't try to stand up! You're hurt…. " Mira settled him down. "But….." Gray tried to say, but Mira kept him quiet. "Have faith in Lucy. Lucy is a strong girl. Do not underestimate her." Mira glared at Gray. "But…." Gray started to speak when Lucy and Charlotte appeared.

"Lucy!" The two of them exclaimed in amazement. They hurried to where she was. She didn't look like she was injured or something. She almost looked like she was sleeping! (A/N:She is….)Gray looked at Charlotte who was also unconscious. She was very hurt. Injuries covered her little body. It wasn't severe like his, but it was pretty scary what Lucy was capable of. Gray shivered. "Umm…" Lucy moaned. Gray stared at Lucy, rubbed her eyes and woke up. "Umm… Where am I…..? Gray…..? Mira…..? The guild?!" Lucy stared at the guild. "What happened to this place?!" Lucy gasped after looking around. "Don't you remember anything….?" Gray asked while sweating. Lucy looked like she was thinking of something. "Hmm… I remember talking with you and the rest, then sleeping….but….. When did I come here?!" Gray couldn't believe it. She had fought an evil mage and lost her memories about it. Was she dumb…? "Lucy… The dark guild Tartaros invaded… And…. They're looking for you. You fought with the two of them and won." Mira told her in a soft voice. Lucy's eyes widened. "I did what?!" Lucy looked around to see the two girls unconscious. "I…. did this….?" Lucy's mouth opened. "Yes you did." A voice echoed in the guild.

**%( ^ )%**

The four mage turned around. 3 strangers stood there. Glaring at them. "Dare? (A/N: 'dare' means 'who?') Lucy asked. The big man in the middle glared at her. "Team A." Gray's eye widened. "We are here to capture you, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy's eye widened. "But…. Why….." Lucy stood up. "You don't need to know!" A woman on the man's right dashed towards Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes, getting herself ready for the attack. She waited, but the attack didn't hit her. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw the back of her nakama. "Gray!" Gray stood there, blocking the woman's attack. "Mira! Get Lucy and escape!" Gray shouted as he groaned in pain. "Ok!" Mira replied as she grabbed Lucy's hand and started running. "Mira! Wait! Gray!" Lucy shouted as she ran. Master looked at Gray. "Be careful, my child." He whispered and followed.

**%( ^ )%**

"Tch…" The girl backed off, getting ready for another attack. Gray looked at the young girl. She looked like their age and was hot. Her long auburn hair was tied in a high ponytail, but still, I came to her waist. She was tall and slim, just like a Barbie doll. She wore a white T-shirt under her black cardigan and a gray skirt with matching leggings that came to her knees. Her hazel eyes glared at him. Judging by her pose, Gray was able to tell that the girl was a master of martial arts.

**%( ^ )%**

"Move." Her voice was firm. Gray smirked. "Never." The girl looked at him. "Why do you risk your life for that girl?" The girl asked. "She's a Fairytail mage. We never betray our nakama. Even if we lose our life." Gray answered. "You have no chance of winning. I do not enjoy fighting. This is your last chance to live." The girl demanded. "Ice-make…." Gray started to say. "I guess not." The girl sighed. "Lance!" Gray shouted and ice became weapons flying toward the girl. "Physical Magic: Speed" the girl whispered as she disappeared. "She vanished…?" Gray looked at the empty place. "No, I didn't." A voice was heard from his back. Gray turned around only to receive a punch. "How did you…" Gray tried to punch back but she was gone again. "Too slow." The girl smirked as she kicked Gray's back, making him kneel. She again, moved to Gray's front. "You cannot stop Tartaros. Your guild is no match for us." She stared at Gray who was about faint. Gray stared into her eyes. Somehow, he was able to sense the deep sadness in it. She stood up again.

"Golden Script Magic: Prison Trap" A Magic circle appeared below both Gray and the girl's feet. A light surrounded Gray and covered him completely. Suddenly, the light disappeared, leaving Gray surrounded by golden letters. "What the…." Gray touched the letters but it shocked him. "You cannot get out of there. Stay there, weakling. "The girl glared at him. The girl turned around and looked at her comrades. They we're already gone. "Tch… so they chased after her, huh? Leaving me with a wimp." She glared at Gray again. "Oi! What's your name?" Gray asked. The girl glared at him again. "Dalli." The girl introduced herself as 'Dalli.' "Why are you chasing Lucy…" She glared at him and just ignored him. "Hey, I took care of him. Where are you guy… How dare you leave me here!" She seemed to be talking to someone. "Ok. I'll be there." With saying that, she glared Gray again, and then disappeared.

**%( ^ )%**

"Mira…. Where are we going?" Lucy panted while running with Mirajane. "We're going to the basement. There's a communication lacrima there. We must contact the others out there…" Mira panted. "It's no use…. " Somebody panted from behind. The two girls turned around. It was their master. "Master!" They both shouted in unison. "At this rate, it will take time until they arrive. We must escape." Master spoke sadly. Mira and Lucy both frowned. "I'm….. sorry….. It's all… my fault…." Lucy started to sob. "Maybe I should just leave….. All the bad things happen to the guild because of me… " Lucy's sob eventually turned in to a cry. Mira patted Lucy's back in comfort.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy's cry stopped as an unknown voice spoke. The three turned around to see the two intruders. "Come with me, and we will leave the guild." The man in the middle spoke. He was tall and big. Not like 'fat' kind of big, but 'muscular' kind of big. He looked strong. His face was big, but despite the head size, his eyes were small, which made him look funny. His skin tone was dark, like an Indian. He was bald, but it seemed like he was proud of it. He wore a simple white shirt and a black suit pant but both looked too tight on him. "Oh, but Basta, M told us to destroy the guild she was with! It must be an order from master himself! We have to obey it!" The girl next to him pouted. She was tiny, about the same height as Wendy. Her voice sounded cute. The girl wore a pink dress which came to her thigh. She had a long white socks and a pair of red sneaker. She also had a goggle on the top of her head. Her short light brown hair was tied in two. "Elu… I told you… If we tell them that we destroyed the most of it, they'll just let it pass! We don't have to do that much!" The big man or Basta told her. "But…. M said…" Elu looked at Basta with a worried look. "It'll be fine.." Basta patted the little girl.

**%( ^ )%**

"You dare try touching my…." Master started speaking in rage but started to cough. "Master!" Mira and Lucy headed to their master who fell on his knees. He was trembling. "Not… Not now…." Master said as he fell. "Master!" Mira grabbed Master as he fell. "Mira! Take him to Porlyusica! She knows what to do!" Lucy shouted. Mira looked at the blonde. She was trembling. Not because she was scared, but angry. "Mira trust me…. I'll take care." Lucy turned around and smiled. "Right now, Master is more important. Go!" Mira nodded and started running. "Lucy! Be careful." Mira spoke in a worried tone. "I will." Lucy grinned.

As Mira disappeared from their sight, Lucy's magic circle appeared. "Now, would you tell me…. Who is looking for me…?" A wind rose as she said that. Her eyes showed pure anger. The two stared in amazement.

.

.

.

.

.

"Answer me…."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Ok… Maybe I went too far…. I made Lucy a monster….. And the others too weak…. Hahaha… I'm sorry if the story plot is all crazy and hard to understand…. Everything will be explained when time comes. I'll tell you what's going on.**

**Ok. Lucy has her memory sealed up by her mother for a reason. (Not telling now..) But, since she was worried about her safety, she programmed a special spell. When Lucy is in danger, the spell activates. It releases some of her power and memory to protect herself. (one of the magic that activates is the Grim magic Lucy used. It is originally her mother's.) When she's finished with the battle, she faints. And while she sleeps, all memory of fighting disappears. See? It's easy if you understand. If you have any questions, just PM me or ask on review. I'll answer it. But do it soon since when I move, I won't be on internet. **

* * *

**Thanks to…**

**lilangel25 : I'm happy that you enjoy it. Thanks! Also, thanks for follwing/favoriting my story!**

**WishToBeWizard: Thanks for the compliment. It took me a lot of brainstorming to write it. And thanks for the favorite/ following! I really appreciate it!**

**Anna135: Thanks for following my story!**

**KanaeHitomi: Again, thank you for following! Luv you **

**LostWakingDreamer: Thank you for following my story!**

**lalapie203: Thank you for following&favoriting! Hehehe/**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	9. Chapter 8

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Ok….. I went way too far making Lucy a monster… And I'm running out of power ideas…. All kinds of magic are in my head, but I don't really wanna use slayer-magic… You know…(Angel slaying magic, Fairy slaying, god slaying, wolf slaying…..)I've told you I wanted to make something unique and all… Crazy…huh? And some of you might have noticed, but the team A are in alphabetical order. (Adri, Basta, Charlotte, Dalli, Elu…) Get it? I admit that my ideas are not so good.**

* * *

**Last Story: Lucy beats Charlotte with her amazing skills and gets back to the real world. But, the rest of Team A appears to take away Lucy. Gray vs Dalli, but since Gray was injured and all, Dalli wins. The rest follows Lucy, but Master's disease worsens. Mira runs to have Master cured, leaving Lucy alone.**

* * *

**Ch.8**

**Title: Lucy vs codename B&E**

* * *

Basta and Elu stared at the angered girl. She had a deadly aura surrounding her. She looked pissed off. "Ugh.. I can't believe this spell is activating twice in a row…." Lucy groaned as she hit her face. She faced the two who made her go through this. "Do you know how painful it is to have your memories wacked up and re-mixed twice?!" She yelled at the two villains. "Amazing….." Basta looked stunned. "This power…. This aura….. I never thought I'll have to face it again…" Amazement showed on the man's face. "It's just like Master and him…." He whispered. Lucy missed it. "Ne, Basta…" Elu tugged Basta's shirt. "She's strong… I wanna fight.." The little girl's eye widened. She kept staring at Lucy with hunger in her eyes. Basta looked at her and sighed. "Fine… you can fight her… But don't overdo it. We need your power to get out of here." Basta spoke. "Can I take it off…?" Her voice trailed off with excitement. Basta looked at her expression again. "Fine." He sighed. The girl giggled. "Thank you Basta!" She quickly adjusted her goggles to cover her eyes. Then, she took her bracelet and the band that was tying her hair. She looked happy. As she let the three items escape her hand, a magic circle appeared.

&(*^*)&

"What the…" Lucy just stared as the ground started to rumble. Stones filled the air as the little girl grinned a little too much looking like some psycho. "Fight me…" The girl spoke with cheer. The stones stopped rising and flew to Lucy. It was fast. Lucy dodged every one of it, but the last one hit her thighs as she leaped. It hurt badly. "Ow…" Lucy mumbled as she rubbed her bruise that just had appeared. "Show me…" The girl whispered and the rocks rose again. "Your powers!" She screamed and the rocks flew her faster towards her. 'If that hits me, I'll break a bone." She thought quickly and sighed. "Grim magic: Dark explosion." A dark light surrounded Lucy and spread everywhere. The rocks that were flying just turned into dust. "Earth barricade!" Elu spoke and the wall of earth appeared blocking the attack. The walls also turned into dust, after blocking the attack.

Lucy looked at Elu who started laughin out loud. "Kyahhhhhh! Amazing! It's just like him!" Lucy stared at her. "I was thinking…. Who are you all talking about?" Lucy asked, making the girl laugh more loudly. She suddenly stopped laughing and stared at her with a goofy grin. "Our master…. And one more….." She answered, while thinking if she should tell her the other. "And?" Lucy asked. The little girl smiled. "The dark mage, Zeref." Lucy's eyes widened as she heard that name. "Your magic strength and aura resembles him." She answered. "Elu…." Basta glared at her, warning her to stop. "Fine… fine…." She muttered. She turned around, facing Lucy again. "Let's fight!" Lucy nodded as she got ready for an attack.

&(*^*)&

Elu raised her hand. A crevice appeared on the ground. "I summon thee…." She whispered. Some kind of rocks rose from the crevice, and gathered near her hand. It made a shape of a sword. "Sword of Light!" She yelled and the sword became complete. Lucy looked at Elu's sword. It was entirely made out of lacrimas. Elu grabbed the sword and pointed at Lucy. Lucy sighed and raise her hand up. Black-purpleish light gathered at her hand. "I summon thee. Grim's Scythe!" A scythe appeared at Lucy's hand. The same one she used to defeat Charlotte. She grabbed the scythe with her both hands and faced her enemy. Elu grinned. "You're strong! I like that!" She smiled. "Lucy Heartfilia, huh? I think I like you." Elu shrieked and cheered as she said that. Lucy glared. "Your team destroyed my precious guild and injured my nakamas. I won't forgive you!" Lucy spoke in an angered tone. Elu pouted. "I got rejected by Lulu-chan…" She started crying, which pissed off Lucy. "Don't call me Lulu!"You're nice…. Lu-chan…." Elu whispered and smiled. She raised her sword again. "I'm going to take you to my guild!" She exclaimed while cheering. "Huh…..?" Lucy sweated as Elu swung her sword. "Light Blast!" A strike of light appeared from her sword and flew towards Lucy. "Eh…." Lucy found herself with a OMG-I-can't-believe-that-just-happened-to-me look on her face. She realized that the attack was about to hit her. She swung her scythe. "Grim's fury!" A stroke of dark light flew towards the light. The two attacks met and fought together for a while. The two attack's battle seemed like it wasn't oing to end, but suddenly. The dark light overwhelmed the light and headed towards Elu. Elu's eye widened. "No… way….. I lost?" She muttered. The attack got closer to her. "Earth barricade! Earth barricade! Earth barricade!" She yelled and 3 walls appeared in front of her. The dark light hit her, destroying the 3 walls. "Ahhhhhhh!" The scream echoed through the dark light.

&(*^*)&

The light disappeared and revealed Elu fallen. Lucy fell on her knees after seeing that. "Oh man….. Not now…." Her visions blurred and she lost her conscience. Basta looked at the two girls. He sighed and grabbed those two. "Charlotte. You're awake now. Right?"

&(*^*)&

Charlotte opened her eyes. The explosion made a big noise, waking her up. She groaned as she stood herself up. She looked around. Adri had a arrow on her arm. She was also fallen. "Adri…." She whispered when a figure blocked the light. It was Dalli. "Dalli? I thought you went back?" Charlotte exclaimed as the girl helped her stand up. After, she grabbed Adri and swung her to her back. Charlotte turned to see the mage named Gray in Dalli's Prison Trap magic. He was panting. Actually, it was a miracle that he was still awake. Charlotte had beaten him hard. How can he be still awake? Gray turned her gaze to her. He looked hurt, but he had a worried look on his face.

"Charlotte, you're awake now, right?" Basta's voice echoed in her head. "Yes, Basta. What was that explosion?" Charlotte questioned. "It was Elu and Lucy Heartfilia. They had a big fight." Basta replied. "Who won?" Charlotte asked very fast, startling him. "Lucy Heartfilia." Basta answered solemnly. "What? Elu lost to the blond?!" Charlotte screamed in surprisement, which Gray heard. "Hey! Charlotte! What do you mean? How's Lucy?" The boy yelled for an answer, but Charlotte simply ignored him. "Anyways, since the girl fainted afterwards, we're taking her now. Get ready, Elu can't use her powers right now. Sorry, I know you're not in a good shape as well.. but…." Basta started to say, but Charlotte cut him off. "Ok. I'll get started."

Charlotte closed her eyes. Her magic circle appeared again. "Archieve.." She whispered and the screens appeared in front of her. She quickly started working. "Adjusting location to …. Tartaros…. Location set complete… Loading….1%...50%..." She murmured stuff that Gray couldn't possibly understand. Suddenly, the man came back, carrying two people in his arms. "Are you ready yet?" The man walked closer. Gray was able to see who he was carrying. "Lucy!" Gray screamed as the man carried Lucy and a little girl. "Basta! How's Elu…?" The girl who has beaten him, Dalli ran towards him. "Hey! Are you listening to me? Give Lucy back!" Gray screamed. Dalli glared at him. "Prison Cage, Lv.3 punishment." She whispered. Suddenly, the golden script surrounding him began to shine and shocked him. "AhhhGahhhhhhGahhhh!" Gray screeched. It was like he faced Laxus again. After the punishment(?) ,He quickly fell, losing his conscience. "Lu…cy…." He murmured as he fainted.

"Basta. Dalli. I'm finished. Get in the magic circle." Charlotte told her comrades, and the two of them grabbed Adri, Elu, and Lucy and entered the circle. "Adjusting power, and transmitting, 10….9…8…" Charlotte started to mutter when the door opened again, showing three figures. A blue flying cat, a girl with red hair and a boy with pink hair. "What the…." The boy looked around and his eyes met them. His eyes widened. "Lucy!" He screamed.

&(*^*)&

Boom! A big noise woke Natsu, Erza, and Happy from their deep sleep. Natsu moaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around slowly, realizing something was missing. "Erza, where's Lucy and Gray?" Natsu asked the red haired girl. Erza let a yawn out. "Dunno…. Maybe they went back to the guild…." Erza sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Ugh what time is it any way…" She looked at the clock. It was pointing 12. It was noon already. (A/N: In my opinion, waking up at 12 isn't oversleeping. Once, I slept till 7pm. When I saw the clock, I thought I woke up early… But the sky was dark, and my mother wasn't smiling…..) Erza sighed again and looked out the window, trying to find out the cause of the noise. She gasped when they saw smokes rising from where their guild was. "Natsu….! The guild is…." Erza turned to Natsu, who didn't look so happy. "Let's go Erza!" Natsu jumped out of Lucy's window. Erza nodded and did the same. They ran towards their guild. It was worse than they had imagined. The building had holes everywhere, smokes rose and it was quiet. A little weird for a wrecked guild. Natsu and Erza slammed the door open. They quickly looked around and found their enemy, carrying Lucy's body. "Lucyyyyyy!" Natsu shouted. She had no conscience, but she didn't look so bad, but she did have injuries all over her body. The man carrying her smirked. They were in some kind of magic circle. A little girl who dressed up like a princess kept typing and counting. "6….5…." She whispered. Erza looked around. Everyone was on the floor, beaten up. She found Gray near her. He was trapped in some kind of script magic. "Gray! Wake up!" Erza shouted. Gray opened his eyes a bit. "Er…..za….. Go….. save…. Lucy…." He muttered and fainted again. "Give Lucy back!" Natsu shouted and fire rose up. As the fire covered his arm, he started running towards Lucy. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fi…" He shouted as he got closer, getting ready to punch his enemy. "3….2…..1… Loading complete. Moving location." The girl whispered, and the 6 started disappearing. Just before the attack hit them, they vanished. Leaving nothing.

.

.

.

.

"Luuuuuuuucyyyyy!"

&(*^*)&

Gray opened his eyes. He saw Levy in front of him. Her injuries were severe. She had bruises covering her body, as her tattered clothes revealed her body. Her eyes were swollen and tear stains were still showing. "Gray! You woke up!" Levy exclaimed. He turned his gaze to Freed, who was standing next to her. He was also beaten up. He had a foot mark on his stomach. Probably Dalli's doing. "Gray! Finally!" Now Gray realized what they were doing. They were working on the script that trapped him. Levy's eye glittered. "Ah! I get it. Freed! It's like # $%& and $%#&^." Levy told Freed about her discovery, but sadly, Gray did not even understand a single word. But Freed grinned. "I get it! You are smart! Huh?" Freed started re-writing the script and finally the cage shattered, freeing him. Gray tried to stand up, but his leg wobbled falling to the floor again. "GRAY-SAMAAAAAAA!" Gray's shivered as he heard the voice. It was Juvia again. She was a wreck too. Her face was covered with scratches and he noticed that she jerked her left leg as she ran towards him. She looked at him and started crying out loud. "GRAY-SAMAA! JUVIA WAS SO WORRIED!" Juvia shrieked and jumped to him, making Gray fall helplessly. "Juvia! It hurts! Get off me!" Gray shrieked but Juvia did not get off. "JUVIA!" Erza yelled. She was sitting on the bar with Natsu. She glared at Juvia, making her flinch. Juvia got off Gray, apologizing, and left. Now he realized, the guild's mood was tense. No talking, laughing, arguing….. It wasn't like Fairytail. Even the troublemaker Natsu stayed still with a serious look on his face. He suddenly slammed on the table, yelling. "Erza! Let me go! I have to save Lucy!" He yelled at Erza. Now, he remembered. Tartaros had kidnapped Lucy and made the guild into this mess. "How can you do this! Lucy's in danger and you're not letting me go?! WHY! We gotta…." He stopped yelling and stared. His voice softened. "Erza….." Tears showed at her eyes. "Onegai…. Natsu…. (A/N: 'onegai' means 'please')" Erza whispered. Her voice was shaking. "I…. I got a call from Mira earlier…. Master…. He's in trouble…. He…. He's unconscious… His body worsened…. If it gets bad….He might….." Tears kept dropping. Erza was unable to continue. "Onegai…. Natsu…. Just wait….." Erza looked up to Natsu, who had a frown. He gritted his teeth and sat back down. The guild was silent except Erza's constant sobbing. He had never seen her like this..

The door opened. Everyone turned around to see their master safe and sound. Mira ran in. She looked around, worried. She finally stopped wandering and stared at Natsu and Erza. "Whe….Where's Lucy…..?" Mira's voice was shaking. Her eyes had tears. She was panting from the journey and she had to see Lucy smiling at her. Comforting her. But Erza shook her head. Mira's eyes widened. She fell to the ground and started crying. "It's…. all my fault! If I hadn't ran off…. She might be still here!" Mira screamed as her tears fell. The guild looked at her with despair as she cried her heart out. "Lucy….. Lucy!" Mira kept crying, screaming Lucy's name out loud. Lisanna and Elfman came to comfort her, but Mira just kept crying. Natsu slammed the table. Mira stopped crying and stared at him. He was also crying, it wasn't showing on his face, but he was definitely crying in his insides. He was trying not to burst it out, to not worry the guild. Mira looked at her tears. She quickly wiped them out, showing her siblings a big smile. "I…. I'm Ok…." Her voice was shaking clearly. Lisanna had tears in her eyes too. "Mira-ne!" Lisanna hugged her sister while crying herself. Elfman sniffled. The whole guild started to show tears. Everyone was crying.

"Quiet!" Master yelled, and the crying stopped. Master was on the table. He was covered in bandages as well. "Why are you crying!" He yelled. Mira sniffled. "But…But Master…. Lucy is….." Mira started to say, but was cut off. "Is that why you're crying! Stop this instance and wipe them now. Would Lucy be happy, seeing you all like this?!" This stopped everyone's sniffling. He was right. There was no way that Lucy would be happy when she sees this. Everyone wiped their tears away. "We are Fairytail! We are going to tell Tartaros what happens when they mess with us! We are going to get Lucy back!" Master yelled and everyone cheered! "So first…." Master started to say when someone came in.

"Mattegurasai…. (A/N: 'mattegurasai' means 'plz wait')" A girl came in. She looked like a normal girl, but the guild knew better. It was Mavis Vermillion. The 1st master of Fairytail. She walked in and headed towards Makarov. "Please, 3rd…. I need to say this…." Makarov sighed and let her talk. "Minna (A/N: 'minna' means 'everyone') I have something very important about Lucy to tell you. Please listen well. This will surely help at your search for her." Mavis pleaded and the whole guild nodded in agreement. She started speak.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy, she is….."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: This time, it went a little short. Gumen… It's 2am here. My mother never let me use the computer, so I'm doing it now. So sleepy…. Anyways! Finally! The real story starts! The chapters so far just explains that Lucy has a secret and a memory loss. All 8 chapters were made in order to get Lucy kidnapped! Oh yeah! Finally! The next chapter would be either Lucy's POV of her secrets, Mavis's POV of Lucy's secret, or just Lucy in Tartaros... Or maybe 2 in 1.**

**Thanks to….**

**Reviews replies!**

**Kyto Touche: Thank you! The reason Gray was so normal after getting beaten up is….. The power of love…..(Did not make it up) Love gave him power to face the peoples bothering their love for each other…. (Oh my… I sound like Loki or Sherry….) And haha yes. I worship GraLu. They're both cute, and handsome/beautiful,weirdos, and…oh…. They're just beautifu… that's all!**

**WishToBeWizard: Yes! Lucy is SO cool! I love it when the girl is really strong and all…. It makes my heart flutter…. I'm weird….**

**lilangel25: Hehe… Thanks! I'm blushing!/**

**Novi Eucliffe: It's alright. Hmm…. Actually, I shoudn't answer since it might be a little spoil…but.. let's say that she knows about how magic works and all and can copy it… right? She can't do that without fully understanding the 'one magic' thing… Just keep reading! I'll reveal sooner or later.. And… I usually use an app called 'Quick Manga' to watch it, but that app only works in android… So if you use an iphone, there are many sites… If you google it, you'll find it… But one of the site I know is _ . _Have fun reading.^^**

**Favorites/Followers**

**GeneralHyna: Really appreciate!**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	10. Chapter 9

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hahaha… I'm getting reviews about the crazy-super-strong Lucy! Ok… I admit that I like Lucy way too much…. And this is abnormal since I'm a girl… OMG… I'm getting scared of myself…. Ok… seriously… I have to read 6 books by this week since school starts at Fri….. Ugh…. First time I hated Friday… I always go like TGIF! And like cheers… And would somebody tell me what OC is? I was guessing it was Own Character… But now I see there's like OCC… and I was like, "What is this…." Somebody tell meeee! Oh yeah, and like I was reading the recent comics… and found out that mages from dark guilds are appearing… You should've seen it! Somebody makes Erza& Natsu young again! And Natsu runs away in battle and Erza goes, "What if Jerall hates kids.." Pffffft hilarious!**

* * *

**Last Story: After Mira leaves with Master, Lucy's protection spell activates, allowing her to use Grim Magic. Elu senses her magic abilities and undo her magic seals, making her go crazy. Elu and Lucy fight, real fierce, but Lucy wins eventually. But the side effect of her spell makes her faint as well. So Team A teleports away, kidnapping Lucy… (Gumen Luce….) And when the guild is glum and all, Mavis appears revealing Lucy's secrets?!**

* * *

**Ch.9**

**Title: Lucy's secrets…. Reveals! Tartaros's plan… Lucy's forgotten past.**

* * *

_Flashback…. _

_Lucy was a very cheerful little girl. She was kind and loving, so everyone had liked her. Her father, the mighty Jude Heartfilia was rich and famous, so Lucy had nothing she couldn't have. And her mother, Layla Heartfilia was a great mage. She was a famous Celestial Mage. She had 3 golden zodiac keys, and had great potential. She was an S-level mage in the Fiore's number 1 guild, Fairytail. Layla was a great mage. Unlike some famous Celestial mages, she didn't treat her spirits bad at all. She truly respected and loved them, so she was also loved and cared by her spirits. She had never stayed back while her spirits fought, but fought with them. She was known as a kind-hearted mage._

_But no one, not even the guild members had truly seen her face. She always had a velvet dark cloak covering her body, and scarf that covered her face. She was a mysterious mage, and was always respected and honored. All the magazines were a hit when an article about her was written. But nobody knew about Lucy and her relationship since she used a special fake name. Her real name was never revealed, and even when she retired, nobody knew her real name._

_When Layla was a Fairytail mage, the master was Mavis Vermillion. Mavis was a very old woman, but she used a special magic to stay as her young self. Mavis was very kind to Layla. Both became best friends ignoring the age difference. Mavis actually offered Layla to be the 2__nd__ master, but she refused. Mavis was one of the only one who knew Layla's name and looks. Even when Layla retired as a mage, Mavis kept visiting her. Everyone envied them for being such friends. Some says that the Fairytail's whole nakama relations all started from these two. But in truth, Mavis and Layla had a different relation. They knew each other from a long time ago._

_Layla was a descendant of the world's greatest mage. But no one knew about that mage, since it was a top secret. Only a few still knew about it these days. The mage who first invented magic, the mage who knows the truth of the one magic, Erai. Her descends had passed the legendary mage's story and her powers and knowledge about magic for generations and generations. And Layla was one of them._

_It was weird that such a powerful blood line was not known. But the council had strictly hid their information, labeling them as top secret. That was why no one knew about it. However, Mavis had known this since she was a long distance cousin of them. She did not have much knowledge as Layla since she was a straight heir of her. But she knew enough to be known as a powerful mage. Actually, all of the greatest mages usually have some kind of relation with them. That was the power of blood. _

_So basically, it all means that Lucy is an heir too. Lucy had enough potential to learn magic at a very young age. So Layla had always trained her since she was born. But since the secret was not to be leaked out, they had to do it secretly. So, they had made a secret chamber to learn magic. Lucy learned quick and easily surpassed Layla. That was when Layla realized that she was wrong. She thought magic was necessary for Lucy, but she realized that she would be in danger because of it. So she decided to seal Lucy's magic. Layla used all her magic to cast a spell to seal Lucy's magic and memories. She also casted a special spell to protect her. But Layla couldn't take it. She had used too much magic, and it had weakened her body. She quickly caught a deadly disease causing her to die._

_Lucy was left alone. With her memories and power gone. With her mother gone. Alone…_

_%(*&*)%_

Mavis finished her story about Lucy's past. The guild was silent. Their friend was a descendant of a mage who first created magic. How can someone be ok after hearing such story. "That was what it was then." Erza finally spoke. "You remember Lucy having nightmares about her memories with her mother?" Gray nodded. "It's probably her lost memories flowing back to her. No wonder…." He remembered Lucy shaking. "Then I think it was Lucy-san who defeated the Zobras back then. I guess her protection spell activated." Wendy spoke shivering thinking of the Zobras. "So….?" Natsu stood up. He had a serious look. "Why are you all so stunned with this? No matter what she is, Lucy is still Lucy. Our nakama. She's a Fairytail mage! That won't change! And the fact that she's in danger also doesn't change!" He yelled, slamming the table. The guild was silent for a while. "Flame-head's right." Gray stood up. "We don't have time for this. Lucy needs us." Erza smiled. "Master, allow us to go for her." Master looked at her and sighed. "You guys are dumb after all." Master looked at the guild. "Lucy is one of my children, and no parents stand away from this. But do you even know where she is?" Master asked and the team frowned. Mavis started laughing. "I suggest you all to rest first. She won't get hurt. I can guarantee." Mavis smiled. Natsu got mad. "How can you guarantee that? Its Tartaros were talking about!" Natsu yelled at Mavis, making Makarov's face turn white. "Na…..tsu…." The Master hit Natsu on the head and apologized to Mavis. Mavis frowned. "I suppose I should say this, but Tartaros won't hurt her. After all… He is…the same….." Mavis hesitated as her voice got smaller. The guild didn't notice that and just started thinking where to go.

_%(*&*)%_

"_Mama!" Little Lucy ran towards her mother. Her mother hugged her little girl. "You're late again." Her mother frowned, but smiled. "Lucy, never be late again.." Lucy nodded and the two together headed to the room…. Wait…._

Lucy opened her eyes. She looked like she was hypnotized or something. Her brown eyes had no soul in them. (A/N: You know… when characters gets in a trance or something, their eyes has to light in them, only a certain color…. Think of it like that..) "The room…." She whispered. She looked around. Her wrist, waist, and ankles were stabled to the wall. "The room…" She whispered again. Her body moved itself. She easily got off the wall, just going through her handcuffs. "Room….." She whispered again. A wind rose up from her feet as a magic circle appeared. "room…." She whispered and her body started disappearing. "room…." With that she was gone.

_%(*&*)%_

"Master!" One of the guards ran to the throne room. "Lucy Heartfilia had escaped. She just went through those wristbands and just teleported away. " The guard spoke and the 'Master' grinned. "Ok. You are dismissed. " The master ordered. The guard hesitated. "But…." He started to say, but Majoh came out of nowhere glaring him. "Master ordered you to be dismissed. Are you disobeying him!" He yelled, making the guard flinch. "I am sorry!" He ran out as fast as he can. As the door closed behind the runaway guard, the Master started laughing like crazy. Majoh looked at him. "Is everything going as you have planed, Master?" Majoh asked, and the Master stopped laughing. "Yes…. She went there. " He started laughing again. "M, have you finished the nullifying process?" Master asked. "Yes, master! We are almost finished with it. When she comes back here, we will start the process immediately." Majoh knelt, answering. "Everything is going well. I just hope that he doesn't move again." The master growled.

%(*&*)%

Lucy found herself back where she belonged. In front of her, stood the Heartfilia mansion. Lucy had to know this nostalgic feeling. She felt strange. After her capture, she had fainted. When she was, she had a dream about a room. But as far as she remembered, the room did not exist. So she figured, she had to check it out. Thinking of it moved her body to where she wanted to be. She didn't know how she had done that, but right now wasn't the time to think about minor things. She breathed in, and started walking towards the mansion.

She opened the door. The building made her feel nostalgic. She was at home. She walked towards her mother's room without hesitation. Her mother's room was at the Far East wing of the mansion. She opened the door. The furniture was the same as she remembered. His father left the place exactly how it was when her mother had passed away. She looked around, looking for something. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but her instincts were different. She found a little stool in the corner and moved it to the center of the room. She climbed it and tugged the chandelier a bit. Suddenly, the wall revealed a crack. Lucy jumped off the stool and pushed the wall. The wall slid and revealed a secret staircase. She looked down the stairs. It looked like it was deep. She didn't know what was down there. She looked around and found a flashlight and started her way down.

%(*&*)%

The staircase seemed to stretch with no ending. She was exhausted. Why did her mother have a secret stairway? What was that she needed to hide? All kinds of thoughts flashed in her head. But the biggest one was, how did she know that this had existed?! She finally reached the end. The stair had led her to a wooden door. It seemed to be locked. But when she reached for the knob, the door swung open. The room was big. It was filled with of hundreds of books all about magic. Lost magic, Dragon magic, Celestial Magic, etc. All sorts of magic books filled the room. She noticed that there was another door. She opened it, and gasped. It was a training area! The room was really wide. It had everything you would possibly need in training. All sorts of dummies, magic equipments were stocked in a storage. She looked around in amazement. She was going to look at the equipments when something it her back. Lucy turned around to see a book floating in mid-air. "What the….." Lucy grabbed the journal. Golden letters started appearing when she touched it. '_Diary of Layla Heartfilia'_ Lucy gasped. "Mama's diary!" She quickly opened the first page. It was her mother's handwriting. Lucy's eyes started developing tears. Her mother's diary was filled with her memories, but she couldn't remember it. Thinking that it was strange, Lucy flipped through a few more pages, reaching the last page.

'_year 777 June 27th_

_I finally made my mind. I will seal off Lucy's magic and memories. I should've never taught her such thing. This is entirely my fault. I just hope that he won't find her. If he does, I can't think straight… I should also cast a protection spell for her too._

_June 30__th_

_I finished the spell on Lucy. I used too much magic… My body is weakening…. Oh Lucy…. Please… I need to protect her._

_July 2__nd_

_The doctor came by. He told me that I have no hope. I cried a lot. I told Jude to keep my disease a secret. Lucy should never know…_

_July 5__th_

_This is my last time writing on this diary. My disease had worsen I will die in a few days. Before I die, I want to spend more time with Lucy. Please… I need more time…'_

Tear dropped on the journal. Lucy's hand was trembling. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Her mother casted a spell on her. Lucy's memories started coming back. Yes. She remembered everything now. Her mother sealed off her memory and power and died. Her mother died because of her. She had killed her own mother.

Thinking like that, Lucy couldn't stay calm. Tears dropped from her eyes. "It….It can't be….. Mama….. Please…" Lucy started crying. "I…. killed my mother…."

%(*&*)%

At that time, Team Natsu minus Lucy were at the station. Mavis advised them to visit the Heartfilia mansion for their search. She told them about the secret chamber and the team decided to check the place out.

Natsu's face was blue. He was sick, but he tried to hide it. But of course, everyone noticed. The team decided to head to the mansion immediately.

There they were. The Heartfilia mansion. It was the very place their nakama had been raised. All her secrets must be hidden her. Suddenly, the team felt a familiar magic power. It was rising more and more. "What is this…." Erza couldn't continue. They all knew this power. Only one person had this presence in their magic. It was definitely Lucy. But it was a little different. It was more fierce and scary, unlike how her magic were always warm and friendly. "Let's go!" Gray shouted and the team ran to the mansion. They entered the room at the east wing. "Lucy definitely went by. It smells like her here." Natsu exclaimed as he sniffed around. Gray noticed the stool standing in the middle. Gray stood on it and tugged the chandelier just like Lucy did. Once again, the secret door opened, revealing the staircase. "Let's go!" Erza ran in. The team practically flew off the stairs. As they finally reached the door, Erza kicked it open. The magic was much stronger now. They noticed the other door and slammed it open shouting their nakama's name.

"Lucy!" The team shouted. Once again, the team gasped seeing the training area. It was humongous! They looked around and noticed their friend sitting in the middle. "Lucy!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed and ran towards her. "Lucy! What are you doing here?" Natsu shouted and looked at her face with shock. "Lucy!" Natsu backed off, trembling. The team surprised, headed that way. "Hey… What's wrong?! Is Lucy o…..k?" The team also stopped talking. It was Lucy alright. She was hugging on to a journal, sobbing. But what really surprised them, was that she was crying red blood. Her eyes were spilling out blood, and strong wind rose from the ground. The ground near her was shaking from her anger. A magic circle was under her. "Lucy!" Gray knelt to her. "Why are you crying…" Gray hugged her to her arms. "Don't be depressed…. We're here for you…" He patted Lucy's back slowly, like Ur once did for him. Lucy's sobbing stopped. Her tears turned back to normal tears again. The magic circle disappeared and the presence that scared them also disappeared. "Gray…." Lusy sobbed. She started crying out loud. "Gray…. Gray…" The girl kept shouting Gray's name. Gray hugged her tighter. The girl cried her heart out. The others who were just looking all knelt beside her. "Lucy…. What's wrong…. Why are you crying…." Erza spoke gently. "Lucy-san….. Please stop crying. You're making us all sad…" Wendy spoke with tears. Natsu just sat beside her and patted her head. "Luce…. You're not alone…" He spoke gently. "We are always here for you."

%(*&*)%

After crying her heart out, Lucy fell asleep in Gray's arm. Erza noticed the journal Lucy was holding on to and started reading it. Wendy and Charle went around investigating the place, while Natsu sat next to Gray staring at Gray with an obvious jealousy in his eyes. Lucy kept groaning in her sleep. The two boy-mages stared in awe. Wendy and Charle stared at them from far. "Ne… Charle…" Wendy whispered to the white exceed. "What?" Charle answered. "Is it me, or those two look like Lucy's parents…?" Wendy asked making Charle groan. "Wendy… Sometimes, I think you're dense than Natsu…" Charle sighed. Natsu heard that. "WHAT! I'm not dense!" Natsu growled and got smacked from Gray. "You egg-head! Shhhhhh!" Gray whispered as he pointed the sleeping Lucy. Natsu shut up.

Erza finished reading the journal. She figured that Lucy read the last part and exploded. She knew how Lucy would be feeling. Mostly mad at herself, she figured. She looked at the sleeping girl. She sighed. Lucy had went through a lot. She felt sad for her. She walked over to her and sat down. She patted her head like a mother and Lucy smiled, mouthing the word, 'mama'. Erza giggled as she saw stood up. "Gray, we should head back to the guild. Tartaros will come back for her. " Gray nodded an stood up, holding Lucy in a bridal-style. Natsu muttered something about unfair, and Charle muttered something like men are all same. Lucy suddenly opened her eyes.

"Lucy! You ok?" Gray and Natsu exclaimed at the same time. Lucy got off from Gray and covered her face. "He…. He's here….." She muttered. Gray got over to her. "Hey! Calm down… You ok..?" Lucy ignored him and looked at her friends. "You have to hide…. Ni-san (A/N: 'ni-san' means older brother)…. He's here….!" She yelled, surprising the group. "Ni-san? You have a brother Luce?" Natsu joked, but Lucy looked serious. "No… he's not my brother…. But I knew him since I was young… he…. you can't meet him! Hide!" Lucy panicked. "You have to hide!" Lucy pushed Erza into the storage room. "Erza! You can use whatever is in there! Defend yourself! You have to.." Suddenly, an evil feeling filled the air. Lucy's eyes widened. The door slammed open, revealing the black haired man. His raven hair shook in the strong wind. His red eyes grimed with anger. Natsu seeing his glimpse, gasped. "Ni-san…." Lucy stabbered. Natsu's eyes widened as Lucy said that. "That's who you were talking about? You knew him since you were young?! That can't be…." Natsu yelled. Lucy pushed him in the room. "Please, listen… Under the carpet is an escape route. Get out of this place. I don't know how long I can hold him off… Please… he won't hurt me… but I don't think he'll do the same to you…" Lucy's voice was shaking with fear. Natsu looked at her. He was shaking himself, like he saw a ghost… "Lu… cy….. No…." Natsu began to say something. Lucy smiled at him faintly, and closed the door, locking it behind.

"Lucy! Open it! Now!" Erza was about to break the door when Natsu grabbed her. Erza yelled at him. "What are you doing! We can't leave her here! A lot of people are aiming her!" Natsu just stared the floor with an empty look. Erza noticed the hand grabbing her was shaking. Erza softened. "Natsu…. What's wrong….?" Gray gasped to see Natsu shaking. "We have to leave now.." Natsu trembled as he said that. He threw the carpet, revealing a trapdoor. Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder. "We can't leave Lucy here!" Gray yelled, and was about to slap him when Erza stopped him. "Natsu…. Who did you see…." Erza asked. Natsu opened the trapdoor without answering. "NATSU! ANSWER ME!" Erza finally yelled. Natsu whimpered something. "What?" Erza asked again. Natsu started to enter the door.

"Zeref….." With that, Gray and Erza froze. "What….." Erza stammered. "ZEREF! The dark mage Zeref! The one we saw on Tenrou island! The one that brought….." Natsu hesitated, but answered. "Acnologia." Gray and Erza froze, remembering the dragon, making their time stop for 7 year. "We have to get going. " Natsu whimpered. Erza froze. "What about Lucy! Are you saying to leave her alone!" Erza started yelling. "How could you…" Gray smacked Erza on the head, making her faint. Natsu stared at Gray. He had tears in his eyes. "Let's go, we're only a bother to her." Gray whispered. Natsu nodded. Then team had already realized that they couldn't interfere. Probably Erza too. Team Natsu felt two powers rising and clashing each other. One was dark and vigorous, and one was, warm…. They had to leave. "Come on… We have to get out of here." Natsu helped Wendy go down. His tear dropped.

.

.

.

.

.

"Please be safe, Lucy…."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: I admit that the story is all mumbo-jumbo. All mixed-up. And what up with Zeref?! Ok… my mind is chaos… Now I'm finally stuck with the story. It's way too crazy. You think that... right..? I'm teeling you, the story I have in mind is way more crazy. Sooner or later, this story will just really blow your minds... Brr **

* * *

**Thanks to….**

* * *

**Novi Eucliffe: Ooh! Thanks for the tip. ****Oh! And recently, a new chapter came out! Woohoo!**

**someperson10: Woohoo! Thanks! I'm all about unique! But my brain is suffering… haha way too hard to come up with ideas! Brr… Yeah… I think I like Lucy too much…. What those OCC mean? I'm too stupid…**

**WishToBeWizard: I'm trying my best to make it long and interesting… It took me some time to write this chapter since 1. I was busy.. 2. No ideas! AHHH! And personally, I really like Elu… She's cute and funky!**

**omg: Aww…. I'm touched… I'm not a good writer…though.. You should see the other stories… They're the awesome ones. Haha.. you should hate me. I love cliffhangers…hehe I'm evil..**

**Just. : Thank you! Happy to see that you like it. Aye!**

**Guestionically: I love you for saying that…**

* * *

**Fol.**

**CaptainPopcorn6544**

**Sissy bear 3000**

**UEAcon**

**Someperson10**

* * *

**Fav.**

**Bluefire1221**

**CaptainPopcorn6544**

**Sissy bear 3000**

**Someperson10**

* * *

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters!**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	11. Chapter 10

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hi….? You know, I was up till like 6am. Reading some fanfictions, I was thinking… I'm such a bad writer… Other stories are good with grammer, word choices, plot. Etc…. but… What am I doing here surrounded with other great stories….**

* * *

**Last Story: Mavis talks about Lucy's past, surprising the guild. But soon, the guild concludes with their goal to rescue Lucy back. However, Lucy escapes from Tartaros, and arrives at her home. She intuitionally heads to a secret chamber, finding her mother's diary. Lucy reads it and it jogs Lucy's memory back, which makes her struggle. She gets angry, releasing her magic out. Noticing the magic, Team Natsu finds her and comforts her. But then, an uninvited visitor appears, frightening Team Natsu. **

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Title: Zeref-nii and Lucy (A/N: 'nii-san' means older brother in a lil sis's POV)**

* * *

The two mage stares at each other. Zeref, angrily, stares the door Lucy is protecting. Lucy, however, was trembling with fear. "Lucy. Move." Zeref finally spoke. His voice was filled with anger. The wind blows from him. "No, I won't nii-san." Lucy answered, with also, anger in her voice. "Why are you aiming them? They have nothing to do with this." Lucy spoke out fiercely. "Nothing? You say 'nothing'?!" Zeref angrily asked Lucy. "Lucy! They failed Layla's wish! If you have read that diary," He pointed the journal left on the floor. "You should know that Layla sincerely asked for Fairytail to protect you! They're supposed to protect you! How can they let your memories get back! Why do you think Layla entrusted 'Lumen Histoire' in Fairytail?! It was because she trusted them! But they failed to keep it up." Zeref angered. Lucy's fist clenched. "Mama trusts them. I trust them. They are my family. They protected me all this time, and this time, I'll protect them." Lucy yelled. Zeref's red eyes glowed. "It's just a few reckless lives. Getting rid of them are easy. But you, Lucy. I can't kill you. Layla's daughter. But I will hurt you if you must." Zeref growled and the ground shook. "Bring it on brother. I'm not as weak as I was when I was 8!" Lucy also growled, and the ground shook harder. The two mage's power had clashed together, making the atmosphere harsher.

^($$#$$)^

While Lucy held off Zeref, Natsu opened the trapdoor on the other end. It led to a forest in the Heartfilia residence. Natsu held Erza's motionless body and came up, followed by the glum Gray and weeping Wendy. Wendy's sobbing filled the air as Team Natsu stared at the mansion again. Everyone had tears filling up, but they were too scared to move. Gray clenched his fists. Lucy was in there, fighting, but there was nothing they can do. "Gray, let's head back to the guild." Natsu spoke soullessly. Gray's eyes widened. "Natsu! How can you say…" Natsu punched Gray in the stomach, making Gray fall on his knees. "Sorry… But this is the only thing we can do for Lucy right now." Natsu whispered. Gray glared at him with his left powers but startled as he saw tears streaking down from his eyes. He was crying… Gray looked at him and fainted. "Happy… carry Gray…" Natsu whispered and the blue cat held up Gray. Wendy's weeping turned into a cry. "Lucy-san!" She screamed out and her tears fell. Natsu went forward trying to not turn back. 'Please Lucy….. Be safe…"

^($$#$$)^

Lucy looked at the dark aura flowing up. "It seems that nii-san forgot the weight of life again." Lucy spoke as the dark aura rose towards her. "Yes, remember Tenrou island? Ever since, I've been able to control my powers." Zeref answered. Lucy glared at him. "You promised my mother to never release that power. Her fortunes were right. You will release your power once again to be defeated by a true dragon slayer." Lucy backed off from the dark aura. "That's right. I waited ever since for the day I die. But Grimmore Heart had made me like this again." His eyes showed anger. "Now, I've decided to reject the world myself. I will massacre humanity, but I changed my mind. My little sister came back. Now my goal is to live along with you." The dark aura disappeared. Zeref smiled, like getting mad was just a joke. His eyes became black again. "Welcome back Lucy." He smiled. Lucy dazed off for a bit, and then started laughing. "Nii-san. You never change don't you?!" Lucy giggled. Zeref smiled. "I wanted to surprise you." He pouted. "And technically, you're like, 400 years old! I should call you jii-san! (A/N: 'jii-san' means 'grampa')" They both started laughing. "You just scared my friends off! I can't believe you did that!" Lucy laughed more. Zeref patted Lucy's head. "Look at my face! Luce! Am I a jii-san to you?!" Zeref giggled. "Stupid immortality.." She muttered and Zeref smiled. "Come on; let's go find your friends." Zeref gave Lucy his hand. Lucy took it and their hands wrapped each other. They smiled. "I bet that they'll freak out." Lucy grinned evilly. (A/N: You wanted Zeref vs. Lucy?! Nah.. I like Zeref. He's cute! So I made him a sis-con..)

"I'm afraid that won't happen." A voice spoke from their behind. The two turned around to see some people rising from the ground. "Lucy-chan!" Elu appeared, waving to Lucy. "Elu?!" Lucy gasped to see the little girl, rising from the ground with the rest of Team A. Charlotte gazed at Lucy with a blush. "Charlotte…." Lucy whispered. Adri, the sniper had a cast on her arm, but she looked fine. The rest, Dalli, and Basta stayed back.

^(# #)^

Team Natsu, or Natsu, Happy, Charle, and Wendy carrying unconscious Erza and Gray headed to the exit of this freaking big property. Suddenly, Natsu turned around with a pissed off look. He had a murderous angered expression on his face. "Is… something wrong?" Wendy asked timidly. Natsu glared the path he came through. "They're here…." He muttered and started running towards the mansion, throwing Gray helplessly on the floor. Gray woke up after kissing the floor. "Damn that Natsu." He growled as he looked around for him. "Where is that bastard anyway?" Gray asked Wendy who came over to him, trying to heal the huge bruise on his stomach. "I don't really know… He muttered 'They're here' and ran off back to the mansion." Wendy answered and Gray's eyes widened. "They're here?!" He shook in anger as he said that. He grabbed Wendy's shoulder tightly. "Wendy, I'm sorry to ask you this, but who did you fight when the bastards kidnapped Lucy?" Gray asked, earning a glare from Charle. "It was a girl named Elu.. She said I was no fun and hit me with her magic…" Wendy shuddered as she thought of that moment. Her voice trailed off. "Wendy, do you remember her scent?" Gray asked, patting the girl's back, comforting her. Wendy's eye widened. "Now you mention it… I can smell her from the mansion!" She yelled out. "Then, we need to hurry." Gray and Wendy turned around to see Erza rubbing her eyes. "Lucy needs us." Gray and Wendy nodded. "Happy, Charle! Can you take Erza-san and Gray-san to the house?" Wendy asked the two exceeds. The two nodded. "But what about…" Charle started speaking, but Wendy cut her off. "I can't fight as well as the others. Take them first. I'll follow." Wendy smiled. Charle sighed as she held Erza. Happy did the same with Gray. "You promise to be safe!" Charle yelled as she flew in max-speed. Wendy nodded as she ran behind them. 'Lucy…..'

^(# #)^

"You're here again? I'm telling you, I won't faint anymore." Lucy threatened the group, but they smiled. "Daijoubu!(A/N: means 'don't worry') Lu-chan!" Elu laughed. "We're not alone this time!" Elu pointed at the magic circle that just appeared. "Today, were having an alliance! I pronounce you, Tartaros's Team D! " Elu exclaimed and 5 more appeared on the circle. The 4 of them looked like girls, and the boy was little. Lucy guessed that he would be about Wendy's age. "Hello, Lucy-san. I am Praly and we are here to take you back. Zeref-san, will you let this pass? I don't want the Great Dark mage-sama involving to this. After all, you gave up." The woman in ancient clothe answered. She was beautiful. She wore a purple and pink two layered dress made of silk. The purple layer was on top, and the bottom was pink. She had the same color pink fabric tied to her waist showing her slim body. Her light gray hair was in a high ponytail that reached her waist. Zeref glared at her. "At least I don't have any hobbies like dressing up. You are a man aren't you?" Zeref growled surprising everyone. "She's a he?!" Lucy stunned, yelled out. The rest just stared. "Zeref-san! You're the first to notice it without us telling you!" Elu exclaimed in amazement. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even need me anyway? Who is your master?" Lucy bitterly asked. "You don't need to know." The girl who faced Gray, Dalli bitterly answered her back. "You can't take me. I'm not going to go!" Lucy snapped at the intruders.

"Then, we'll force you. " A little girl spoke with a sweet, but soulless voice. She had blond waist-long hair, with a black headband with a little ribbon on top. She was wearing a puffy white blouse with black sleeves and collar. Her black skirt swayed in the air as the tense air blew. She looked and sounded like another Charlotte to Lucy.

"Ne-san! (A/N: 'ne-san' means older sister)You're being mean!" A girl who looked just like her pouted. She had short hair that puffed up. She wore a long pink T-shirt that wrote 'Cheerful= Happiness' on it black. Her shirt came to her thighs, and she wore a black legging that came to her knees. She looked like one of those hyper tomboys who usually play with the boys. She smiled warmly. "I'm Tara! And this is my twin sis, Sal!" She cheerfully exclaimed hugging her sister, which made her groan. "But we will have to force you! So pleeeease don't let me fight with you!" She begged, only earning a glare from Zeref.

"Stop messing around. This is a mission. We have to take it seriously." Dalli threatened the loud-mouth kid villains as they shut up. "Lucy Heartfilia. If you refuse to follow us, we will be taking you at force. Do you understand this?" Dalli spoke like she was judging a criminal or something. Lucy nodded. Dalli sighed. "Then, we will be capturing you." She spoke as she turned around. "Make sure that this is a mission from the master himself. We will not let him down. We need Lucy Heartfilia alive. Do not use your powers so recklessy." Dalli ordered and the rest groaned. "There goes queen bee again." "She's so bossy!" The kids started whispering. "I heard that. And do not lose your guard." Dalli warned. "Aw come on D! It's 10 against 2! Damn it!" Adri talked back at Dalli, glaring at her. "I wouldn't be talking like that after losing to some spirit." Dalli glared back. "But Dalli, she is right. There are only 2 of them. I don't get why Master sent so much!" Tara spoke, defending Adri.

"Let me correct that." All the attention headed to the boy with jet black hair, leaning on the door. "Yes. It's 5 vs. 10 now." A girl in red hair walked towards him. "You should beware now." Lucy grinned as she saw them. "Were the best team in Fairytail!" A voice was heard, and the pink-headed idiot came in. "You'd better run." He snickered. Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu grinned at their enemy.

^(# #)^

"Pfffffffffffffft!" The mages started laughing. "Did you hear that El! They told us to beware!" Adri laughed with Elu. "I know! They're crazy!" Elu cackled with her. "Be quiet!" Dalli yelled at them glaring, and the two shut up. "We meet again, Gray Fullbuster." She glared at the raven haired boy. Gray glared. "Dalli…" "WOW!" The tension was broke by the twin's exclaim and the boy's glare. "Is she who I think she is?" Tara exclaimed. "I think I'm right! It's her!" Sal exclaimed with her eyes shining. "Titania. The strongest woman in Fairytail." The boy muttered. The soulless Sal was gone, and left a girl just like Tara. Lucy giggled a little. "Titania! I worship you!" Tara exclaimed with happiness over flooding. "It really is her!" Sal yipped. Erza sweated seeing the weird twin. "Erza Scarlet. A survivor from the R-system. An excellent Equip mage. Is called Titania of Fairytail. Disappeared at Tenrou island for 7 years. A fan club was made after the Grand Magic Tournament." The boy muttered. Erza blinked. "What are you? My stalker?" Erza gasped. "No. You're not my type." The boy groaned. "I am Ril. I am also, a survivor of the R-system. I remember you, shouting for freedom, and being defeated by Jerall that day. So I did some simple research on you." The boy blunted. The boy had shaggy brown hair that seemed to glow somehow. He was handsome and cool, but he was about the same age as Wendy. He wore a green military pattern T-shirt with dark green sleeves and simple baggy pants. He had a huge sword on strapped on his back and he had a brown leather belt on his waist. Erza noticed the little girls blushing while staring at him. 'He must be popular.' Erza thought. Elu stared at Natsu with a frown. "What?!" He spat at the girl who kept staring. "I like the color pink." She pointed Natsu's hair. Natsu reddened. "It's not pink! It's salmon!" Elu giggled making Natsu more angry. "Why you little…" Natsu playfully tugged the girl's hair a bit and her hair band came off and hit the floor. Elu just stopped, staring off the blank for a while. "Oi… Are you…" Natsu, worried, tried to say something. "Rock missiles" She muttered and the rocks flew to him faster than Happy's max speed. Natsu's eye widened, he tried to dodge it but something grabbed his leg. The ground formed a hand and grabbed him. "He…Hey… I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized earning a snicker. "Oh no… I should thank you, for waking me up." Elu grinned. She put her goggles on and faced Natsu again. "Eat dirt flame-head." She kicked dirt towards him.

"Why you…. Little Gray!" Natsu yelled at the girl furiously making Gray turn. "What did you…" Gray started speaking when Ril threw something at him. He caught it. "What did you throw this…."

BOOM!

The circular object blasted off in Gray's hand, covering him in ashes. "for…" Gray finished his sentence before getting ticked off. "WTF did you just do!" Gray screeched to the boy. "Do not bother her fight. You should thank me for saving your ass." The boy answered. Gray angered. "Why do you bother? Is she your girlfriend or something, kiddo?" Gray sneered at him. "No. She's simply not my type." Ril answered without even hesitating. Gray, finally got annoyed. "Ok then. What is exactly your type anyway?" As Gray asked that, Elu stopped fighting and the twins stepped closer. Ril's face turned red. "It… its none of your business!" He blushed deeply. Gray smirked. "C'mon… no one's listening (No they're not...).." Gray oozed to him. "Well… I like mature woman… But not too mature… a little childish too…. Like the blond…" Ril answered his face totally red. "YOU LIKE LUCY?!" Gray yelled out causing attention from everyone. 'Payback…' Gray shouted inside. "NO…. I… I mean…" Ril's face was bright red. He quickly looked at Lucy who was staring at him. His face got redder. "You're going to regret yelling that out." Ril glare at him and unsheathed his sword. "Sword Magic: Lightning Razor" A yellow bolt of light sheathed the sword and Ril's hair stood.

"Erza! Fight with us!" Sal asked. "Titania is our one and only goal. I want to surpass you!" Tara asked again. The twin grinned at each other. "We'll be the next Titania, Erza-san." They yelled in chorus. Before Erza even had the chance to answer, two magic circles appeared. "Equip! Twin Armor Holy Lightning!" They yelled and their clothe changed into a battle costume. It was similar to what Erza usually wore. An armor on the top, and a blue skirt under it. But the armor looked less heavier than Erza's, and In was much more tighter. The two of them we're carrying a different weapon though. Sal had a big iron shield with a blue cross on it and a dagger was in her hands. Tara, on the other side held a long spear. It seemed that the spear was able to create thunder, since light was cackling over it. Erza grinned. "Lightening…huh?" She muttered at the two equip mages. "Equip! Lightening Empress armor!" Erza changed to a carabbien blue armor with gold designs. "To compare one's true ability, fighting with similar abilities is the best way." Erza spoke.

"Looks like everyone started fighting. You got great friends. Lucy Heartfilia. But they are weak, they will lose eventually. So why won't you just follow?" Praly asked once more. "They're not weak. I trust them all. They are after all, the strongest guild in Fiore. Do not underestimate Fairytail." Lucy glared. Praly chuckled. "Ok. I acted sweet enough." Praly's attitude changed. Her eternal smile turned into a glare. "Charlotte, start the game. Adri, Dalli, Qiul. We're going in. Basta, do not interfere." Praly ordered. A screen appeared in front of Charlotte. A magic circle appeared below Charlotte. "Virtual Magic:Battle start" The 6 started disappearing. They kept glaring at each other even until disappearing. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled glancing at her avoiding Elu's attacks. Lucy smiled at him and disappeared.

^(# #)^

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he stared at the place Lucy was. Natsu looked horror struck. His face was pale and his eye widened. "She's gone…" Natsu mumbled. "Natsu! Don't worry about her!" Gray yelled avoiding bombs. Natsu looked at the ice mage. "That's just a part of their magic. It sends them into another plce for them to fight." Gray yelled as a bomb passed by. "Let's just beat Tartaros up and greet her." Gray grinned. Natsu smiled. " OK! I'm FIRING UP!" Natsu looked at Elu. "Finished with your dramatic moment?" Elu teased. Natsu's face fired up. "Charlotte's magic plus Adri,Dalli,Praly, Qiul versus Lu-chan and Zeref… I wanna watch!" Elu started throwing a tantrum. Natsu sweated. "I wanna watch too!" Natsu threw a tantrum same as Elu. "Basta!" Elu yelled. "I wanna do a sense-connection with them!" Elu looked at Basta with puppy eyes. Basta sweated. "Weren't you fighting?" Basta looked at the crazy, mischievous little girl. "It's ok!" Elu grinned and walked over to Natsu. "We'll call it off and watch together!" Elu sat next to him. "What do you say?" Elu asked. "Deal!" Natsu grinned. "Are you both crazy!" Gray and Ril yelled in unison. Elu and Natsu glared. "Who are you calling crazy?!" They yelled at them and just ignored them. Gray and Ril sweated as they both thought, 'They're a perfect match.' Basta sighed at the scene. "I can never refuse you." He pointed his arm toward Elu and Natsu. "Connection of six sense: sight!" He shouted and a black little eye mark appeared on Natsu and Elu's cheek. "Similar magic to Meredy!" Gray shouted as he fought. "Lost magic." Elza muttered as she fought. "The battle starts!" Elu yelled. "Lucy! Ganbatte! (A/N: 'ganbatte' is a cheering statement.)" Natsu yelled. Gray and Erza sweated. "What are those fools doing…" Ril sighed. "I can't hear them talking.." Natsu pouted. "I wanna hear it… Oh! And feel it…" Elu pouted, They both turned their heads towards Basta, who sweated. "Fine…" Basta sighed. "Connection of six sense: hearing and feeling." Basta murmered as an ear and heart appeared on the two's cheek. "Ooh! I can hear them and feel them!" Natsu's eyes shined. "Thank you oyaji! ('oyaji' means man… but in a rude way?!)" Natsu grinned at Basta, who sighed. "Why do I live like this…" He muttered.

^(# #)^

"What the…." Lucy touched her cheek as the marks appeared. It seemed that everyone had the same mark. "Basta…. What's he thinking?! Connecting us with Elu and Fire boy." Dalli muttered. "Whoa! I can see me… and I can see the fight back where everyone was!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked around. "Natsu! I can hear you!" Lucy yelled as she heard Natsu's voice. "Lucy! Ganbatte! You have to win!" Natsu yelled. "No! Reinforce A&D is gonna win!" Lucy heard Elu's voice. "Lu0chan sorry but were gonna win!" Elu smiled. Somehow Lucy was able to see Natsu and Elu at the same time. "It's Basta's magic. It connects the body senses." Dalli groaned. "It's a lost magic. I heard someone in Grimmore Heart was able to use a similar one, but Basta's more powerful." Praly added. They all sighed. "Why are you sighing!" Elu yelled in their heads. "Start fighting! I wanna see Lucy fighting!" Natsu also added. "They're really similar with each other." Lucy sweated as everyone agreed.

"Well then.. We can't let our audience die in boredom." Adr grinned. "Let's get this started!" Adri yelled. Lucy grinned. "I agree with that." Lucy yelled back. Zeref glared at his enemy.

.

.

.

.

'No one touches Lucy. Never.'

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Yes. I'm running out of goofy magic ideas. I had to brainstorm a lot to make miracles, and some of them were just so crazy. Like for example, Otaku-magic. It allows you to imitate an anime character's ability. Crazy, huh? Hint for you, one of them has that magic. Haha.. I want that magic. Ok. I watched the latest Fairy Tail manga. I used to hate Flare's gut, but after the seeing Flare hurt badly&swimming pool apologizing and all, I started to like her a bit, but now, I REALLY like her. She is truly kind than I expected. Oh and I decided to write a simple info about the characters since there's a lot of OCs. And there will be more. The whole Tartaros, is after all… A mumbo-jumbo OC festival. I won't introduce all FT members. Only the ones who come out right now.**

* * *

**Starts here!**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

Age: 17(24 Tenrou island)

Guild: Fairy Tail

Magic: Celestial / All

Etc:

Daughter of Layla & Jude.

Old friend(?) with Zeref

Descendent of Erai, the first mage

Her memory& powers are still sealed off, not full power yet.

Team Natsu

**Gray Fullbuster**

Age: 18(25/Tenrou)

Guild: Fairy Tail

Magic: Ice

Etc: Ur's student

Old friend& rival with Lyon

Crush on Lucy

Juvia's crush

Always fights with Natsu

Team Natsu

**Natsu Dragoneel**

Age: ?

Guild: Fairy Tail

Magic: Fire Dragon Slaying Magic

Etc. Crush on Lucy

Igneel's son

Dragon Slayer

Always fights with Gray

Potential unlimited

Lives with Happy

Team Natsu

**Erza Scarlet**

Age: 19 (26/Tenrou)

Guild: Fairy Tail

Magic: Equip Magic (The Knight)

Etc: R-system survivor

Titania

Strongest female mage of Fairy Tail

Loves Jerall

Very strict

Team Natsu

**Wendy Marvell**

Age: 12(21/Tenrou)

Guild: Fairy Tail

Magic: Sky Dragon Slaying Magic

Etc: Dragon Slayer

Grandine's daughter

Always with Charle

Sky priestess

Team Natsu

**Zeref**

Age: ?

Guild: None

Magic: Death Magic, Life Magic

Etc: Old friends with Lucy

Sis-con

Dark mage

Owns a debt to Layla

Knows Lucy's past

**Adri**

Age: 19

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Gun equip magic

Etc. Called 'Genius Sniper'

Defeated by Sagittarius

Bad attitude

Not-so-good with Dalli

Sad past (Cannot reveal yet)

Team A

**Basta**

Age: 29

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Six Sense link magic/?

Etc: Proud to be bald

Thinks Elu as a daughter

Sad Past (Again, cannot reveal)

Team A

**Charlotte**

Age: 13

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Achieve Magic

Etc: Genius

Develops her own kind of magic

Sad Past (cannot reveal)

Has an older brother

Loves her nakamas

Crush on Ril

Defeated by Lucy

Team A

**Dalli**

Age: 18

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Physical Magic/ Script Magic

Etc: Martial Arts Master

Defeats Gray

Really beautiful

Strict

Hard to be friends

Appears to be really smart

Cares for her nakamas

Sad Past

Team A

**Elu**

Age: 12

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Earth Magic

Etc: Very powerful (Similar power as Jura)

Two Personalities

Power sealed with special hair bands

Seems to be fond of Lucy

Mischievous

Crush on Ril

Similar personalities with Natsu

Thinks Basta as a father

Sad Past

Team A

**Praly**

Age: 17

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Wind

Etc: Man

Looks like a girl (When he was born, his parents wanted a daughter, so they raised him as one. He didn't know about it until joining guild)

Very beautiful

Uses a long pink ribbon& an ancient red fan as weapon

Two personalities

Sad Past

Team D

**Qiul**

Age: 18

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Otaku Magic (Told ya so)

Etc: Right now, favorite anime character is Inuyasha's Kikyo

A very severe otaku

Sad Past

A beautiful girl

Team D

**Ril**

Age: 13

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Sword Magic/ Bomb Magic

Etc: Crush on Lucy

Popular among young girls

Tsundere

Likes older mature woman who's also childish in ways

Carries a big sword with him

Sad Past

Team D

**Sal**

Age: 12

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Equip Magic/ Twin Magic/Wing magic(Exceed)

Etc: Twin with Tara

Cold personality

Jealous of Tara

Crush on Ril

Very girlish

Sad Past

Team D

**Tara**

Age: 12

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Equip Magic/Twin Magic

Etc: Twin with Sal

Tomboy

Hyper, loud, active

Sport obsess

Plays with boys

Jealous of Sal

Used to wear only shirt& shorts with a long ponytail, but Ril tells her to be more girlish, so know has short hair and wears a long shirt with leggings.

Wears wing shoes to fly.

Sad Past

Team D

**Krackule**

Age:30

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: Unrevealed (Already thought of it.)

Etc: Ugly (Used to be very handsome, but while flirting a girl mage, that girl cursed him to look like now.

A womanizer with no woman

One of the strongest mage in Tartaros

Teammates with L. and Majoh

Sad Past

Team C

**Majoh**

Age: 32

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: ?

Etc: An expert researcher

Researched L.

Teammates with L. and Krackule

One of the strongest mage in Tartaros

Sad Past

Team C

**Master of Tartaros**

Name: ?

Guild: Tartaros

Magic: ?

Etc: Master of Tartaros

Very Strong

Codename Z

**Team A**

Adri. Basta, Charlotte, Dalli, Elu

A stands for attack, assassin.

Experts at killing and kidnapping.

**Team D**

Praly, Qiul, Ril, Sal, Tara

D stands for death, dangerous

Experts on killing, and advanced missions

* * *

**Thanks to….**

* * *

**Reviews**

**fairytailover: Thanks for the complement. You guys give me the energy to write this fanfic. I will continue for my fans…. (?)**

**someperson10: Huh? I don't see any typos… What does OCC stand for anyways? I'm curious…**

**WishToBeWizard: Haha… I made it longer this time. But this time, I have the whole character introduce thing… So… Maybe it isn't so long this time… Yay! Hooray for GraLu**

**velvetSunset: Oh? So you're a NaLu fan huh? I do like some sweet NaLu fanfics… But I prefer GraLu! Woohoo! Gomen…**

**Bee: I love that part too! I'm happy to write this… I love GraLu myself… Haha… But I'm trying to give Gray and Natsu the same amount of love scenes…. Fair and square… But I choose to follow my heart at the end..**

**Guest: Ooh! Thank you! I'll try to keep up to your expectations!**

* * *

**Fav.**

**CupidArrows25**

**UEAcon**

**cutey650kuto**

* * *

**Fol.**

**CupidArrows25**

**Neko Nyan 3**

**cutey650kuto**

**violetvolpe**

* * *

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	12. Chapter 11

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Long time no see! Ok… I have my reasons… I started my school, and boy! Classes are sure is sleepy… I always return from home and sleep all day…haha… And I really am busy these days, I have Chinese lessons in Monday, guitar lessons on Tues. and Sat, Art at Thurs…. Help me!**

* * *

**Last Story: Zeref turns out to be a sis-com who was just joking with Lucy. Lucy and Zeref make up together, and laugh about how stupid they looked. But suddenly, Tartaros appears again to take Lucy back. This time, the Team A appears with Team D. But as they're about to start fighting, Team Natsu appears again to help Lucy. As the teams starts to fight, Charlotte and the others challenged Lucy and Zeref to a duel….**

* * *

**Ch.11**

**Title: Team Natsu vs. Team A&D**

* * *

The two child (?) kept staring the blank with an amused face. "Elu….. right?" Natsu asked the little girl next to him. "Uh Huh! E-L-U! ELU!" She giggled. "You fought Lucy before, right?" Natsu asked. The girl exclaimed with happiness and nodded. "How was her?" He asked once again. Elu's eyes glittered with cheer. "Lu-chan is really amazing! She won me when I was full power! She is one of the only person who ever beaten me!" Elu exclaimed. "Luce is really that strong?" Natsu's eyes widened. He knew that this little girl was strong just by being next to her. "Hehe… You'll see…" Elu cackled as the two stared at their fight.

*( ^ )*

Lucy and Zeref stared at their opponents, Adri, Charlotte, Dalli, Praly, Qiul. Zeref glared at them. "No one touches Lucy…." He glared. "I warn you now… My magic can only kill… It won't harm Lucy, but if it touches you, you will die…. Leave now.." Zeref warned.

Praly started laughing. "Our master somehow knew that you would eventually appear…" Praly chuckled. Zeref's eyes widened. "How….." Zeref's voice faltered. Praly shrugged.

"I dunno… My position is way too low to contact with the master himself… But, he somehow knew… that's why he sent me and Qiul to this mission. To beat you, Zeref."" Praly answered.

Zeref's eyes turned crimson red. "Dark Pillar" Zeref muttured and dark aura flew to them. Praly smiled. He took his red fan out and swung it towards the aura.

"Oriental blow"

He whispered and strong, but somehow soft wind appeared blowing the aura away. Somehow, Lucy saw sakura petals flowing along. Zeref smirked. "Wind magic isn't enough to get rid of my magic."

The aura that flew backwards just returned back.

"Tch.."

Praly backed up.

"Qiul!"

Praly called for the girl in priestess clothe.

Her hair was jet black, and was tied loosely with a piece of white paper. She had a bow in her hands and arrows were in a wooden cylinder-shaped case strapped at her shoulders.

"Ok!" Qiul smiled as she crossed her arrow at her bow.

"Purifying Arrow!"

Qiul shouted as she shot the arrow towards the aura.

As the arrow hit the floor near the aura, a pinkish light spread through the dimension and the black smoke disappeared. Zeref's eyes widened.

"She purified it?!" Zeref didn't know that such magic even existed.

"My magic is Otaku-magic. I can use the power of my favorite character as I focus into it. Right now, my mind is one with 'Kikyo' from 'Inuyasha'." She smiled.

"Don't think of her too weird. She has a sad past, and she only had lachryma TV to comfort her, and she became like that. You know, believing is the start of all magic. She turned like that…" Praly sighed as he saw his friend. "But I can prove her skills. She is after all, Team D." Praly smirked. "She is here to beat you." Praly smiled at Qiul who set another arrow in her bow.

"Kikyo is a great priestess with such power. Her powers can purify the deadliest auras in the world. I watched Inuyasha just for you." Qiul smiled. Zeref growled.

"Death magic isn't the only magic I can use. I don't favor them either. Actually, I used to love celestial magic like Layla did, but the keys were way too rare for a fugitive like me to collect. That's why I developed my own summon magic." He sneered. He raised his right hand up in mid air.

_"O the dark earth with such power. I, the mighty Zeref order thee to rise upon with a new soul given. Rise to serve me, Deliora, Lullaby!"_

Zeref recited as the ground started shaking. The floor cracked and the ground rose. Black earth rose to create a large form of a devil. As the two lumps of earth became two mighty devils, the dimension Charlotte had created started to crack.

"The dimension…." Charlotte's eyes widened. "It's breaking apart…." Praly whispered with amazement. "This is Dark Lord Zeref's …." Adri gasped. "Life magic…." Dalli glared at Zeref. Deliora roared and the dimension shattered into pieces, revealing Team Natsu and the rest once again.

"A power available to break apart a dimension…. I've never heard of such….."

Charlotte covered her ears while shouting.

*( ^ )*

A roar echoed from nowhere. Gray stopped fighting and turned to where the sound was coming from. "This roar…." Gray mumbled. Erza's eyes widened. "I…. heard this roar before… It's…" Erza started mumbling.

"Deliora…." Gray murmured as the dimension shattered revealing the two deadly demons. Gray's eyes gasped. "Deliora… impossible…" Gray shuddered. "Natsu?! What happened!" Erza shouted at Natsu and Elu who were staring the blank for a while.

"Zeref-sama….. has…" Elu's voice was shaking. "His powers came back…. Once again…. The mighty dark lord had returned…" Elu kept murmuring. "What are you talking about?!" Erza grabbed Elu's shoulder.

Elu started shuddering as her eyes started to glow. She slapped away Erza's hand as she rose in air. Her body started glowing green as she speaked in a rather raspy voice.

"_The Dark Lord has retrieved his power once again. The power shakes the world with his anger. The descendent of the first magician, in the grasp of evil. With that, the powers will destroy everything in its path. No living shall be spared. Only true feelings can reach their voice and stop the end. Fairies, horses, mermaids will stand together, facing the evil. As the secrets reveal, the end will come." _

Elu ended her talking and fell in Erza's lap. Erza shook Elu. "What do you mean by that?! HEY!" Erza shook Elu harder, but was stopped by Basta. Erza's eyes widened.

'I didn't notice him at all…. He is strong….' Erza thought as Basta lifted Elu up.

"Elu's magic is from the earth goddess herself. The goddess of Earth always had two-sided personalities. And as she rules upon the mighty earth, she predicts the future and sends her prophecy towards her only daughter, Elu." Basta answered Erza's questioned look. "I will kill you Titania, but today, we will have to stop the dark lord himself. Whatever at risk, I wil do whatever to protect E." Basta muttered. "I ask you sincerely to stop the monster, Titania." Basta lowered his head. Erza, widened her eyes. "I can easily see that you possess great power. You are an amazing mage. Why don't you use your magic?" Erza asked. Basta's expression darkened. "My magic brings pain. And I promised that I wouldn't use it ever again." Basta looked at the sleeping child. "I won't help." Basta murmured as fog covered him. When the fog disappeared, he was also gone.

*( ^ )*

Erza stared as Basta disappeared. 'Earth goddess's only daughter….' Erza thought as she requiped to a black wing armor. "Natsu… let's go." Erza spoke, but Natsu grabbed her leg. Erza glared.

"What are you doing?! Lucy is there." Erza yelled, but Natsu kept staring the blank. "Don't interfere. This is Lucy's fight." Natsu spoke seriously. Erza stared at the still Natsu. "Natsu….. " Erza started.

"Erza…. Zeref summoned Deliora and Lullaby. Remember the thing about Deliora?" Natsu asked the scarlet haired girl. Erza's eyes widened. "Natsu…. Are you?!" Erza gasped as she bluntly spoke out.

"This is Gray's fight." Natsu muttered.

*( ^ )*

Gray ran towards the noise. 'This roar….. I know this roar….' Gray ran faster as he heard the noise shaking the grounds. He finally reached where the demon, his enemy, and friend was. He caught a glimpse of a blond hair, and ran towards it.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted as the blonde turned to his way. Her eyes widened. "Gray! DUCK!" She yelled as the demon lunged to him with his big hands. Gray, was too late. "GRAY!" Lucy yelled as Gray flew away. Lucy concentrated trying to remember the exceed's magic.

"Aera!" Lucy shouted and a pair of white wings appeared on her back. Lucy flew over to Gray and caught him in air. "You ok?" Lucy asked Gray who kept shivering. "Gray! Come back to me!" Lucy yelled as she shook Gray. "De….liora…. everyone will die…." Gray kept murmuring. "Snap out of it!" Lucy smacked Gray's head waking up. "Lu….cy…." Gray spoke.

"Finally!" Lucy smiled. "I'm sorry…. I just saw Deliora…. And I lost it… It's…" Tear fell from Gray's eyes.

Lucy hugged Gray in mid-air, surprising the crying mage.

"It's alright… I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories again. But don't blame Zeref-nii…. He…. He always felt bad of it. Killing and all…. He hated his magic so much…. He…couldn't control it at all….. The magic moved with his emotions…. He lost it when my mother died… It's my fault… I'm so sorry…" Lucy tightened her grasp to Gray. Her chocolate eyes were filled with tears.

"It's all my fault that were sad…. I'm sorry…" Gray realized that Lucy was crying because of himself. Gray knew that this wasn't Lucy's fault. He felt mad at himself. "Lucy….. It's not your fault… I'm sorry…. I made you cry…." Gray ruffled Lucy's hair. Lucy looked up.

"Come on…. We got demons to defeat…." Gray smiled at the blond staring at him. Lucy sniffled and nodded as she smiled. Lucy landed in front of Zeref who was trembling. Zeref stared at Lucy. "Lucy….. I….I'm sorry…. I…. just panicked and….." Zeref's voice trembled.

"I summoned a demon again…. The seal disappeared completely….. Now my other self will….." Zeref kept trembling. "Lucy…. Please….. now…." Zeref pleaded, startling Lucy. Lucy seemed to be thinking of something, but nodded as she walked towards her. "I'm sorry nii-chan…." Lucy mumbled as she punched Zeref's stomach making him faint in her hands. Gray's eyes widened.

"Lucy?!" Gray asked Lucy. Lucy drew a magic circle on him and he disappeared. "I sent him to Natsu… Zeref-nii was about to lose it." Lucy murmured. "What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"Zeref has two personalities. He uses the power of hell you know…. He decides life and deat with the flick of his hand. That was his magic…. That magic… was not something Zeref was proud of… He was always aware of the life and all…. But his other personality didn't care. The evil side of him destroys all. That's why my mother sealed his evil away with a powerful magic. It's one of the reasons my mother died… actually… But now, I guess the seal wore off….. He's back…. "Lucy answered.

"Also the day off his death is near…." Lucy also murmured so soft, that Gray didn't notice. Gray stood still hearing that. "Then what about the Deliora that killed my parents and Ur?!" Gray almost yelled.

"That was also when my mother died…. Zeref got so…. Emotional…. And….. just exploded….. He panicked and released his powers…. He….. after that, escaped to Tenrou and locked himself there for a few years now…. The grounds are holy…. So… he planned to stay there until his fate kills him….but Grimmore Heart appeared." Lucy's face darkened.

Gray realizing what he just asked, panicked. "Oh… I'm sorry…" Gray apologized. Lucy shrugged. "I'm ok… We have a demon to beat."Lucy grinned. Gray grinned. The two mage looked up the two demons. "Let's go.."

"Ice-make Lance!" Gray shouted as the ice struck towards the Lullaby. The Lullaby raised his arms, protecting himself.

"Gray!" Lucy pushed him away from the Lullaby's attack. "Gray! The Lullaby is stronger than before! The last time's Lullaby was a leftover from 400 years ago. It was weak. Don't underestimate them. " Lucy warned Gray. Lucy landed Gray back where he was.

"I summon thee, Grim Scythe!" The scythe appeared in Lucy's hand. Lucy flew over to Lullaby. "Grim's Fury." The dark light pierced the demon's arm. The arm dropped toward the ground, but it floated back to the demon and stuck back.

"Instant recovery?!" Gray stuttered. "Tch…." Lucy mumbled. "Instant recovery, huh?" Lucy mumbled. Lucy landed back on the ground and grabbed Gray's arm. "Then I'll perish you all." Lucy backed off grabbing Gray.

"Wait….What are you…." Gray asked as a black magic circle appeared.

"When I was little, I loved the sky so much….. So I developed my own magic that day…. But it's still a little tiresome." The black magic circle became bigger, almost 100 times an ordinary one.

"_O the eternal space of darkness. The light of the thousand stars shine upon thee. The never-ending darkness, answer my call. I summon thee_."

Lucy opened her eyes and it was same as when she did the Urano Metria.

"_The tomb of star, fall upon my call, Stella Sepulcrum_"

A black hole appeared behind the two demons. The hole got bigger and bigger sucking everything near it.

Finally, Gray realized what that hole was.

Stella Sepulcrum.

Tomb of the Stars.

It was a black hole.

Lucy tightened the grasp on him and a barrier of yellow light appeared. The black hole soon got bigger than the two demons and sucked them in. The demon's screams pierced their ears. And it was the end of those demons.

*( ^ )*

Soon, the black hole disappeared. Erza un-equiped her Adamantine Armor. "What was that magic?" Erza mumbled as the armor disappeared.

"It was Lucy." Natsu answered.

"A black hole appeared sucking the two demons in." Natsu murmured as he stared at Zeref lying there.

During the battle, Zeref just appeared in front of them, unconscious. Natsu knew that Lucy sent him, since the senses were still connected. He had watched the whole battle just then. Then, It came to his mind. Where was the other Tartaros? Natsu glanced over his surroundings and senses trying to find the others but their senses were somehow blocked.

Natsu's eyes widened. Natsu stood up. "Erza! Lucy's in trouble!" Erza's eyes widened, realizing their enemies disappearance.

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!" Erza's armor changed, and Erza started running towards the battle. Natsu started running, but came back towards Zeref. Natsu supported the dark mage to his back and he started running, while watching the whole thing.

*( ^ )*

Gray couldn't believe his eyes. A black hole….. In front of his eyes, appeared and sucked his enemy in. He just stared as everything happened. Just then, Lucy fell towards him. "Lucy!" Gray shouted as the blonde fell. He grabbed the girl who just fell to him.

"So…. Tiring… Never gonna use it again…" She mumbled as she fell asleep. He sighed. Lucy looked tired. Of course, using such magic, would've killed him. Lucy slept peacefully in his arm. Gray smiled.

Just then, something pierced his arm. A bullet. A magic bullet.

"Ahh!" Gray flinched as the blood bursted out. "What the…" Gray tried to get the bullet out, but the bullet dissolved in his body. Bang! Bang! Two more flew towards him. Gray tried to block it, with ice, but the bullet went through and pierced Lucy's upper arm. It also dissolved in her body. Lucy yelped in pain.

"Lucy!" Gray screamed, but his body didn't listen. He looked to his arm, to see the injuries disappearing. Lucy's injuries also disappeared. He sighed, but his grasp tightened to Lucy's arm.

Ice covered her arm, slowly, then, started covering her whole body. Gray's eyes widened to see himself freezing Lucy's whole body. "What the…" He tried to stop, but his body didn't respond.

Lucy became a huge ice berg. Gray's eyes widened more. "Lucy!" Lucy didn't answer.

"She won't answer. It was 3 times the usual chloroform dose. It should be enough to make a Tyrannosaurus Rex fall down." A voice answered. Gray knew this voice.

"Adri…" Gray growled as the woman holding a long black gun appeared. "I'm not just any sniper. I'm a genius and Team A in Tartaros. I have more than that. I specify in poison magic. An expert to it, then I thought guns were fascinating. I started the whole equip gun thingy like 3 months ago." Adri answered sarcastically.

"The poison in your body is a quick acting one. It paralyzes your nerve system at first. Then, it goes through your brain, controlling the ability to use your body. I have full control of your body now, Fullbuster." Adri laughed.

"Too bad that Heartfilia's unconscious. I wanted to see Saggitarius and beat him up." Adri laughed. "Now, ice boy, bring her this way." Adri ordered. "I would never…" Gray stopped to notice that his body started reacting to her voice.

"Why?" Gray stuttered. Gray made the floor freeze up making a path towards the enemies and pushed it. The Lucy-popsicle slid towards Adri. "Lucy!" Gray screamed, only earning a kick in his stomach. "Adri, our only object was to bring Lucy Heartfilia back, I suppose." The girl with the cold voice threatened.

"Tch. As always, you're no fun." Adri muttered.

"Dalli."

Adri bickered, making Dalli glare. "There are no 'fun' in a mission. You should be proud of doing a mission directed by the Team C and Master." Dalli glared at the sniper who just ignored her.

"Give… Lucy…. Back…" Gray muttered. Dalli glared at the ice mage. "Adri, I suppose you put that poison in him." Dalli asked making Adri laugh. "Yeah… It's in him now. A slow acting poison will kill him. But first," Adri glanced at the two figure running.

"I suppose I give him a mission." Adri sneered. Dalli rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Do what you want." Dalli shrugged as she lifted the ice. "I'm taking this to Charlotte. Finish up, and come back, or will be leaving you." Dalli said like she meant it. She disappeared, with Lucy.

*( ^ )*

"Tch….. what an asshole….. She is so not fun." Adri rolled her eyes, cursing the girl. She glanced at Gray. "The poison in your body controls your body, and after a few hours, it destroys the whole system and kills you." Gray's eyes widened. He was going to die. "So until you do," Adri motioned to where the figures were approaching. "I really do love a great magic battle." Adri cackled as Gray's body started to move. "What the…." Ice appeared in his arms and he started running towards his friends.

^($ $)^

"Gray!" Erza shouted as the ice mage ran towards them. "Erza!" Natsu jumped towards Erza and the two of them slid to the wall. "What are you doing?!" Erza snapped as she smacked Natsu's head. "I'm still connected to Taurus's senses." Natsu spoke as he stood up. "Becareful. Gray is being controlled." Gray lunged towards Natsu and Erza.

"Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Ice covered Gray's arms. He slashed the sharp ice in an X shape. Natsu and Erza managed to dodge. "Damn it! Oi! Ice head! Get a hold of yourself!" Natsu yelled as he launched towards Gray.

"Iron Dragon's fist attack!" Fire coated Natsu's arm. Gray's ice arm and Natsu's fire arm clashed together. The power exploded blowing everything away. The ash surrounded them, unable to see the result.

"Damn it!" Natsu pierced out from the cloud of ash. At the same time, Gray pierced out.

"Ice make, Hammer!" A hammer fell on Natsu's head. "Re-quip: Fire Emperor Armor!" Erza's armor changed. Erza's spear pointed towards Natsu. "Natsu!" Erza's spear exploded with fire. Natsu turned to see the fire heading toward him. Natsu grinned. "Arigatou(A/N: 'arigatou' means 'thank you') Erza!" Natsu jumped into the burst of flames. Natsu opened his mouth and the fire headed into Natsu's mouth.

After the fire's disappearance, Natsu wiped his mouth with his arm. Natsu smiled. "Thank you for the meal." Fire bursted out from Natsu's body.

"I'm firing up!"

^($ $)^

"Erza." Natsu spoke. "What is it?" Erza asked. "Go and bring Lucy back. My connection of sense broke. They're leaving. We have to rescue Lucy now. " Natsu muttered.

"Ok." Erza answered as she equipped her Flight Armor. "You'd better bring Gray back before I come back." Erza grinned. Natsu smiled.

"Go!" Natsu shouted and Erza disappeared.

Natsu turned back to Gray. "Gray…" Natsu muttered.

"Fairy Tail Salamander. You already know if you've been connected to me. Gray Fullbuster will die. Right after this battle. Just kill him." Gray spoke in Adri's voice.

"Wow Gray! When did you learn ventriloquism?! " Natsu started cracking.

"Don't joke with me. You already know that he'll die in the end." Gray-Adri sneered. "I believe in my nakama." Natsu glared. "And Ice brain isn't that easy to kill. He's like a cockroach. Never dies." Natsu cackled. "Seriously?" Gray-Adri sweated.

"Besides, we got the best healer in the world in our team. I trust her to do this." Natsu smiled.

"Hah! Do not underestimate me little brat. I am the descendant of the first poison mage and the poison dragon herself had taught me those techniques. I surpass the poison dragon. No one can heal the poison." Gray-Adri sneered at Natsu who just shrugged. "Well Wendy is a great healer! She healed Cobra, the poison dragon slayer's poison in 3 seconds! She'll heal your pathetic poison!" Natsu yelled back.

"Pffffffffffffft! Ok. You're a riot!" Gray-Adri started cracking. "Ok…. Even if that 'Wendy' can heal my poison, can she come in time?" Gray-Adri sneakered.

Natsu grinned. "Don't you think something's missing?" Natsu asked with a grin. Gray-Adri, confused, looked around. Her eyes widened. "The cat! The blue one…. When did he…" Gray- Adri gasped.

"Naaaaaaaaaatasu!" a voice echoed from the chamber behind them.

A blue cat, holding on a petite blue haired girl jet through the passage. "Natsu san! Gray san!" Wendy yelled as the exceed dropped the girl in front of Natsu. Wendy landed softly and turned to glare at Gray-Adri. "Give Gray-san back!" Wendy exclaimed.

"So you're the Sky Priestess Wendy Marvel, huh?" Gray-Adri snickered. Wendy flinched a little.

"The Sky Dragon Slayer taught by Grandeeny herself huh? I must say that it is impressive for a kid like you." Gray-adri sarcastically laughed. ""But you all are forgetting something." Gray-Adri spoke as his/her arm turned into a ice spear. "I have full control of this body, so I can always commit suicide." GrAY-Adri sneered. The spear headed towards Gray's neck.

Natsu's eyes widened and Wendy started to shriek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GRAY!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Gomenasai with all my heart. I tried my hardest…. But I got grounded… **

**Hahahaha and I'm really afraid of bugs…. Really…. I don't remember…. Was it some phobia stuff…. **

**But one day, a fly landed on this laptop and my ungrateful mother killed it…. ON MY LAPTOP! About for a week, I never touched this laptop….. Eventually I did. I was almost done. **

**Actually, there was like 2000 more words on this chapter but mom and I got in a heavy fight and…. POOF…. I forgot to save this document as my poor story flew away in heaven…. So I kinda shorted it… Ok…. Back to the point! Is Gray dying at Ch.11?! Will people throw rocks and empty soda cans at me for killing Gray?! Find out on the next chapter of Lost Memories!**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

**WishToBeWizard: Aww….. Thanks…. That was touching. I kinda aimed for comedy at that chapter…. I felt funky that day…. And then, after I read it, I realized how crazy it came out….**

**velvetSunset: Thanks… I like NaLu… they're cute…. I just prefer GraLu more…. I'll make you worship GraLu… just wait….*'evil laughing…***

**Ilove08nagihiko: Oh… Don't worry…. I promise to end this story no matter what…. Always keep your fingers crossed….^^**

* * *

**Fav.**

**AnimeLuver778**

**the wind-up god**

**ivy012**

* * *

**Fol.**

**AnimeLuver778**

**Blood Reaper4444**

**FairyTailFTW**

**TheAnonymousCritic**

**the wind-up god**

* * *

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

**Support my other fanfics: **_**Seeking for Lucy**_


	13. Chapter 12

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hello.. TT Im depressed…. The last chapter wasn't a success TT I know exactly why…. I didn't really concentrate on it… Here are a few reasons why**

**1) I was fighting with my mother **

**2) Because of my mother, I lost the files and started writing again**

**3) When I was writing again, I wrote it shorter than I planned cause I fought with my mother again**

**Choose whatever and know that all 3 are **

* * *

**Last Story: Tartaros vs. Team Natsu plus Zeref**

**Both team was strong and evenly matched, however, Zeref's power goes insane causing them to stop fighting. Lucy and Gray successfully demolishes the two demons, but Lucy's out of power! Then, the Tartaros strikes again, controlling Gray's body to fight. But, after Wendy's appearance, Gray intends to perform suicide?!**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**WishToBeWizard: Heeeey… OMG! You know how much I love and worship Gray-sama! I swear I can become a stalker surpassing Juvia.. Not sure this is a good thing…. Even if I kill him, I'll bring him back somehow…. Reincarnation, travel to hell, R-system or whatever you have to bring back the dead, I'll BRING HIM BACK!**

**velvetSunset: Ooh! Thanks! I'm so happy to have a reader like you…TT**

**Guest: No! Thank you! For reading this fanfic! You'll be a great person when you grow up. **

**UnknownDaRk: I'm glad you found my fanfic! I love you read my fanfic! I'm glad you love my ganfic!LOL**

* * *

**Ch.12**

**Title: Reinforcements?! The council?! WTH?!**

* * *

"GRAY!" Natsu screamed as he ran towards the ice-mage.

He heard Wendy's shrieking and everything went silent. Seconds felt like years. Everything looked like a slow motion.

The ice spear was only inches away from Gray's throat.

Inches away from Gray's death.

* * *

**Flashback starts**

"_WOW!" Little Natsu exclaimed as he saw the huge guild. Makarov next to him, just smiled at him._

"_So what do you think about Fairy Tail?" Makarov grinned as he asked the little boy._

"_It's amazing! I can't wait till I join!" Natsu smiled in happiness. Makarov escorted Natsu to the guild._

"_Hey you crazies! We have a newcomer! Be nice!" Makarov yelled as he shoved Natsu in._

_Everyone stared at the little boy. Natsu grinned._

"_Hello! I'm Natsu Dragoneel! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu yelled out as he grinned foolish._

_Everyone started to murmur hearing the word 'Dragon'_

"_Don't lie to me! There's no such thing as a dragon!" someone yelled in the back._

_Natsu turned to see a raven haired boy without his shirt. "Dragons exist!" Natsu glared at the boy._

_The boy just shrugged. "You're a bad person, Pink head. Dragons are extinct." Gray answered with an annoying tone._

"_No! They do extinct! Igneel is a great father!" Natsu yelled as he got closer to the boy. "And it's salmon! Not PINK!"_

"_No they don't. And salmon and pink are both pink." The boy answered as he stood up from his chair glaring back._

"_Why you!" Natsu was about to punch the boy when someone hit the boy's head, causing him to faint. Natsu stared up to see a girl with red hair._

"_Hello Natsu. I'm Erza and this is Gray. I'm sorry for Gray's attitude. Welcome to the guild." Erza smiled as Gray's head started to bleed. Natsu just stared at the boy named Gray with pity._

"_Huh…. Are you trying to seduce a newcomer? Er-za?" A new voice spoke from the behind. Natsu turned to see a girl with pink whitish hair. Erza glared at the girl._

"_Hello Natsu. I'm Mirajane Strauss. But you can call me Miss Mira." Mira smiled at him pushing Erza away._

"_Mira!" Erza yelled and Mira jumped at Erza. They started to fight. Natsu stared at the two girls fighting as Gray woke up._

"_Oww… Stupid Erza…. Hitting me so hard." Gray muttered as he ruffled his head. He saw his hand and found blood on it._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gray screamed, causing Erza and Mira to look. "My head's bleeding! " Gray screamed as another sprout of blood bursted out of his head._

"_What are you laughing at!?" Gray yelled as he saw Natsu laughin his head off. _

"_Y-You look awful!" Natsu laughed as the boy became red._

_Gray quickly attempted to freeze his blood o stop bleeding, but he froze his head._

"_Pffffffffffffffffft!" Mira joined Natsu laughing at Gray falling down cause of his now-big head._

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Natsu ran toward Gray trying to stop him. He finally realized that he was too late. He would never be able to stop Gray. Gray will be dead.

Natsu's eyes widened at the thought. "NO! GRAY!"

^($ $)^

"Ice-make Eagle!" A loud voice awaked Natsu from his horrifying thoughts.

A swarm of birds rushed in, breaking Gray's ice spear. Natsu realized that the birds were made of ice.

"This is…. This magic….. This voice…." Natsu murmured as he saw Gray, making a new spear.

"Ice-make Ape!" An ape rose from the ground and grabbed Gray's arms, stopping his movements.

"Lyon!" Natsu yelled as the white haired mage rushed in to the room.

"Now! Chelia! Wendy! GO!" Lyon, ignored Natsu as he yelled.

"Ok!" A cheerful petite girl with pink hair rushed in. 'Chelia. The Sky God Slayer.' Natsu realized.

"Wendy! Long time no see!" Chelia exclaimed. "Chelia-san!?" Wendy exclaimed, half joy half amazement. "Why are you…."

"Not now! Wendy!" Chelia yelled.

Wendy nodded, realizing what was going on. Wendy ran towards Gray and grabbed Chelia's hand.

"We can do this Wen-chan!" Chelia smiled. Wendy also smiled.

Suddenly, a flash of white light surrounded the two girls. The two closed their eyes, concentrating their magic in their hands. And they raised their hands toward Gray.

^($ $)^

"Ughh….." Gray opened his eyes. "GRAY!" Someone yelled. He saw Natsu and Wendy in front of him. "Wh-what happened…?" Gray asked as Wendy threw her arms around Gray while crying. "Uwahhhhhhhhh!" Wendy brawled as tears fell out continually. "Now…now…Wen-chan…" A familiar voice walked over and patted Wendy's head.

"Gray-san! Finally! You're awake!" Chelia exclaimed as she hugged Gray, surprising him.

"Chelia?! Why are you…" He stammered as he saw Lyon standing near.

"Ly-Lyon?! What are you…" He stammered once again. "What's going on here?!" Gray asked as Natsu grinned.

"Seriously, Gray… You are a disgrace to Ur's name." Lyon sighed as he helped Gray up.

"Lyon…. What are you doing here?" Gray asked, more seriously. Lyon sighed.

"Listen Gray, were not the only one here."

^($ $)^

"Charl!" Adri yelled as she appeared waving her gun.

Charlotte wrinkled a bit. "You're late! So, what happened?" The little girl asked.

Adri chuckled as she ruffled the girl's hair. "Adri!" Charlotte complained.

Despite the whole 'team A' thing, Charlotte and Adri were always close to each other.

After all, the incident, Charlotte had respected Adri as her own sister, no more than that.

Charlotte had lost most of her memories, leaving her with sudden memory attacks. Adri was there for her. She was the only family she had.

"Quit fooling around, Adri." Dalli growled Adri played around with Charlotte. Praly, Quil, Ril, Sal, Tara were behind her.

"Charlotte, prepare the launcher." Dalli ordered Charlotte as she pushed Lucy-sicle to the middle of the circle.

"The whole system was knocked off. It's jammed a little. It can be fixed, but it might take a while." Charlotte groaned as she started typing rapidly.

"Oh well…. I guess we can have some fun while waiting." Praly appeared out of nowhere and swung her red fan, catching the dagger that flew towards Charlotte.

"Give Lucy back you damn idiots." Erza appeared in front of them, holding the Sea Empress's Spear and Fire Empress's Spear in each hands. She wore her Flight armor, increasing her speed.

"Praly! Let us do it!" Sal and Tara chirped. "I wanna win against Titania!" They both exclaimed in chorus.

Praly sighed as she disappeared, to reappear back at the ancient shrine, comforting herself.

Erza blinked in confusement. 'She…. She's strong. I didn't see her move. Like the wind….huh? BTW, where did the shrine come from?'

Erza's thought was disturbed by the twin's attack. "Twin Armor: Sky and Earth Empress!" The two changed into armor similar to Erza's.

"The last two of the Empress Armor series…. So you two had it." Erza gritted her teeth.

The twin grinned. "Now the empresses have gathered." They chorused.

"Fire Attack!" Erza exclaimed as fire escaped from the spear in her left hand. "Water Attack!" Erza exclaimed once again, as water fired out of her right hand.

The two elements flew towards Sal and Tara. The two grinned.

"We'll show you the power of the 'Equip Twins' of Team D." They chorused as they raised their spears.

"Wind attack! Fury of the Sky Empress!" Sal yelled.

"Earth attack! Fury of the Earth Empress!" Tara yelled.

The gust of wind and earth headed to Erza. The two elements met each other as they united.

"Unison Raid! King of the Heavenly Earth!" They shouted out in unison.

The earth and wind joined each other, creating a strong magic blow.

"Tch.." Erza growled as she quickly changed into her Adamantine Armor. She quickly blocked the attack.

As the attack hit her armor, the power doubled. Her armor started to crumble.

"No way…. It's stronger than the mighty Jupiter?!" Erza winced as the attack was about to hit her.

"Iron Rock Wall." A voice echoed behind Erza. The earth became a large wall blocking the attack.

"This magic…" Erza's eyes widened as she turned around.

"Jura-san?!" Erza exclaimed at the mage standing behind her. "Long time no see Erza-dono." He smiled.

"Men, Erza's perfume is always amazing." Erza shuddered as she heard that voice. "L-Long time no see….. Ichiya…" Erza forced herself a smile.

"Erza-san" "Erza-san" "Erza-san" one by one, the Trimens greeted her. "It has been a while." The three smiled a 100 dollar smile.

"Long time no see, Hibiki, Ren, Eve." Erza once again forced on a smile. Her hands stayed on the weapon, though. Getting ready for an attack.

"What are you all doing here?" Erza asked as she pulled herself off of Ichiya.

"We'll answer after we beat our enemies. Be careful, Erza-dono. I sense great powers among the dust.

The dust cloud started to disappear slowly, revealing the two twins in their armors, ready for a counter attack. The rest of Tartaros seemed confident with their members. They just sat back, enjoying the fight.

Erza glanced at the girl named Chrlotte. From what she had heard from Gray and Natsu, she should be the one working on an escape route. To her surprise, Charlotte was shaking. Adri was comforting her, but it was no use.

"Tch…. Now there are 5 of them!" Tara groaned.

"Don't underestimate them. The bald guy is Jura Neekis. One of the 10 holy.." Sal started blabbering when Tara blocked her ears.

"Sal! We don't need to know all about the potatoe guy!" Tara yelled out loud. Jura flinched, remembering about 7years ago.

Sal rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever lunatic. But we have no chance of fighting them all at once." Sal reminded Tara.

"I'll help." Ril walked out. "I wanna go home now. Never thought this would take so long." Ril muttered.

Sal and Tara went Juvia mode.

^($ $)^

"Charlotte! You ok?" Adri helped Charlotte up as she fell to her knees.

"This voice…. It can't be….." Charlotte muttered as tears started to fall.

Adri wiped the tears off Charlotte's face. She hugged the girl and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry about him. We're all here for you. The whole Tartaros is here." Adri smiled at the girl.

Adri helped the girl up. "Charlotte. Remember our goals. We can all be happy once again. We just have to get Lucy Heartfillia back to the guild. We can be happy once again." Adri reminded her.

"And to do that, we need your help. You're the only one who can do this." Adri grinned at the girl who smiled.

^($ $)^

"The one Gray was fighting with…" Erza muttered as Ril slowly walked out of the crowd.

"Erza Scarlet. The one who dumped us for her freedom." Ril glared as he unsheathed his sword.

"What are you…" Erza started to say as Ril pounced on her.

"Sword Magic: A Thousand Strike!" Ril yelled as he started stabbing Erza's surrounding nonstop.

"Erza-san!" The Trimens plus Ichiya yelled. They started to run towards Erza when a massive sand wind flew them away.

"Don't ignore us!" The two twins yelled. "Equip! Twin Armor Lightning!" The twins changed into the armor they first wore.

The Trimens backed off. "Looks like we can't help you Erza-san.." Hibiki murmured.

^($ $)^

Ril soon backed off and replaced the sword back inside his sheathe.

"Erza Scarlet. Show me your true strength to me, or is this all?" He yelled to the dust cloud.

It soon cleared off, revealing Erza in her Adamantine Armor.

"Ugh…" Erza growled as the armor disappeared.

"Erza Scarlet. I'll defeat you. You are my reason of fighting!" Ril charged towards Erza.

"Equip! Flight Armor!" Erza changed into the armor as she avoided the boy's bomb.

"Flight Armor. Increases speed dramatically. Uses the attack Sonic Claw." Ril murmured as he lunged his bomb at Erza.

"I know everything about you Titania. I will defeat you no matter what." Ril glared as Erza stopped to launch an attack.

"Sonic Claw!" Erza shouted as she raised her hands to slash Ril.

Ril grinned. "I waited for that. Bomb Magic: Sonic Boost!" As Ril yelled, his feet caught up in the explosion, shooting him towards Erza.

"I got you." Ril got his dagger out and dabbed it towards Erza's abdomen.

Blood rushed out. Red blood escaped Erza's wound and flew everywhere.

Erza fell on the ground as she looked up to Ril. Ril was covered in blood. Her blood. Erza raised her hands up to see it red.

"Warm….." Erza whispered as a teardrop escaped. Erza quickly lost her conscience.

Ril wiped the dagger's blood and returned it. "Your mistake was, not knowing your enemy. Your haste actions caused your defeat. If you realized that and thought straight before your attack, I would've been the one to fall."

Ril bowed as he walked away. "I have won this battle, Erza-ne" Ril murmured.

^($ $)^

"Charlotte, how are you doing?" Dalli, asked the girl in a hurry.

Of course, Dalli knew that her teammate was wounded and wasn't the best condition, but she needed to hurry. Soon enough, more reinforcement will join, and they would eventually lose.

"I'm…. sorry Dalli…. I still need another 5 minutes to do this…" Charlotted apologized as she wiped her sweat.

"Don't rush her." Adri glared at Dalli. "Besides, Erza Scarlet has fallen. We can do this." Adri encouraged Charlotte.

"Whatever Adri, don't bother her and fight. Your worthless." Dalli rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're not fighting either!" Adri replied with annoyment.

The two of them glared at each other and sparks flew.

"You know, you both are bothering her." Praly came over, sighning. "Why can't you two get along? You both don't bother Charlotte and come over here!" Praly grabbed the two by their ears and pulled them away.

As the two disappeared, Charlotte let out a sigh and worked harder.

^($ $)^

"Hibiki! What are you doing? You're telepathies aren't reaching us at all!" Ren yelled as he dodged another attack from the twins.

"I'm trying Ren! But someone's sending a jamming signal! There's an Archieve user among the enemy, and he uses stronger than me!" Hibiki answered hastily as he quickly started to type out something.

"Ren, watch out!" Eve hollered as a streak of lightning struck at Ren.

Ren moved away, avoiding the lightning.

"Equip! Heavenly Wheel Armor Twin Set Deluxe!" The two yelled as they changed into an identical armor to Erza's with different colors.

"I think I'm fighting a mini Erza-san…" Eve groaned.

The swords started appearing and surrounded the two girls. The two held their hands together.

"Dance, my blades…. Circle Sword!" They both yelled, creating an unison raid.

The weapons lunged towards them, leaving nowhere to escape.

"Tch… Arhieve Magic: Force Shield!" Hibiki yelled as the yellow force surrounded them, blocking the weapons. But it shattered almost instantly.

Hibiki's eyes widened. "Impossible… How…" He murmured as the two girls snickered.

"Must be Charl-chan." Tara giggled. Sal nodded. "She's an Archieve magic user like you. But she's way more stronger. After all, she's a Tartaros!" Tara exclaimed.

The remaining weapons flew towards them.

"Iron Rock Wall!" The rocks built a wall in front of the Trimens blocking the attack.

"Jura-san!" Hibiki exclaimed. "Thank God! Were saved!" Ren and Eve exclaimed.

"Sorry… I was discussing a plan with Ichiya-dono." Jura grinned. "We must rescue Lucy-dono no matter what.

The Trimens nodded.

^($ $)^

"Finished!" Charlotte exclaimed with a big smile.

"I'll adjust the teleport system right away!" Charlotte started working on the screens.

"Adjusting location point to …. Tartaros… point set…. Spell performed in 30 seconds. Everybody gather up!" Charlotte yelled using telepathy.

^($ $)^

"_Don't lose….. Erza….. " A voice echoed inside the back of her head. _

Jerall…..

"_Win…. You're Erza Scarlet…. Protect your nakamas…. Protect Lucy…" _

Erza's eyes opened up. She noticed the pain and saw her bloody self.

'Pathetic…" Erza thought as she ripped her skirt's end. She tied the strip to her stomach stopping the blood.

"What am I doing here….. I promised to rescue Lucy…" Erza murmured as she stood up. She jerked to the place her nakama was waiting for her.

^($ $)^

"_We have 30 seconds… Please gather up now! Or we'll be leaving you behind."_

Sal and Tara nodded to each other as they equipped the Empress Armor again.

"Unison Raid! King of the Heavenly Earth!" They chorused. The blast of energy flew towards them.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura yelled and the wall appeared.

When the dust cleared, the two were gone.

^($ $)^

Erza's eyes widened as the yellow circle glowed. She knew what that was meaning. Teleport system.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled as she lumped towards them.

"3….2….1"

And poof…. Only the echo of Erza's scream was left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: In my opinion… I almost cried as Erza yelled out. *sniff* *sniff* So sad… Ok… As I was writing…. I thought… I'm getting confused with all these OCs…. And there will be more of them…. Never should've made up a dark guild myself….. Biggest mistake ever…. But probably, I'll be doing that again… 'Seeking For Lucy' needs a dark guild too….. OMG…. I used to have a brainstorm file with all the character description…. My mom thought it was trash and now it's gone…. **

* * *

**Thanks to….**

* * *

**Fol.**

* * *

**UnknownDaRk**

**JcL107**

* * *

**Fav.**

* * *

**UnknownDaRk**

**takoyakilover4ever**

* * *

**For awesome followers/fav****oriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**

**Seeking for Lucy**

* * *

**Chat-Chat with Chara**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv: Yay Yay! A new corner! YAY!**

**Lucy: *Frozen***

**ShiawaseLuv: Sorry Lu-chan…. But you'll be frozen for a while…**

**Natsu: Don't worry Luce! I'll melt you! (fire in his hands)**

**Lucy: *whimpers***

**Gray: Baka! You'll burn her to crisp!**

**Natsu: What dod you just call me!**

**ShiawaseLuv: SHUT UP!**

***Quiets down…***

**ShiawaseLuv: Will someone do the disclaimers..? (-_-*)**

***Silent night Holy night…***

**Whack! Smack! Meow!**

**ShiawaseLuv: Sorry but Natsu and Gray cannot speak, so I'll do it…**

**Ahemm….. I do not own FairyTail, if I did….. you know what I mean….^^**


	14. Chapter 13

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hello fans of 'Lost Memories' I'm ShiawaseLuv and I say ****안녕****(hi) from Korea. Whatever country you live in, I say hi, hola, bonjour, koniichiwa, ni hao…. I don't know anymore…. Sorry for the late update. Too much story going on….**

* * *

**Last Story: Reinforcements arrives, I guess team Light is back once again. But the team fails to retrieve Lucy.**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**WishToBeWizard: Here's your update **

**velvetSunset: I'm honored to be writing your favorite story.**

* * *

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

**Me: Hi Charas!**

**Lucy: Why am I a 'Lusicle' for…. A few days now?!**

**Me: Chill Lu… You'll be out eventually…. Geez..**

**Lucy: I don't think I can 'Chill' anymore than this!**

**Gray: I'm sowee Lucy…**

**Lucy: Hah…. It's ok. It isn't your fault. It's all ShiawaseLuv's fault. (glares at me…. )**

**Me: gulp….. will you do the disclaimers…?**

**Lucy&Gray: ShiawaseLuv does not own fairy tail. She is not a genius.**

**Me: Gee…..thanks…. :/**

* * *

**Ch.13**

**Title: Tartaros vs. Team Light& Crime Sorciere &Magic Council?!**

* * *

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYY!" Erza ran towards the place Tartaros was standing.

There was nothing left… Only the little puddle of water that Lucy left behind.

Erza fell on to the ground. Erza sobbed sadly, whispering Lucy's name. She punched the ground once. Twice. As she raised her hand to punch once more, somebody grabbed her hand.

"Erza stop." Erza turned to see Jerall next to her. Erza's eyes widened. "Je….rall…?" Erza mumbled as Jerall hugged her.

"It's alright…. We're all here for you…" Jerall patted Erza's back gently.

"What are you doing here? What if the council sees you?" Erza mumbled in tear.

"Actually Erza…" Jerall smiled a little.

"The council called us here." Erza raised her head to see Meredy. "Meredy?!" Erza gasped.

Meredy smiled, "We'll fill you in later…. First we treat the wound."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray both yelled as Jerall and Meredy walked in with Erza in Jerall's arm.

"What happened?!" Natsu yelled in fury as he saw Erza's deep wound.

"Shh…..! First, we need to revive her." Meredy warned.

Jerall placed Erza on the ground softly. Erza grunted a bit, but didn't complain.

"Wendy, Chelia, will you help?" Jerall softly asked. The two girls nodded and came towards Erza.

"What are you guys doing here? Where is Ultear?" Natsu asked.

The two plus Gray frowned. "Ultear won't be back…." Meredy wimpered. Jerall patted Meredy's head. Meredy instantly grasped Jerall's body and started to cry.

"She used too much magic when the dragons came and she turned into a granny…." Gray answered, also sadly.

(A/N: I dunno bout you but in the manga, after the GMT, 7 dragons appear and Gray, Macao, etc dies, but Ultear uses Time Ark to rewind a minute back, saving them all. But she turns old and leaves the guild.)

"WHAAT!" Meredy yelled grabbing onto Gray. "How do you know that! You….. you saw her….?" Meredy's eyes started showing tears. "Gray… where… where is she….?" Meredy wimpered.

Gray shook his head. "I'm sorry…. I only saw her once." Gray's expression darkened.

Meredy bursted into tears. "S-Since the GMT…. She left only leaving a letter…. I….. never saw her since….." Meredy cried. Jerall comforted her, but Meredy didn't stop crying.

"Meredy, I'm sure Ultear is alive. She's a strong woman. She'll live on." Gray spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Lucy…" Erza grunted as she tried to sit up. "Erza-san!" Both Wendy and Erza slammed her back to the floor. Erza yelped.

"We can't be sad now." Wendy claimed. "Wen-chan is right! We have to save Lucy-chan!" Chelia agreed.

"But….. we don't even know where she is…" Meredy protested. "But we have to find her… She….. needs us!" Erza protested back.

"We can help with that." Everyone turned to see the Trimens, and Jura appeared. "It will take a while but since this teleport was made by an Archieve user, I can track down the signals to find them, and their whole guild." Hibiki smirked. "I guess its Team Light Reborn." Eve winked.

The Team Light + Crime Sorciere High-fived together.

"Wait up Lucy! We're coming!"

* * *

(+^-^+)

**The Trimens**

"Hibiki, can you use teleportation as well as our enemy?" Eve asked as Hibiki busily typed the screen of his magic.

"No… teleportation is one of the hardest techniques of Archieve magic. No one in the past 100 years mastered it." Hibiki explained. 'But maybe if it was her….. Maybe… Maybe… it would have been possible….' Hibiki thought sadly.

"Yo. Hibiki. What's up with the sad look? Is it that hard? Don't think I'm worrying or something." Ren asked, obviously worrying.

Hibiki sighed, "Ren, when did you become gay? You're obviously worrying about me." Hibiki chuckled trying to throw out the depressing thoughts.

"I-I…" Ren's face flushed up. "Hmmp….. You're the one who's making the 'I-lost-my-mommy' face." Ren accused.

Hibiki's face dropped. Worrying the others. Hibiki quickly put up a smile. "I'm ok. I'll try my best." Hibiki started working again.

Everyone sighed and went back to where they were.

**Erza**

Erza lay on the floor with Wendy and Chelia healing her. Wendy and Chelia both were sweating like crazy.

"You can stop now, both. I'm fine now." Erza stated pushing both away.

"Erza-san! Until Hibiki-san finishes finding their hide-out, we have to heal you completely." Wendy yelled at Erza, scaring even Erza. "Wendy is right! Erza-chan is stronger than both of us! I mean, who else can save Lucy-chan!" Chelia also yelled at Erza.

"…..I'll be patient…" Erza yelped in frightment. Wendy and Chelia sighed and continued healing Erza.

Erza sighed. "So, Chelia, Jerall. What are you guys all doing here?" Erza asked. Chelia smiled. "Hehe…. Actually… Tartaros never did figure out Lucy-chan" Chelia's voice faltered.

"What do you mean by that?" Eza asked. Chelia's face darkened.

"It means, that Tartaros went attacking every legal guild they can get their hands on." Lyon came up and sat down.

"First, was the Pegasus, then our guild, Mermaid Heel, Wild Cerberus, then finally, Saber tooth. After they nearly demolished Saber tooth, they headed to Fairy Tail." Lyon explained.

"Sherry-ne was badly injured and was shipped to the emergency room." Chelia spoke in a dark voice. "I'm here instead of Sherry-ne." Chelia growled.

The silence swept them for a while.

"Minna!" Everyone turned to see Ren and Eve waving at them.

"Hibiki found the location! It's at Hargeon's magic shop!" Eve yelled.

"Ehh? But there are magic shops all over cities! When do we find them?!" Chelia protested.

"Hargeon….." Erza thought.

"_Hmm….. I remember it so clearly even now. I was at the Hargeon port area. It was after I bought the Key of Nicola Minor. Can you believe it? There's only one magic shop in Hargeon!" Lucy spoke in joy as she told Erza and Wendy about the route she joined Fairy Tail._

"Wendy." Erza looked at the blue-haired girl who nodded towards her. Wendy stood up.

"No. There's only one magic shop in Hargeon. The population of mages in Hargeon is less than 10%. So, the shop there is actually made for travelers." Wendy explained.

"Then, it's decided." Gray walked up with Natsu. "We're heading to Hargeon." Natsu grinned.

"Where I first met Lucy, huh?" Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah…. Where it all started…" Gray muttered.

* * *

(+^-^+)

**Basement of the magic shop in Hargeon**

"Master! Team A&D arrived safely with Lucy Heartfillia. And judging by their battle memory, I think we succeeded on breaking the seal on her. And just as you predicted, he also appeared. But his seal is still on him." A servant knelt in front of the master in his throne room.

The master laughed quietly. "Then move Lucy Heartfillia in the control center. Wipe out her conscience and make her a human weapon." The master ordered.

The servant bowed. "As you wish my master." With that, he left the room.

The master started to laugh. "Layla, you're daughter is in my hands now. I'm afraid you lost." He chuckled.

"Master, why do you do so much to own her descendant? Do you still have something for her?" Majoh asked behind him.

"Tch. Majoh, I didn't see you there." The Master gritted his teeth.

Majoh smiled. "Of course, after all, Tartaros was made by the current master, you and Team C." He chuckled.

"I know something simple as that. Team C is currently the strongest team in Tartaros." He grunted.

"Do you really think this is the answer to what you and Layla wished?" Majoh asked.

"Tch. I forgot something like that the moment that bitch betrayed us." Master growled, and the ground also rumbled.

"You shouldn't say that aloud. Even if Layla disappeared, there's still people who respects her. For example, Krackule. He still visits her grave every anniversary." Majoh grunted.

"I hate her. She threw us like garbage just for that Jude guy. We were worth nothing for her." Master growled.

"…..Lucy looks just like Layla at her young age you know…. You know that Layla went away for you." Majoh glared.

"You should respect her decisions more. Not hit on her back like this. After all, she is your…" Majoh spoke.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Master yelled, hitting the arm of his throne. The room started rumble.

"Tch. I'll be going now. Remember what I said." Majoh sighed and exited the room.

Master sat at the throne watching his long rival and best friend leave.

"I can never forgive her…. She knew everything but still…." The Master clenched his fist together.

"Lucy Heartfillia. Curse your damn mother for every tear you spill. You will be the one killing your nakamas."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"So, what did Master say?" Dalli asked the servant who came back with a message.

"He-He told me to move Lucy Heartfillia in the control room and…. start the… you-know-what…" The servant hesitated to say. Dalli's eyes widened.

"What? He's actually going to start that project? But starting something like that would…" Dalli's voice faltered. "H-He would really do something like that for our selfish reasons? But… that will make another sorrow….. Why is he….?"

"Please do as he says, Dalli-chan." A man appeared at the door. "Long time no see Dal-chan." Majoh smiled at the girl who somehow started blushing.

"M-Majoh sama!" Dalli exclaimed. Majoh grinned. "I told you to stop using those honorifics. Just call me Majoh." He flashed his biggest smile.

"B-But, you're a member of Tartaros's number one team, Team C, and you are one of the founder of Tartaros… and…" Dalli stated in a hurry. Majoh smiled and patted Dalli's head. "C'mon Dalli. You're like a little sister to me." Majoh smiled. Dalli's smile disappeared and she frowned.

"By the way, Majoh-san, what is the master thinking? Doing such thing will make more sorrow and cause more grudges. It goes against our guild purpose." Dalli asked. Majoh smiled. "As well expected as one of the brains of Tartaros." Majoh complimented.

"Yeah, Tartaros's main purpose is for a single wish. To bring back our lost happiness." Majoh spoke firmly. "You, me and even the Master himself has a wish he wants to make true. And using Lucy Heartfillia is the way of making that happen. Plus, Lucy Heartfillia is deeply involved with his wish. He despises her for that. So, I guess, this is a way of making himself feel better. He still acts like a 5 year old. I wish he would just snap out of it now. He clearly doesn't trust his own feelings." Majoh sighed.

"So, for now, please do as he says. He'll realize soon, hopefully, that his wish is not what he truly wants… That his wish is hidden behind the one he's mistaken for…" Majoh smiled weakly.

Dalli sighed. "Fine, we'll move Lucy Heartfillia to the control room. The machine was moved there." Dalli motioned the rest of Team A to carry the huge ice berg with Lucy inside.

"No wonder Zaroh didn't want to see her. She looks so alike from her…." Majoh mumbled.

* * *

(+^-^+)

**Hargeon Station**

"Ready to kick some Tartaros butts?" Natsu grinned. Erza smiled. "More than ready. Thanks to Wendy and Chelia." Erza smiled at the two girls who leaned to each other sleeping cause of exhaustion.

"How's your wound, Erza-dono?" Jura asked as the female knight stood up. Erza flashed a smile. "It's perfectly fine. It's like I never had a dagger in my stomach." Erza smiled, gently tapping her was-a wound spot on her stomach.

"So, what do we do about Zeref?" Jerall asked. Zeref flinched, and hid behind Natsu. "I….. won't loose patience…. I just want to help…" Zeref spoke timidly.

Meredy groaned. "I can't believe the legendary Dark Mage is a timid, shy, sis-con! Why is he even wanted?!" Meredy yelled in confusion.

"I-I never was really able to control the magic in me. So…. Until I met Layla-san I was a massive killer… My magic just sprinted out of nowhere and sucked life away from everyone around me…." Zeref explained shyly.

"You know, magic stores are currently selling something called limiters." Meredy sighed.

Zeref shook his head. "There wasn't limiters 400 years ago, and now I'm a wanted fugitive. I can't just enter a store and buy one. Besides, it doesn't work. Stupid cheap rip-offs." Zeref fumed in anger.

Meredy sighed. "I can't believe I used my entire life to kill this guy….." Meredy muttered in defeat.

"Well, Meredy, rumors always does exaggerate a lot of stuffs. I guess the story of Zeref were all changed from all these years." Jerall laughed awkwardly.

Erza sighed. "I guess you're right… By the way, Jerall, what do you mean by the magic council sending you here?" Erza asked the blue haired teenager in a cloak.

Jerall sighed. "Apparently, they knew about the whole mage heritage thing. After Fairy tail reported about Lucy's kidnap, they knew the situation's danger and the guy in a glasses and Doranbolt suggested about us, and they accepted." Jerall explained.

"If the situation goes on well, they'll let us off with our sins, since we all regret and controlled by evil people." Jerall smiled. "After saving Lucy and getting off the fugitive list, Erza, I wish to join Fairy tail with Meredy. Is that ok?" Jerall asked.

Erza smiled. "Everyone is always welcome in Fairy tail. We will get you your stamp after we get Lucy back." Erza grinned.

"Of course, can't forget about that can we?" Jerall smiled. Their hands intertwined with each other's and shared their warmth.

* * *

(+^-^+)

Charlotte's eyes widened as she heard the Master's word.

"B-But….. how can we do such thing to her….? She….. I refuse! I won't be doing that! The only reason I made that program was to use it to help people by letting them forget their sadness and feel more happiness. Not for slavery!" Charlotte yelled furiously.

"I agree with Charlotte." Adri and Ril spoke. "That's just too cruel. How can anyone think of brainwashing their whole life?" Ril complained. "Besides, the whole thing is programmed by Charlotte. You're making Charlotte do dirty work. If you want to do it, do it yourself." Adri glared at Dalli.

Dalli sighed. "Honestly, I don't agree on this at all. But it was Master and Majoh-sama's order. We can't refuse with what we have received." Dalli tried to persuade.

Charlotte's face faltered a bit. "I-I own Master and Majoh-sama a lot but….. I… don't really hate that Lucy girl. She's nice and…. trustable… I don't want to do something to her…" Charlotte cried. Adri and Ril went to her side, trying to stop her sobbing. But it was no use.

"Dalli, you know the feeling of being used as a mere toy. You know that! Remember how your life was before you came here!" Adri yelled, Dalli finched as her fists curled into a circle.

"The one that rescued me from that horror was Majoh-sama and Master. I'll do whatever to pay them back. I trust them." Dalli spoke without hesitation.

Charlotte stopped her sobbing and looked at the girl who just stared at the floor, filled with sadness. "I-Is it really necessary?" Charlotte asked. "Isn't there any other way?" Charlotte asked once more. Dalli shook her head. "It's the only way. With this, our wish will finally come true." Dalli smiled at Charlotte.

Charlotte stood up, pushing away Adri and Ril's help. She stared at the strict, but soft girl in front of her. She smiled.

"I'll do it."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Finally….were here….." Gray panted.

The Magic Store of Hargeon was in front of them. They arrived in Hargeon 3 hours ago, but since Erza knocked out every pedestrians they got their eyes on, yelling "Where's Lucy?!", they never really got to ask someone.

Erza prepared a sword, and slowly opened the door.

"Welcome to the shop! This shop is the only one in Hargeon!" A old man with a birthday hat on welcomed the crew.

Erza pointed her sword at the man, putting on the scariest expression she can make. "Where-" She was about to say when Jerall and Meredy grabbed her mouth, stopping her.

"S-She means… We're looking for the gates." Meredy smiled, and tapped the counter 3 times with her left palm and stomped her right feet twice.

The old man's eyebrows went up. He slowly closed the curtains. "That's weird, I think it's my first time seeing you… New member?" He asked.

Meredy nodded. "Yeah, we're newbies." She answered confusing the others.

The man sighed and moved the frame away revealing a latch. He pulled on it revealing a secret chamber.

"Get inside quickly. They're starting the ceremony soon." He whispered. The crew nodded and went inside.

As soon as the doors closed, the crew started talking.

"How do you know the password?" Erza nudged Meredy. Meredy smiled. "We've been spying on Tartaros for a while now, Er-chan." Meredy winked.

"By the way, what do they mean by 'ceremony'?" Erza asked.

Meredy shrugged. "Most of Tartaros are people who suffered in the past. They all have a wish they want to fulfill, and they joined together, making Tartaros." Meredy explained.

"I heard that after the ceremony, the path to fulfill our wish will open, or something like that." Meredy explained. "I honestly don't know." Meredy giggled.

"But how do we look for Lucy now?" Lyon and Chelia asked.

The Fairy Tail grinned. "Oh that's easy." Natsu grinned. "We do it the Fairy Tail way." Erza smirked. "No one messes with our nakamas." Gray growled. Wendy and Charle sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

"COME OUT TARTAROS! GIVE LUCY BACK!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: TT I decided to end this story fast. Tartaros is slowly revealing themselves. The demon slayer actually does exist, huh? I thought people were out of their minds when they were going angel slayer, wolf slayer fairy slayer and all….. Hargh Hargh…. Never thought it would exist… I love Gray… I am currently in China reporting you the latest FT news. Did you know that China doesn't allow Facebook or Twitter here? Even Youtube….. this sucks….TT How do I live like this….**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

**FAV**

**velvetSunset**

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**

**Seeking for Lucy**

**The Well-Known Genius**


End file.
